


Sins of a Family

by Rositadixon123



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 50,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositadixon123/pseuds/Rositadixon123
Summary: Colt Morgan was a well known bounty. When the shootout in Blackwater happen. Colt was asked to help hunt down the Van Der Linde Gang. When he catches up to them what will he do and who can he save.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Colt Morgan

Colt Morgan was sitting in his camp. Colt Morgan had long brown hair and a thin brown beard. He had blue eyes. His trading partner Cripps walks over to him. "Colt," Cripps says. Colt looks up at Cripps.

"Yeah?" Colt asks.

"I have some business to attend to. I may be gone a few months, maybe a year," Cripps tells him. Colt smiles up at him.

"Cripps, I can handle myself. I'll run the trading operation. Go, I'll be ok," Colt tells Cripps, who smiles.

"Thank you," Cripps says. Cripps packs up a wagon and leaves camp. Colt stares at the fire. The year was 1899. Colt was a well-known bounty hunter. He ran a trading post with Cripps. He was camped up in Big Valley was north of Strawberry. He has been camping down here for about a week. He had been riding up the mountains everybody for the past week. He had been working with the Adlers, who lived at the top of the mountain. He had been friends with them for a few months and had been working with them for the same amount of time. Colt looks over at his white Arabian. His horse's name was Thea. Colt gets in his tent and closes his eyes and falls asleep. Colt was 38 years old. His parents died when he was young. He had a little brother who he had got separated from. He has spent over two decades looking for him. One day he would find him.

The next morning Colt makes a cup of coffee and drinks it. He eats a can of corn before he stands up. He grabs his coat and walks over to his horse. He grabs the reins. "Let's go, girl," He says to his horse. He climbs up and pats his horse on the neck before he starts to head up the mountain. It takes him about two hours. He makes it to the Adlers. He stops his horse and climbs off. He walks up and opens the door. Jake Adler Colt's best friend looks up.

"Colt welcome back. How are you this morning?" Jake asks.

"Just fine, Jake. Where's Sadie?" Colt asks him.

"You know she's out hunting. The only thing I need from you today is to deliver this mail," Jake tells Colt, who nods as he grabs the bag. "We should be fine for the next week and a half," Jake tells Colt, who nods.

"I'll see you then Jake. Good day," Colt says to Jake as he leaves. He walks over to his horse.

"Mr. Morgan," Sadie says as she returns from her hunt with a deer on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Adler," Colt says to the women.

"Jake sending you on another job?" Sadie asks.

"Yes," Colt tells her.

"Then you should be on your way. Good day to you, Colt," Sadie says as she heads to the door.

"Same to you, Sadie," Colt says as he leaves. After he finishes dropping off the mail, he rides down the mountain. He rides past Big valley and heads to the livestock town called Valentine. He rides into town just as the sun goes down. He hitches his horse at the Saloon. He walks inside and over to the bar. He gives the bartender 50 cents. He hands him a beer. Colt drinks his beer. He leaves the bar and walks over to the hotel.

"How can I help you?" The hotel manager asks.

"I need a room," Colt tells him. The hotel manager nods. Colt hands him the money and walks up to the room. He opens the door and walks in. He walks into the room and heads to the bed.

The next morning. Colt gets out of bed and heads downstairs. He leaves the hotel and heads to the Saloon. He eats breakfast and heads out. He walks to the sheriff's office and over to the bounty board. He looks at the bounty board and grabs a poster. The man he was going to be hunting was named. John Brooks. He was wanted for the murder of his family. He was camped up in Cumberland forest. Colt grabs Thea before he starts to ride towards Cumberland forest. He gets up into the forest around midday. He gets off his horse. He pulls out his Lancaster rifle and bolt action rifle with a scope. He crouches down and creeps towards the camp. He brings the scope up to his eye and shoots one of the guards in the head. The rest of the men get into cover and start to shoot. Colt gets behind the three and pulls out his Schofield revolver. He gets out of cover and shoots two of them in the head, leaving one more and John Brooks. He comes out one more time and shoots the man in the eye. He sees John Brooks start to run away. He aims and shoots the man in the leg. John falls to the ground in yells in pain. Colt walks up to him and hits him in the head with the butt of his rifle. He grabs his lasso and ties the man up. Colt picks the man up and whistles for his horse. Thea comes over and stops by him. Colt puts the man up on the horse. Then he climbs on. He starts to head back down to Valentine.

The sun was setting just as he got back. He pulls John off his horse just as he wakes up. "Let me go, you bastard," John says.

"Sorry, friend. I need the money," Colt says to him as he walks into the sheriff's office.

"You got the bastard. Put him in the cell," The sheriff says. Colt takes him back to the cell and sets him in the bed. He walks out and over to the sheriff's desk. The sheriff puts the money on the dest. Colt grabs the cash and leaves. He rents a room once again and sleeps.

Colt wakes up the next morning. He walks outside and to his horse. He rides to the post office. He walks in and sees that he has one letter from the sheriff. He opens the letter.

"Dear Mr. Morgan. This is the sheriff of Blackwater. I have been trying to hunt you down for the past few days. Sheriff Malloy told me that he had seen you around Valentine. I hope this letter gets to you. We have had quite a problem in Blackwater with the Van der Linde gang. There was a shoot out. A bad one, many folks, died. They fled. This was one week ago. I am contacting you because out of all the bounty hunters. I know you are the most effective. I hope to see you in Blackwater soon.

Sincerely the Sheriff of Blackwater," The note said. Colt closed the letter and put it in his satchel. He walks outside and gets on his horse. He starts to head towards Blackwater. Colt has heard about the Van Der Linde. He had never had any encounters with them before, but he knew who they were. It told him a day to reach Blackwater.

Colt rides into town and sees the down had Pinkertons and bounty hunters everywhere. He rides to the sheriff's office and hitches his horse. He walks inside and sees the sheriff talking to two Pinkertons talking with the sheriff. They all look at him. "Ah, Mr. Morgan, thank you for coming," The sheriff said. The two Pinkertons look at him.

"Of course sheriff," Colt says.

"Mr. Morgan, this is Agent Milton and Agent Ross," The Sheriff tells him.

"Gentlemen. Colt Morgan," Colt says to them. They nod.

"Morgan. You have a brother Colt," Milton asks.

"No, sir. I'm an only child," Colt lies to him.

"The sheriff here has said some pretty good things about you, Mr. Morgan, I hope you can deliver," Milter says to him.

"I hope so too," Colt tells him. "So, who am I after?" Colt asks them. Milton pulls out three posters. He walks up to Colt and hands them to him. Colt looks through them.

"We mostly only just want Dutch. Those are his two right-hand men. Hosea Matthews and Arthur Morgan. We caught one of them already. Mac Callander. He got shot during the shootout we found and killed him a few days ago," Milton tells him. Colt stares at the one of Arthur.

"Any idea where I should start?" Colt asks them.

"We think they may have headed up north, but we have nothing solid," Milton tells him. Colt nods.

"I will do my best. Good day, gentlemen," Colt says to them before he leaves. Colt gets on his horse and starts to head up to Strawberry. He gets there by nightfall. He hitches his horse and gets a hotel room. He sits down on his bed and pulls out his journal his father gave him. He pulls out his pen.

I may have a lead on my brother. I think Arthur Morgan may be him. I'm heading up the mountain morning to look for the gang. It's been one week since they left. I will be checking on Jake and Sadie while I am up there. I hope this is my brother and if it is, I will have a problem. I hope Sadie and Jake are ok. I guess we will find out tomorrow. Colt closes his journal and puts it in his journal before he goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading my new story. I hope you like it. This is more of a side story as I am writing two more as well this one will not have a schedule. The pairing may change later tell me what you think about it. I have a few chapters already written. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2-Jake Adler

Chapter 2-Jake Adler  
Colt wakes up the next morning. He gets out of bed and heads downstairs. He walks out of the hotel and over to his horse. He climbs up and starts to ride up towards the mountains. He reaches the mountains by 3:00. He rides the trail that leads to the Adlers. Colt turns the corner and stops. He sees the house burnt to the ground. He clicks his tongue. He gets to the house and stops. He sees a grave by the house. Colt walks over to the grave and bent down.

Jake Adler is what the grave said. They were a piece of paper attached to the cross. He grabs the piece of paper and opens it—Colt its Sadie. Jake's dead, a gang attacked us, Jake saved me. I was in the cellar for three days. I was found by Dutch Van Der Linde Arthur Morgan and Micah Bell. Mr. Smith and Mr. Williamson said they would bury Jake before we left. I asked them to leave this note here for you. I have a feeling that you have been asked to hunt down Dutch, but please don't do anything yet. We're heading down towards Valentine. I hope that you are able to find me.  
Colt closes his eyes and puts his hand on the cross. "I'll take care of her, my friend," Colt says before he stands up. He walks over to his horse and rides back to the old mining town. He walks into a building and starts a fire in the fireplace. He sits down and eats. After he eats, he heads to bed.

The next morning he wakes up and goes outside. He gets on his horse and starts to head for Valentine. He reaches Valentine by noon. He hitches his horse beside the Saloon and gets off. He walks into the Saloon and sees Two men sitting together, one Indian and the other Mexican. He walks over to them. "Mr. Smith, Mr.Escuella," Colt says as he sits down. They both tense as they look at him.

"What do you want," Charles asks. Colt pulls out the note from Sadie and hands it, Charles. Charles looks at the note for a moment before he grabs it. He opens the note and reads it. "Probably should have read this before I left it there," Charles says as he finishes reading the note. Charles then hands the note to Javier who reads it.

"Nice job," Javier sys

"I don't want a fight, I just want to see Sadie," Colt tells them.

"We can't take you into our camp," Charles says.

"Look, Mr. Smith, I am working with the Pinkertons. You have a few choices. One, you could kill me right now and be arrested. Two, you can leave me, and I contact Agent Milton. Three, you can let me see Sadie," Colt says to them. They both stay silent for a moment.

"How about you meet Dutch somewhere first? Then he can lead you back," Charles says.

"How do I know he won't just kill me?" Colt asks.

"Because I have a feeling that once Sadie finds out you're here, she'll want to see you. Dutch like peace, and who knows, maybe this could help us all," Charles says.

"Fine. There's a burn little down by the river below Valentine. Meet me there in an hour," Colt tells them before he leaves. Charles and Javier get up and go out to their horses.

Charles and Javier ride fast back to camp. They stop as they get into camp. Dutch look at them. "Is there a problem, boys?" Dutch asks. Charles gets off his horse and walks over to the wagon where Sadie was doing dishes. He pulls out the note and throws it down in front of Sadie, who grabs it.

"Where did you get this?" Sadie asks. Everybody was looking at the two.

"Your friend found Javier and me in Valentine," Charles tells her.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks.

"Mrs. Adler had me leave this note by her husband's grave. I never read it. The note was for a friend who's a bounty hunter," Javier tells them.

"I didn't think he would find us this quickly," Sadie says.

"What did he say to you two?" Hosea asks them.

"Said he wanted to see Sadie. He also told us that the Pinkertons hired him. We made a deal. We have to meet him in about an hour at the burnt town down the mountain," Charles tells them.

"Sadie, what's your friend's name?" Hosea asks.

"Colt Morgan," Sadie tells them. Hosea frowns.

"Do you know who he is, Hosea?" Bill asks.

"I have never met him, but I have read about him. He had become pretty well-known bounty hunters over the last few months. Brought in a lot of well-known Bounties," Hosea tells him.

"Ok, then. Arthur Hosea Charles. We are going to meet this Colt," Dutch says. Hosea walks over to Sadie.

"Has Colt ever mentioned a brother to you?" Hosea asks her.

"Yeah, He told Jake he had one," Sadie tells him. "Please don't hurt him," Sadie says to Hosea.

"We won't. I promise," Hosea tells her.

One hour later. Burnt town.  
Colt was sitting on the stairs of one of the burnt buildings when he heard horses. He stands up and watches as the four men stop their horses. "Mr. Morgan," Dutch says as he gets down.

"Mr. Van Der Linde Mr. Matthews Mr.Smith Mr. Morgan," Colt says.

"I understand you are here looking for Mrs.Adler," Dutch says.

"I was hired to arrest you. To hell with that, though. Yes, I want to see Sadie," Colt tells him.

"How do we know you won't just go straight to the Pinkertons after?" Arthur asks.

"I ain't their dog Mr. Morgan. Sadie's more important to me then your bounties," Colt tells him.

"Before this goes on, I must ask, have you heard anything on Sean or Mac?" Hosea asks him.

"Mac's dead, they found him a few days ago. I haven't heard anything about Sean," Colt tells him.

"Here's the deal I'm willing to make. You may come in and out of our camp freely as long as you one help us if we need it. Two if you relay information the Pinkertons tells you to us," Dutch says.

"I'll take that deal," Colt tells Dutch.

"Great. Let's head back to camp. If you would follow Mr. Morgan," Hosea says. Colt nods as he gets up on his horse. He follows then to their camp. They ride in. Everybody looks at them. Colt climbs off his horse. He was off the horse for a few seconds when Sadie came crashing into him. Colt hugs Sadie as she cries into his shoulder. Colt lowers her to the ground as she cries. Hosea motions everybody away from the two. Hosea follows Arthur over to the cliff edge. "What's on your mind, son?" Hosea asks him.

"My brother's name was Colt Hosea. Could that be him?" Arthur asks.

"I was thinking the same thing. I think once you have the chance. You and Colt need to talk. It looks like we may have another Trelawny," Hosea says.

"I hope this one is quieter," Arthur says. Hosea laughs.

Colt was still sitting with Sadie, who had fallen asleep after she finished crying. Colt sees one of the women walking by. "Ma'am," Colt says to the woman who looks at him.

"Yes," The woman asks.

"Is there somewhere I can lay her down?" Colt asks.

"Yes, follow me," The woman says. Colt picked Sadie up and followed the woman. They stop by a wagon with bedrolls. "Here," The woman says. Colt lays Sadie down. "Mary-Beth Gaskill," Mary says to Colt.

"Colt Morgan," Colt says to her as he covers Sadie up. He starts to walk away. 

"Mr. Morgan. Can you come here a moment?" Dutch says to Colt as he walks past his tent.

Colt walks over to him and Hosea, who was looking at a map. "Yeah, Dutch?" Colt asks.

"Hosea was telling me about your track record as a bounty hunter. He told me you mostly operate around here," Dutch says.

"Mostly from Strawberry to Annesburg," Colt tells him.

"What can you tell me about this area," Dutch says to him.

"This area is usually pretty calm. There is sometimes trouble. If you don't cause any trouble, you should be able to stay here for a while," Colt says. 

"Ok, thank you. I had Miss Grimshaw grab the bedroll from your horse. We had an extra tent. You are set up behind the women towards the cliff," Dutch tells him.

"Thank you, Dutch," Colt says. "What's the box for outside your tent?" Colt asks.

"Camp supplies mainly," Hosea tells him. Colt grabs 50$ out of his satchel. He hands it to Hosea.

"Thank you," He says to them before he heads for his tent. Colt gets in his tent and pulls out his Journal.

Jake's dead. I found Dutch and his gang down by Valentine. I have to make sure nobody suspects that I am working with them. I saw Arthur in person today. I am now even more convinced that he is my brother. I hope that I find out the truth about that soon. I found Sadie and now I have to keep her alive. I'll die for her, and I would have died for Jake.

Remember that right now, we are a few weeks before the beginning of Chapter 2. How are you guys feeling about this story right now? Reviews or comments would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3-Leviticus Cornwall

Chapter 3-Leviticus Cornwall

Colt wakes up the next morning and sees that the camp was in full swing. Colt gets up and grabs his hat. He puts his hat on and walks out of the tent. He walks towards the camp. Hosea comes over to him with a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" Hosea asks. Colt nods. Hosea hands him the coffee.

"Thank you," Colt says. Mr. Pearson walks over to Hosea. "Hosea, we need supplies. We don't have enough. This is the first time since Blackwater that we can resupply," Mr. Pearson says to Hosea.

"If you can find somebody to go, then send them," Hosea tells him.

"I'll go," Colt says. Hosea and Mr. Pearson look at him.

"Colt, if somebody saw you with one of us, they could tell Mr. Milton. Colt nods, but then he sees Sadie cleaning dishes.

"I could take Sadie. They don't know she's part of the gang," Colt suggests.

"That would work," Hosea looks around. "Charles comes here," Hosea says. Charles walks over to them. "Charles, could you accompany Mr. Morgan and Mrs. Adler to Valentine to grab supplies?" Hosea asks Charles.

"Didn't you just say it would be a risk for Colt to be seen with any of us," Pearson says to Hosea.

"I have a plan. Charles will drive and wear a nice hat. It will just look like they are being driven into town by a driver," Hosea says. Colt and Charles nod.

"I'll go get ready. Colt go grab Mrs. Adler, and Pearson get the list," Charles says. Charles walks away. Colt walks over to Sadie. Sadie had a frown on her face.

"Something wrong, Sadie?" Colt asks the woman.

"I'm sick of being in this camp," Sadie says.

"Would you like to come to town to get supplies with Charles and me?" Colt asks. Sadie smiles.

"Yes, I would love to," Sadie says.

"Can you go check on the horses?" Colt asks Sadie, who nods as she walks away. Colt walks over to Dutch and Arthur, who were talking.

"Dutch me Charles and Sadie are heading into town for supplies," Colt tells them.

"I know Hosea told him. Thank you for the help, Mr. Morgan. Be safe," Dutch tells him. Colt nods before he walks over to the cart, where Sadie was sitting in the back while Charles argued with someone.

"We're just going in for supplies," Charles tells him.

"I need supplies, Charles," The old man says.

"Is there a problem?" Colt asks.

"Colt meet the camp parasite, Uncle," Charles says.

"Listen, I just need one thing," Uncle says.

"Why can't you ride in by yourself?" Colt asks.

"I got Lumbago," Uncle says. Colt looks at Charles with a raised eyebrow. Charles shrugs his shoulder.

"Do you have your own money?" Colt asks.

"I have enough," Uncle says.

"Get in," Colt tells him. Uncle cheers as he gets in the back with Sadie. Charles grabs the reins, and they ride out. Colt whistles for Thea to follow. They pull out of the woods. They start to go down the trail.

"Hosea says you're a bounty hunter Colt," Uncle says.

"That is correct. I work for other people sometimes. I'm not just a bounty hunter, Uncle I'm also an outlaw," Colt tells him.

"Have you ever run with anybody?" Charles asks.

"Sometimes. Haven't in a while. Did a heist a few months ago. Wasn't nothing too big, but it paid," Colt tells them.

How well does bounty hunting pay?" Uncle asks.

"Depends on the bounty some pay a lot some pay only 10$," Colt tells him. They go over the train tracks into town. They pull up beside the general store. "Sadie Uncle, if you guys could go order what we need, I'll go check the mail," Charles says.

"What is Colt doing?" Uncle asks.

"I'm going to the sheriff's office to see if I have a letter from Blackwater," Colt tells them. They all nod. Colt walks over to the sheriff's office.

"Mr. Morgan," Sheriff Malloy says.

"Sheriff. Are there any letters for me from Blackwater?" Colt asks. The sheriff reaches into his desk and grabs a letter. He puts the letter on his desk.

"This came in last night," The sheriff says. Colt grabs the letter.

"Thank you, sheriff. Good day," Colt says as he walks out. Colt opens the letter.

This is Agent Milton. I want an update. Meet me in Blackwater. The note says. "Shit," Colt says. Colt walks back down to the wagon where everybody was waiting. "Can you guys get back to camp?" Colt asks.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Charles asks.

"Mr. Miltions wants to see me. I have to go to Blackwater," Colt tells them.

"What are you going to tell them?" Uncle asks.

"I'll tell them that you were seen going up the mountain," Colt says. They nod.

"Be safe," Sadie says.

"I will. I'll see you in a few days," Colt tells them. He climbs up onto Thea and rides out of Valentine. It takes Colt a day to get back to Blackwater. He hitches the horse and walks into the sheriff's office. Agent Milton and Ross were sitting on the desk. The sheriff was working on paperwork. Agent Milton looks at him.

"Mr. Morgan," Agent Milton says.

"Mr. Milton. Mr. Ross," Colt says to them.

"So, what have you found?" Agent Ross asks.

"Not much, it's only been a little over a week. All I was able to collect is that they headed into the mountains," Colt tells them.

"A Leviticus Cornwall train was robbed up there. Mr. Cornwall had a feeling it was them. We will send some agents up there. Mr. Morgan, you head to Valentine and the surrounding area. Keep doing bounties report if you find anything," Milton tells Colt, who nods.

"Of Course. Good day gentlemen," Colt says to them before he leaves.

The next day Colt rides into camp and hitches his horse. He walked over to Dutch, who was talking to Bill. "You are one dumb son of a bitch," Colt says to Dutch as he walks up to him. Bill and Dutch turn to look at him as well as the other members of the gang.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Morgan?" Dutch asks.

"Yeah, there is. Yesterday I met with Mr. Milton. He told me that you guys robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train. Out of everybody in the state that was the worst person to rob," Colt says.

"I told him that," Hosea tells him.

"What do you know about Mr. Cornwall?" Javier asks.

"I know a lot about Mr. Cornwall. I have worked for Mr. Cornwall before. He is not a man that likes to be messed with. He holds a grudge. He has an army Dutch and unlimited money," Colt says to Dutch.

"I understand your concern Colt, but we have covered our tracks pretty well," Dutch says.

"Just be careful Dutch," Colt says before he walks away from the man. He stands by the end of the cliff and smokes a cigarette. Arthur comes and stands by him.

"Nobody has ever talked to Dutch that way," Arthur tells him.

"He made a mistake, Arthur," Colt tells him.

"We all make mistakes," Arthur says.

"Did Dutch pick you up after?" Colt asks.

"So we have both come to the same conclusion. We're brothers," Arthur says.

"It makes sense. We both have the same last name. I was three years older than you, and my brother's name was Arthur and was fifteen when we got separated," Colt says.

"How did our parents die?" Arthur asks.

"We were sleeping. When men broke down our door and took us outside, they put us all on our knees and shot Ma and Pa in the head before they took me," Colt tells Arthur, who nods.

"How did you get away?" Arthur asks.

"It took a few years. They were sleeping one night. The guard forgot to lock my cage. I snuck out and killed them. After I left and met a man named Cripps. I was 25 when that happened. I was with Cripps for thirteen years. He moved to go on some business. He should be back by next year," Colt tells Arthur, who nods.

"Maybe we can reconnect now that we have found each other," Arthur says.

"I know we can," Colt tells him. Arthur smiles before he walks away. Colt helps around the camp. That night he opens his journal.

I found out Dutch robbed Leviticus Cornwall. He thinks they should be fine, but I fear that will not be the case. Agent Milton may be a problem later on. I finally found my brother after over two decades. I hope to get Sadie out more. I quite like Charles and Hosea. I hope that they will all be ok. Colt closes his journal and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading. How do you guys feel about this story? I like writing it. Would you guys rather see Colt with Abigail Sadie or Mary-Beth. Thanks for reading until next time.


	4. Chapter 4-Bounty hunting

Chapter 4-Bounty hunting  
It's been a week since Colt has joined the Van Der Linde Gang. He was in Valentine looking at the bounty board. He was looking at a poster when the Sheriff came out. "Mr. Morgan, I have a bounty for you," The Sheriff says to him. Colt looks at him.

"What is it, Sheriff?" Colt asks. The Sheriff walks into the jail and comes back out a few moments later with a poster. 

"I was going to give this to you last time, but you had to head towards Blackwater," The Sheriff says as he hands him the poster. The poster had three men and one woman on it. 

"That is the Jones family. There is the father, William Jones. The mother, Jenny Jones. Their two sons Austin Jones and Butch Jones. They have killed, robbed, beat and raped. All of them together are wanted for $800. They were last seen up in Beavers Hollow. Take them to Annesburg. They’ll have your money," The Sheriff tells him. Colt smiles.

"Thank you, Sheriff. Good day," Colt says. He gets on his horse and rides out of town. He rides into Camp. "Mr. Morgan, how did you get on," Dutch asks as Colt gets off Thea. He pats her before he walks up to Dutch.

"Pretty good. I am going after a family that's bounty is $800. I'll take three people, and The cut will be $400 for Camp and the hundred for the four of us," Colt tells Dutch, who smiles.

"Good work. Take whoever you want. Be safe," Dutch tells him.

"Corse Dutch," Colt tells him. He walks past Strauss.

"Mr. Morgan, could you have a look at these names?" Strauss asks him. Colt looks in the book.

"How much is Thomas Downes owed?" Colt asks.

"$80," Strauss tells him. Colt pulls $80 out of his satchel. He puts it on the table. 

"That should pay it off," Colt tells him.

"Why did you pay for that?" Strauss asks.

"Because Mr. Downes has Tuberculosis. Now he can enjoy the last few weeks he has left. Will that pay it?" Colt asks.

"Yes," Strauss tells him. Colt nods before he heads back to his horse. 

"Where are you going?" Hosea asks.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Colt tells him. It takes him about a half an hour to get to the Downes farm. Thomas looks up at him. 

"Can I help you?" Thomas asks. His wife and son look at him.

"Name's Colt. I work with Leopold Strauss. I just wanted to tell you I paid your debt. I know about your Disease. Don't worry about it anymore. Don't take anymore money from that man and enjoy the time you have left with your family," Colt tells him.

"How can we repay," His wife asks him.

"Don't. Just enjoy the time you have left with your husband," Colt tells them. He pulls out a $100 and throws it at Thomas, who catches it. "Good day," Colt says before he gets back on his horse and leaves. He rides back to Camp.

"You have only been gone an hour," Hosea says.

"Had something to do," Colt tells him. He walks over to Arthur's tent. Arthur was reading.

"You want to come bounty hunting with me? Colt asks him.

"How much it pay?" Arthur asks. "$100 for me, you the other two that come with us and $400 for the gang," Colt tells his brother.

"Let me get ready," Arthur says. Colt smiles and walks away. He walks over to Bill, who was sharping his knife. 

"Bill you to come on a bounty hunt with Arthur and me. It pays $100," Colt tells Bill, who looks at him.

"Sure why not," Bill says. 

"Well, get ready. I have one more person to talk to," Colt tells Bill, who nods. Colt walks over to Sadie, who was watching dishes. She had got a change of clothes, but she still helped Pearson. 

"Sadie me Arthur and Bill are heading on a bounty hunt and we need one more. You in?" Colt asks.

"Yes, I could use a break," Sadie tells him.

"Good, go get ready," Colt tells her. She smiles and walks away. Colt walks over to Dutch and Hosea, who was talking. "I'm taking Bill Arthur, and Sadie were reading up to Beaver hollow up by Annesburg. We'll be gone a few days," Colt tells them.

"Ok, We should be fine. Good Luck," Dutch tells him. He nods as he walks over to his horse, where the others were waiting. 

"We're heading up towards Annesburg," Colt tells them. They nod as they all load up on their horses and ride out of Camp.

This one is shorter than usual. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying this story I am. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5-The Jones family

Chapter 5-The Jones Family

Colt Sadie Arthur and Bill were riding north towards Beaver hollow. It was getting late. "Let's stop here for the night. We should get to Beaver hollow by tomorrow night," Colt says. The others nod. They stop the horses by in an opening off the trail. Colt gets off his horse and pulls off his bedroll. The others do the same. Arthur and Bill had tents. They had two tents. Colt and Sadie were sharing one while Arthur and Billy were sharing the other. "We need food," Bill says.

"I'll go catch something. You three step up camp," Arthur says as he leaves with his bow. Bill and Sadie put up the tent while Colt makes the fire. Arthur comes back about an hour later with a deer. Arthur sets it down. Bill skins the deer. They all get some meat and cook it on the fire. They were all eating when Bill turns towards Colt.

"How do you know about Beaver hollow?" Bill asks.

"I've been up towards Annesburg a few times on bounties. I was around the area once when I found a camp. There was a gang there called the Murfree brood. I'm assuming that the Jones are paying them for protection," Colt says to them. They nod.

"Anything we should know about The Murfree broods?" Sadie asks.

"They mainly use Machete knives and Cattlemen Revolvers," Colt tells them. They finish eating and go to there tents. Colt lays down on his bedroll and goes to sleep. The next morning Colt woke up to the smell of meat. He looks up and sees Sadie Bill and Arthur cooking meat.

"Get up," Bill says. Colt gets up and walks over to them. Sadie hands him a piece of meat. He nods as her and eats. Arthur had given him a cut of coffee, which he drank.

"Ok, we should make it to Beaver hollow by evening. We need to find a scouting position when we get there," Colt says. They all nod. They tear down camp move on. It was evening by the time they got close. They got up a hill, and Colt pulled out his binoculars. He looks at sees the Murfree boys but nobody from the Jones family. "Follow me," He tells them. They nod. Colt leads them to the ladder that leads into the cave. "Mr. Morgan and I are going to push them further into the cave. Mr. Williamson Mr. Adler, you two will wait here, and if they try to leave, knock them out and hogtie them. Do not kill them. Everybody understand?" Colt asks. The other three nod. Colt walks to his horse and grabs his Lancaster rifle and shotgun. They get behind a road near the cave. "Ready to raise some hell?" Colt asks his brother. Arthur smiles and nods. Colt gets up and aims and pulls the trigger hitting one of the Murfree broods in the eye. All of them stand up and start to shoot. Colt and Arthur begin to shoot them as more Murfree broods come out of the cave. They shoot for minutes. Arthur shoots the last one outside in the eye. They both stand up and start to walk towards the cave. Colt pulls out his shotgun.

"You think there are more in there?" Arthur asks.

"No," Colt says. They walk through the cave. Colt and Arthur round a corner and are both tackled to the ground by the father William and the older brother Austin. They both had knives. William swings his knife down on Colt, who moves, but the knife still hits his shoulder. He heads butts the man who falls off him. Colt gets up and kicks the man in the face knocking him out. He walks over to Austin, who was still trying to stab Arthur. He grabs the man by his hair and slams his face in the wall knocking him out also. Colt pulls out his Lasso and hogties the father as Arthur does the same for the brother. Colt picks up William.

"What about the other two?" Arthur asks.

"These to stayed behind to kill us. The other two went up the ladder," Colt tells him as they walk out of the cave. They see Bill and Sadie on their horses with Jenny Jones and Butch Jones. They were both knocked out. They whistle for their horses.

"You ok?" Sadie asks while looking at his shoulder.

"Yeah. This fucker got me," Colt tells her as he puts William up on his horse. Colt struggles to get up on his horse. Bill gets off his and helps him up. "Thanks," Colt says to Bill, who nods. They ride out of Beaver Hollow and head for Annesburg. They reach Annesburg during the night. Colt gets off his horse and grabs William and walks in the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff looks up.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan. You got the Jones. There is a cell for the whole family," The Sheriff says. Colt sets them down and walks out the other three doing the same. Colt walks over to the Sheriff. "Here's $1200," The Sheriff says.

"The price was $800," Colt says.

"The other four hundred is from the people of Annesburg. Call it a thank you," The Sheriff says.

"Thank you, Sheriff. Good day," Colt says as the four of them walk out. "Looks like we're all getting $150," Colt says as he gives them the money. They leave town and ride throughout the night. They get back to camp early morning. They hitch their horses. Colt and Arthur walk over to Dutch and Hosea.

"Here's $600," Colt says as he hands the money to Dutch who smiles.

"Good take, boys. Are you ok, Colt?" Hosea asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Colt tells him.

"Good job, guys. Get some rest. Colt wrap that shoulder and rest," Dutch says. They both nod. Colt walks over to Bill.

"Thanks for the help, Bill. I hope to ride with you again," Colt says to Bill, who smiles.

"I hope so to Mr. Morgan," Bill says. Colt smiles before he heads to his bed and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading guys as always suggestions are welcomed. These first few chapters have been Colt building a relationship with some of the gang members I hope to do one or two more of these before we hit chapter 2. I have been getting mix options on who Colt should get with. For now I will keep him with Sadie and wait and give it a little more time before I decide. The other paring could be Arthur and Mary-Beth or Arthur and Sadie. Hope to hear options on next time.


	6. Chapter 6-O'Driscoll

Chapter 6-The O'driscoll's

It's been two weeks since Colt had joined the Van der Linde gang. Colt was skinning a deer for Pearson when Javier came flying into camp on his horse. Colt finishes the deer and walks over to Javier, who was walking towards Dutch and Hosea. "What's wrong, Javier?" Hosea asks.

"O'Driscoll's," Javier says.

"What about the O'driscoll's?" Dutch asks.

"I heard some in town talking about how they were going to rob the bank," Javier says.

"Dutch, that's bad. If they rob the bank, the Pinkertons will be here by the next day," Colt says.

"How many?" Dutch asks.

"10 maybe 15. They said nobody else knows that it's a surprise for Colm," Javier says.

"Good job Javier. Do you know where they are camped?" Hosea asks.

"They are camped in Cumberland forest," Javier says.

"Ok, Colt me you Javier Charles and Sadie are going to head up there. Kill them all and burn the bodies," Dutch says as he stands up. Colt nods as he walks over to Charles.

"We're going after some O' Driscoll's. They are planning a bank heist which could bring Pinkertons," Colt says to him. Charles nods as he gets up. Colt and Charles meet Sadie Javier and Dutch by their horses. Dutch climbs up on his horse.

"Mr. Morgan Mr. Mattews Ms. Grimshaw, you are in charge. We'll be back," Dutch says. They ride out of camp and start to head towards Cumberlands forest.

"Colt, have you ever ran into any O'driscoll's?" Javier asks.

"I have a few times. Most were trying to rob me. They don't seem like the smartest bunch," Colt says.

"So, what's the plan here, Dutch?" Sadie asks.

"That depends. Do you guys want to go quiet or not?" Dutch asks.

"I say we go quiet for as long as possible," Charles says. They others nodded.

"Mr. Smith and Mr. Morgan will go in close, will their bows and try to kill as many as possible. The rest of us will wait at three different sides of the camp once the bullets start to fly. We all go in and kill them quickly," Dutch says. The others nod as they continue to ride towards Cumberland Forest.

Camp

Arthur was sitting on his bed when Mary-Beth came over to him. "Arthur," Mary-Beth says. Arthur looks up at her.

"Yes, Mary-Beth?" Arthur asks.

"Could you take me into town to grab a few things?" Mary-Beth asks him. Arthur looks at her for a moment.

"Sure," Arthur says as he stands up. Arthur walks over to Hosea. "I'm gonna take Mary-Beth into town," Arthur tells Hosea.

"I would do it quietly, or Ms. Grimshaw will have your head," Hosea says.

"Of course," Arthur says as he walks towards his horse. Mary-Beth follows him. Arthur lifts Mary-Beth onto the back of his horse before he climbs on. He rides out of camp. A few moments later, walks over to Hosea.

"Have you seen Ms. Graskill?" asks.

"Arthur took her into town," Hosea says with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna kill them both," Ms. Grimshaw says as she walks away, and Hosea laughs.

Dutch Sadie Colt Javier and Charles stop a little bit away from the O'driscoll's camp. Colt and Hosea grab their bows. Colt also grabs his bolt action with a knife and hands it to Javier. "One of us should shoot from afar," Colt says Javier nods. Colt grabs his Lancaster rifle. The group starts to move towards the camp. They were north of the camp. They get near the camp and stop. Colt and Dutch pull out their binoculars and look at the camp. "I count 15," Colt says. Dutch nods.

"Ok, Mr. Escuella stay here and shoot from afar. Mrs. Adler move to the east side of camp, and I'll head to the east. Mr. Morgan Mr. Smith head to the west and kill as many as you can quietly," Dutch says. They all nod as they move to their spots.

In town

Arthur and Mary-Beth stop by the general store. Arthur gets off the horse and helps Mary-Beth down. "Go get what you need. I'll gonna go get some ammo," Arthur tells her. Mary-Beth nods as Arthur walks into the gunshop. Arthur buys ammo and walks out of the gunshop. He sees a man pulling Mary-Beth to the side of the hotel. The man who was drunk. Arthur walks over to them.

"I'll pay," The man says as he holds Mary-Beth against the wall.

"Sir, please let me go," Mary-Beth says. Arthur pulls out his revolver and presses it against the man's head.

"I would leave now, friend," Arthur says to the man who looks at him scared. The man lets go of Mary-Beth and stumbles away. He gets to the edge of the mud and falls into the mud. "Are you ok, Mary-Beth?" Arthur asks as they head to the horse.

"Yes, just a drunken bastard," Mary-Beth says.

"Did you get everything you need?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Mary-Beth says. Arthur nods as he helps her back up on the horse. Arthur climbs up and rides out of town.

Cumberland Forest

Colt and Charles walk towards the first to men who were on patrol. Arthur and Charles walk behind the two and stab them in the neck. They move the bodies behind the trees. One was sitting on a log. Colt walks over and stabs the man in the neck. He pulls the man behind the log. Charles comes over. "If we try to kill anymore like these will be shot. I say we kill as many as possible," Colt says. Charles nods. Colt pulls out his rifle and aims his gun. Charles looks at him and nods. Colt pulls the trigger and kills one as Charles kills another. The O'driscoll's stand up and start to get shot by Javier Sadie and Dutch. Javier shoots the last one in the head. They all walk towards the middle of the camp.

"Good shooting," Dutch says. "Move the bodies into a pile and burn them. After we take whatever they have," Dutch says the others nod.

Camp

Arthur and Mary-Beth ride into camp. Arthur helps Mary-Beth off his horse. "Mr. Morgan. Ms. Gaskill," Ms. Grimshaw says as she walks up to them. Arthur holds up his hand.

"Please not now, Ms. Grimshaw," Arthur says to , who stops.

"Thank you, Arthur," Mary-Beth says before she walks away.

"What happened, Mr. Morgan?" Ms. Grimshaw asks.

"Some drunken asshole in town. She's a little shaken up. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me," Arthur says to .

"There's no need for that, Mr. Morgan. Thank you," says before she walks away.

With Dutch's group

The group had burned the bodies and were gathering the O'driscoll's supplies. Colt opens a lockbox. Colt pulls out the money. "Dutch, we have got some money," Colt says Dutch walks over and grabs it.

"Yes. This was worth it $1,000," Dutch says he gives them all $100. They get back on their horses and rides back to camp.

Camp

The five gang members ride into camp. "How did it go?" Hosea asks as they get off their horses.

"Good. We shouldn't have any problems. We also go some money," Dutch says.

"Good job, fellers, Mrs. Adler. I hope to ride with you all again," Dutch says before he walks away. Colt walks over to Sadie.

"You're becoming a regular outlaw, Mrs. Adler," Colt says with a smile.

"So are you, Mr. Morgan," Sadie says.

"I was already an outlaw Sadie," Colt tells her.

"So is Arthur, your brother?" Sadie asks.

"Yeah, I think most people have figured it out," Colt says.

"So, now what?" Sadie asks.

"I will be staying with you and the gang. I will have to be careful," Colt says.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Sadie says.

"I don't promise anything, Mrs. Adler," Colt says.

"I have already lost one of the most important men in my life I don't want to lose the other," Sadie says before she walks away. Colt watches her before he walks back towards his tent. Arthur walks over to Mary-Beth.

"How are you doing, Mary-Beth?" Arthur asks her. Mary-Beth looks at him.

"I'm ok now, Arthur, thank you," Mary-Beth says to Arthur.

"Good. Good day Mary-Beth," Arthur says

It was late when Colt opens his Journal. This gang is full of surprises. They have made quite a full enemies. I hope that everything turns out, ok. Sadie is a confusing woman. I find myself getting feelings for her that I wish I didn't. That is a problem for the future; for now, I shall listen for anything on Sean and keep the Pinkertons off the gang's trail. I hope everybody makes it out alive. Colt shuts his Journal and lays down.

Thanks for reading. As Always, I would love to see some reviews. I am leaning into Mary-Beth and Arthur, and Sadie and Colt tell me what you think. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7-Valentine

Chapter 7-Valentine

Colt was in Blackwater. He walks into the Sheriff's office. "Mr. Miltion Mr. Ross," Colt says to the two agents.

"What have you found?" Ross asks.

"Nothing. This gang is good at hiding. No robberies no murders no fights," Colt tells them.

"Yeah, that does not surprise me. We have something to lure them out, though," Milton says.

"What?" Colt asks.

"Sean Macquarie. We found him, and now we're going to use them as bait to lure them in," Milton says.

"How are you going to get them here?" Colt asks them.

"They probably will hear about it pretty soon. It will also be in the newspaper I bet they have gang members we don't know about in Blackwater," Milton says.

"Yes, I bet they do. What do you want me to do?" Colt asks.

"Stay in Valintine. If they are there, you will see if. Remember to follow them to Van der Linde," Milton says.

"Of course," Colt says before he leaves. He gets on Thea and rides out of Blackwater.

Camp

Arthur walks over to Uncle and kicks him. "Careful not to work yourself to death there, Uncle," Arthur says to the old man as he stands up.

"I was thinking," Uncle says

"Does it pay well?" Arthur asks.

"Eventually," Uncle says.

"So, While the rest of us are busy stealing, killing, lying fight to try to survive, you get to think all-day," Arthur says to Uncle.

"It's a strange world we live in. Arthur Morgan," Uncle says.

"Do you wanna head into town see if we can find anything out?" Arthur asks the older man.

"Sure, I got some errands to run," Uncle says.

"Great go check the horse are ready," Artur tells Uncle. Uncle sighs before he walks away.

"If you're gonna take the old man in town, could you take us too?" Karen asks. Arthur lights a cigarette.

"Why what do you have planned?" Arthur asks.

"Nothing we'll find something for y'all to do. We always do," Karen says.

"We're bored out of our minds. Been cooped up here for two weeks now," Mary-Beth says. "Karen's ready to about murder Grimshaw," Mary-Beth says.

"Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" Arthur asks.

"Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" What happened to you, Arthur? Three young, healthy women want you to take 'em robbing, and you're worried about house. Let's go!" Karen says.

"Fair enough, you got me. Come on, get in. I'm gonna go talk to Dutch," Arthur says before he walks over to Dutch's tent.

"You seen Colt?" Artur asks Dutch, who looks up at him.

"Left late last night. Said he needed to go check in with the Pinkertons see if they heard anything on Sean," Dutch says. Arthur nods. "Also asked him to look for Lenny and Micah," Dutch tells Arthur, who nods before he heads over to the girls.

With Colt

Colt was riding on the trail when someone ran into him on his horse, knocking him and the other man on the ground. Colt gets up and looks at the young man. "You okay?" Colt asks him.

"Yea, I'm fine," The man says as he holds his shoulder.

"No, you're not. What's your name, son?" Colt asks.

"Lenny," The man says.

"Lenny Summers, by any chance?" Colt asks. Lenny looks at him for a moment before he pulls out his gun.

"Woah, kid. I'm with Dutch," Colt says. Lenny lowes his gun. "Your shoulder is popped out of place. I'll take you to Valentine to get your arm fixed, and then I'll take you to camp," Colt says to Lenny, who nods as he gets back on his horse. Colt gets on Thea. "Can you ride, okay?" Colt asks.

"Just fine," Lenny says as they start to ride slowly. "How did you end up with Dutch?" Lenny asks.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I was hired by the Pinkertons to hunt Dutch down," Colt says. Lenny puts his hand on his gun. "I'm not finished," Colt says. "I'm friends with Sadie, and I was friends with her husband. She left a note for me at her house. I tracked down Mr. Escaulla and Mr. Smith and got a meeting with Dutch. The agreement was I can come in freely if I give them information on the Pinkertons. I've been with the gang for about three weeks now. Also, I'm Arthur's brother," Colt says to him. Lenny looks at him.

"Arthur has a brother?" Lenny asks.

"Yeah. We got separated when he was fifteen. Why were you in such a hurry?" Colt asks him.

"I imagine Dutch or Arthur has mentioned Micah," Lenny says.

"Arthur described him as a hot-headed idiot, and from what I have read on him, I agree," Colt tells him.

"Well, he met some friends and got himself arrested. They want to hang him," Lenny tells him.

"I imagine you want to break him out," Colt says.

"Of course," Lenny says.

"Look, Micah will want revenge on the town if we break him out in town. A lot of people will die unnecessarily," Colt says.

"So, what we let him hang?" Lenny asks.

"No. But we need another plan. Once that does not require all those people to die," Colt says. Lenny nods as they ride forward.

Valentine

Arthur Uncle Tilly Karen and Mary-Beth ride into town. "Smell those sheep," Tilly says

"Or is that Uncle?" Karen asks.

"Very funny," Uncle says.

"This is a decent little town," Mary-Beth says.

"You would know Arthur brought you here last week," Karen says. Mary-Beth laughs.

Look at all that snow on the mountains. Sure don't want to be back up there," Mary-Beth says.

"You think we should have asked Molly to come with us? Tilly asks.

"Oh no, Miss O'Shea is far too high and mighty now for the likes of us or to do any real work. She's a society lady now," Karen says. "Okay, take a good look around, ladies. Let's see what we got here," Karen says as they turn the corner onto the main street.

"Sheriff's office on the right. Sure you and Colt could pick up some bounties there, Arthur," Uncle says.

"Heaven forbid you put your head on the line," Arthur says.

"That's a young man's game," Uncle says.

"Oh yes, we can get up to some mischief here, alright," Tilly says.

"Just remember keep a low profile," Arthur says.

"Will you remember that, though. Arthur?" Karen asks.

"Probably not," Arthur says.

"Let's park up down the end there, near the stables," Uncle says. Arthur stops the wagon. "Alright, here we are just like I said. The cultural center of civilization. Man at his finest," Uncle says.

"Uncle, What are we doing?" Arthur asks.

"Well, we're gonna do what any self-respecting maniac does put the woman to work," Uncle says.

"With pleasure, we'll start at the saloon," Karen says.

"Okay, just stay outta trouble and don't get yourselves noticed," Arthur says.

"Right, I need to get something from the stores," Uncle says.

"Okay, we'll see you at the general store when you're done," Arthur says.

"Come on, ladies imagine we're in Paris," Karen says as she Mary-Beth and Tilly walk away.

"So that's how you see yourself is it? A maniac?" Arthur asks.

"Well, in my youth, I used to be known as the one-shot kid," Uncle says as they walk.

"Okay... I'm not gonna ask why," Arthur says.

"You're a sad man, Arthur Morgan. But I know you love me," Uncle says.

"Desperately... you're my favorite parasite. No... ringworm's my favorite parasite. You're my second favorite parasite," Arthur says.

"Very funny," Uncle says.

"I lied... ringworm, then rats with the plague then you," Arthur says.

"Shut up, this is the place come on," Uncle says. After they finish shopping, they sit on a bench, and Arthur takes a nap. Arthur wakes up when Mary-Beth came over.

"Gentlemen. I think I got something good. I snuck into this fancy house and acted like a service girl. Usually works. Someone was saying her sister was taking a trip from New York or someplace. A train full of rick tourists head to Saint-Denis and then cruising off to Brazil," Mary-Beth tells them.

"Okay," Arthur says.

"A train laden with baggage passing through a bit of deserted country at night as to get to the docks in time for tides in someplace called Scarlett Meadows," Mary-Beth says.

"Yeah, I know it, yeah, it's right out near New Hanover. Right, it's real quiet out there," Uncle says.

"Sounds good. Where's Tilly and Karen?" Arthur asks.

"I think at the hotel they were picking up some drunken fellers that they were gonna rob," Mary-Beth tells him.

"Why?" Arthur asks.

"Seemed easy. They have been gone for quite a while," Mary-Beth says.

"I guess I'll go see if there's any trouble," Arthur says as he gets up.

"There's Tilly over there," Mary-Beth says. They see Tilly getting dragged to the site of the hotel. "That does not look ideal," Mary-Beth says.

"Excuse me," Arthur says as he walks towards the hotel. "Get your hands off her friend," Arthur says to the man holding Tilly.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

"A friend of mine," Tilly tells the man.

"Get off her," Arthur says.

"Or what, exactly?" The man asks.

"You wanna find out?" Arthur asks.

"You're making a big mistake Tilly Jackson," The Man says.

"Just get lost," Tilly says. The man leaves.

"Go wait with Uncle and Mary-Beth across the street," Arthur tells her.

"Okay, thanks, Arthur," Tilly says before she leaves. Arthur then walks into the hotel.

"I'm looking for a girl who came in here earlier with a drunker feller. Mid-twenties blond, you'd remember her," Arthur says.

"Yeah, they're in 2b upstairs. Are you a friend of his?" The man asks.

"A friend of hers," Arthur says before he walks upstairs. Arthur walks to the door and tries to open it. It was locked, so he kicked it open.

"Who are you," The man asks as Karen was on the ground after being hit.

"A friend of hers," Arthur says.

"Get out of here, buddy. I paid," The man says.

"Ain't paid to hit her," Arthur says before he punches the man in the face knocking him out. Arthur and Karen walk outside Karen, telling him about the bank.

"Thank you, Arthur. I don't much like being saved," Karne says. They walk over to the others.

"You okay," Tilly asks Karen.

"Yeah," Karen says.

"Hey, who's that guy over there looking at us?" Mary-Beth asks.

"Weren't you in Blackwater a few weeks back?" The man asks.

"Me? No sir. Ain't from there," Arthur says.

"No, you were. I definitely saw you with a bunch of fellers," The man says.

"Me? No. Impossible. Listen, buddy, come here a minute," Arthur says.

"I saw you," The man says before he rides off.

"Go get the girls home," Arthur tells the man before he leaves on a horse he stole. He chases the man until he falls off a cliff the man holds onto the edge. Arthur helps him up.

"I'm a mess," The man says.

"Well, you ain't dead," Arthur says.

"There is that," The man says. "Jimmy Brooks," Jimmy says.

"I think it's best for both of us if we pretend this never happened," Arthur says.

"I agree. You saved my life. You're a good man," Jimmy says before he pulls out a pen and hands it to Arthur. "It's one of them steel ones," Jimmy says.

"That's very kind of you. But I'm not a good man. Jimmy Brooks not usually. You see, I was in Blackwater. I kill people, and maybe I should have killed you. Should I have killed you, Jimmy Brooks?" Arthur asks.

Me? I never saw you not now, not ever. I think we have an understanding?" Jimmy asks.

"Of course we do. Jimmy Brooks. I will remember that. I've got a good memory," Arthur says. Jimmy leaves. Arthur walks to the horse he stole to return it.

That is the next chapter. Thanks for reading. As of right now, the pairing will be Colt and Sadie and Arthur and Mary-Beth. Tell me how you feel or if you have any more ideas. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8-The break out

Chapter-The Break out  
Colt and Lenny ride into Valentine. They see Arthur off of a man. Colt and Lenny hitch their horses and walk over to Arthur and Dutch, who was talking with a man. Arthur looks at him. "Colt Lenny," Arthur says. Dutch turns and looks at them.

"You find anything?" Dutch as Colt as Javier and Charles came over.

"I found out that Sean is alive," Colt tells him. The man with them nods.

"I found out the same thing. Josiah Trelawny," Trelawny says to him.

"Colt Morgan," Colt says to Trelawny, who looks at Arthur and then back at Colt.

"Oh. You're Mr. Morgan's long lost brother," Trelawny says. Colt nods.

"Look Charles head to Blackwater and scout it out. Javier, you go with Trelawny. Arthur join them when your ready," Dutch says. The men nod. Javier Charles and Trelawny leave.

"Bill walk Lenny over to the doctor's he popped his shoulder out of place," Colt says to Bill, who nods as he walks away.

"Where's Micah?" Dutch asks Lenny.

"Colt will explain it to you," Lenny says as they walk away.

"Bring him back to camp when you're done," Dutch says to Bill, who nods.

"Where's Micah?" Dutch asks Colt.

"Let's head back to camp. I'll explain there," Colt tells the two men who nod. They all get back on their horses and head out of Valentine.

They ride into camp and hitch their horses. They then walk over to the table Hosea was sitting at and sit down. "Now, where's Micah?" Dutch asks.

"He's in the Strawberry jail," Colt tells him.

"We have to break him out," Dutch says.

"We can't break him out in Strawberry," Colt says.

"Why?" Dutch asks.

"Because if we let Michah out in Strawberry, he will kill everybody because he will be pissed. He'll kill the law and anybody else who gets in his way. Innocent folks be damned. I may be part of this gang, but I will not let the law and innocent people die for no reason," Colt says to Dutch, who looks at him and smiles.

"You're right. Do you have a plan?" Hosea asks.

"I say we set a trap," Colt says.

"How?" Arthur asks.

"I head to Blackwater and tell agent Milton. He has a few Pinkertons, and me head to Strawberry and grab Micah. After we leave Strawberry, you kill the Pinkertons and grab Micah," Colt says.

"There is one big flaw in your plan. If you're there and nothing happens to you, they will know you're working with us," Dutch says.

"That's why you'll have to shoot me," Colt says. Arthur stands up.

"No way in hell. We are not risking you for Micah," Arthur says.

"Arthur, you would shoot me in the side or somewhere else. Nowhere fatal, and if I die, I will be fine with that as long as nobody in Strawberry has to die," Colt says with them.

"Let's say we do this. Who would you take?" Hosea asks.

"Bill Sadie John and Dutch. Hosea to if you want to come," Colt says.

"Are you sure about this?" Hosea asks.

"This is a good plan. This is also a good way to make Milton think I'm working for him," Colt says.

"Fine, we'll do it," Hosea said. 

"Hosea," Arthur says.

"Your brothers right Arthur, this is the best plan we have got," Dutch says.

"Then why can't I come?" Arthur asks.

"Because as soon as we get Micah, you need to grab Sean," Colt says Arthur nods. Bill and Lenny ride into camp.

"He'll be fine Dutch. The doc said he would need to take it easy a few days," Bill says.

"Good. Lenny go rest. Bill grab Mrs. Adler and Mr. Marston," Dutch says. Bill nods. Bill comes back a few moments later with Sadie and John.

"What's up, Dutch?" Sadie asks.

"Micah is being held in Strawberry. The only problem is that you won't like it, Sadie, and we need you for it," Hosea tells her. Sadie looks at him.

"What is it?" Sadie asks. Dutch then explains the plan to Sadie Bill and John. By the end, Sadie had a look on her face that could kill.

"No," Sadie says.

"We ain't go a choice Sadie," Colt says.

"We could let Micah die," Sadie says.

"No, we can't. I will be fine," Colt says to her. Sadie turns to Dutch.

"If he dies. I will kill all of you," Sadie says to Dutch.

"I do not doubt that," Dutch says.

"Head out tomorrow morning. I should reach Blackwater by nightfall. You should see us going into Strawberry if you get there by noon," Colt tells them. They nod. Colt walks to his horse. Sadie and Arthur follow. Sadie hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Arthur shakes his hand.

"Don't die," Arthur says. Colt nods before he gets on Thea and rides out of camp.

Colt arrives in Blackwater and goes to the sheriff station. He opens the door and walks in. Milton looks up at him. "Mr. Morgan. Your back already. I hope you have some good news," Milton says.

"I do. I have found Micah Bell. He's locked up in Strawberry," Colt says. Milton smiles.

"Good job Colt. Tomorrow you and a few agents will head over and grab him. We'll hand Mr. Bell," Milton says.

"Good, sir. I will meet you here tomorrow morning," Colt says before he leaves and rents a room where he sleeps.

The next morning he rides over to the sheriff station. He sees Pinkerton agents with a jail wagon. Colt walks over to Milton. "Ah, your here, Mr. Morgan. Grab what you need off your horse," Milton says.

"I already have," Colt says. Milton nods and gestures for Colt to get on the wagon. Colt nods. 

"I expect all five of back here by nightfall with Micah Bell. I'll watch you're horse Colt," Milton says. Colt nods as they leave Blackwater. They arrive at Strawberry in at noon and get out of the wagon. Colt and two agents walk into the jail.

"We're with the Pinkerton detection agency. We are here for Micah Bell," The agent says. The Sheriff nods.

"He's down in the cell. I'll grab him," The Sheriff says. They come up a few moments later with Micah. 

"I want my guns," Micah says.

"If I grab your guns. Will you cooperate?" Colt asks.

"Yes," Micah says.

"Fine. Where are they?" Colt asks. Micah tells Colt, and he leaves. Colt knocks on the house door. A man opens the door. 

"Yes?" The man asks.

"I need Mr. Bell's gun. I'm with the Pinkertons," Colt says. The man nods before he goes in. He comes out with Micah's holster and guns. Colt nods before he leaves. Colt goes back to the men, and they leave Strawberry. They were going to the river when the first gunshot when off, killing the agent driving. Multiple shots go off after, and all the agents fall down dead. Dutch Bill Sadie John and Hosea come out of the woods.

"Yes. Good job, boys," Micah says. Bill breaks the lock, and Micah walks over to Colt and punches him before he grabs his guns.

"Micah stop," Dutch says.

"He's with them," Micah says.

"No, he's not. I'll explain on the way back," Dutch says. Micah nods.

"You ready?" Dutch asks Colt, who nods as he steadies himself. Dutch shoots Colt in the side close to his stomach. Colt falls to the ground and looks up. He hears the horses leave. He closes his eyes, ok with whatever happens next.

I'm back. I got my computer fixed. This week it will be The road ahead and sins of a family on Monday and Wednesdays. Dying hope on Tuesday and Thursday. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and any suggestions or ideas you may have. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9-The party

Chapter 9-The party  
Colt opens his eyes and groans as he feels pain in his side. "You're awake, Mr. Morgan," The doctor says.

"How long have I been out?" Colt asks. 

"Two days," The doctor tells him.

"Can I leave?" Colt asks the doctor.

"Yes. Your weapons and in the closet. Once you are done, you will need to pay me $50 before you leave," The doctor tells Colt, who nods as he stands up. The doctor leaves as Colt gets his weapons and satchel. He walks out and puts $50 on the counter. "Thank you. Agent Milton wanted to see you in the sheriff's office," The doctor tells Colt, who nods as he leaves the building. He walks over to the sheriff station and sees Thea outside. He walks up to his horse and pats it before he walks inside. Milton and Ross look up at him. 

"Ah, Mr. Morgan, you're awake. How's your side?" Ross asks.

"It still hurts a little, but I'll be fine," Colt tells them.

"What happened out there, Mr. Morgan?" Milton asks.

"Everything was going as planned when suddenly gunshots when off and everybody around me was dead. The last thing I saw was Dutch Van der Linde before I was shot and fell off the wagon. I thought I would be dead," Colt tells them.

"You would've have been If a rider didn't find you as you came out of Strawberry. He brought you here. While you were knocked out, they also grabbed Mr. MacGurie," Milton says.

"What do you want me to do?" Colt asks.

"You did good finding Mr. Bell. Sadly that turned bad. Go back to Valentine. We'll be heading there in two days," Milton tells Colt, who nods as he leaves the building and gets on his horse. He leaves Blackwater.

Colt gets to camp by sundown. His side was sour, so he gets off his horse. "Who's there?" Bill asks. 

"It's Colt. Could I get some help?" Colt asks as he holds his side. Bill comes down the hill and wraps his arm around Colt's shoulder to help him walk. Colt clicks whistles, and Thea follows them. Dutch was the first to see them. 

"Colt. Bill sit him down," Dutch says as he comes over and helps. He wraps his arm around Colt and helps him sit down. Sadie comes over and hugs him and then smacks him on the shoulder. 

"Your ain't idiot," She says.

"Don't I know it," Colt says. "How was your party after you got Sean and Micah back?" Colt asks

"We haven't partied yet. We were waiting for you. Glad your ok, son," Hosea says. Colt nods.

"Let's celebrate the return of Micah Sean and Colt," Dutch says. Everybody cheers. Arthur comes over with a beer and hands it to him. Colt nods.

"Glad you're ok," Arthur says.

"Me to brother me to," Colt tells him. Sadie sits down beside him. Dutch starts to play music. Colt looks at his brother. "Go ask Mary-Beth for a dance," Colt says to Arthur, who blushes but nods as he walks off. "I would offer you a dance Mrs. Adler, but I feel I might make my side worse," Colt tells Sadie, who smiles.

"Dancing really isn't my style anyway," Sadie says. "After your better, maybe you could take me bounty hunting again," Sadie says.

"I would love to," Colt says. Sadie smiles as Micah comes over and sits down and looks at Colt.

"I guess I owe you a thank you," Micah says.

"I suppose you do," Colt says.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan. Just so we're clear, I don't trust you," Micah says.

"I don't trust you either, Mr. Bell," Colt says.

"Maybe we could learn to trust each other," Micah says.

"Maybe," Colt says. Micah nods before he leaves.

"I can't believe you risked your life for him," Charles says as he comes over. Sadie nods, agreeing with him.

"I didn't do it for Micah. I would have been fine if he died. I risked my life to make sure nobody died that didn't deserve to die," Colt says. Charles nods as he sits down. They all look at Arthur and Mary-Beth, who were dancing.

"You trying to set your brother up," Charles asks.

"Maybe," Colt says with a smile. Dutch comes over and sits in front of Colt.

"Thank you, Colt, for doing what you did. You showed that you were loyal to this gang," Dutch says.

"Of course Dutch," Colt says.

"Go enjoy the night. Tomorrow we get back to work," Dutch says. Colt nods as Dutch walks over to Hosea. The song ends, and Arthur comes back over. 

"I hate you," Arthur says to his brother, who smiles. 

"Come on, let's go join the others," Charles says. The other three nod as they walk over to the others. Colt sits down on a log. Sadie sits on his left as Charles sits on his right, and Arthur sits beside Mary-Beth, who was beside Charles. Sean looks at Colt.

"Sean MacGuire," Sean says.

"Colt Morgan," Colt tells him. Sean nods as he takes a drink. The gang parties and drinks it was getting late, and Sadie was pretty drunk. Colt grabs her. He walks over to his tent and lays her down. Sadie kisses Colt on the cheek before she falls back down on the bed. Colt lies beside her and moves away, so each of them is on one side of the tent before he goes to sleep. Mary-Beth walks over to Arthur. 

"Sadie is out, and your brother is asleep. You still plan on doing the train job?" Mary-Beth asks.

"Yeah, I just need the right crew," Arthur tells her. Mary-Beth nods.

"Goodnight," Mary-Beth says.

"Goodnight," Mary-Beth says. Arthur walks to his tent and opens his journal.

I'm glad my brother is ok. Even though we are in a bad position, I'm happy. Maybe things will turn out ok. I hope everybody makes it. I find myself liking my time with Mary-Beth. I hope there are more moments with her. Arthur writes before he goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading as Always suggestions are welcomed. I am enjoying this story. I love writing it. I also love writing the gang. Charles and Arthur are really fun. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10-A Job With Hosea

Chapter 10-A job with Hosea  
Colt wakes up the next morning and feels something warn against his chest. He opens his eyes and sees Sadie's blonde hair. He hears her even breathing and realizes that she is still asleep. He breathes a sigh of relief. He slowly untangles himself from the sleeping woman and gets up and blush on his face. He gets out of his tent and sees Arthur looking at him with a smirk. "Say anything I'll kill you," Colt says to his brother, who laughs as he smokes. Colt walks over to the coffee pot and grabs a cup before he sits down. Hosea sits with him. 

"You want to do a job with me. I would ask Arthur, but he's busy with a job with Martson some train robbery," Hosea asks him.

"So you go for the other Morgan. What kind of job. My side can't handle much," Colt says.

"Easy. We're just doing a quick robbery," Hosea says.

"Sure. Why not," Colt says. Hosea nods.

"Great. Get what you need and meet me at Emerald ranch," Hosea says. Colt says. Hosea walks over to his horse and leaves. Colt gets up, grabs another cup of coffee, and heads back to his tent. He shakes Sadie. 

"Wake up sleepyhead," Colt says with a grin. Sadie groans as she opens her eyes. She looks around.

"Why am I in your tent?" Sadie asks.

"I brought you here after you got drunk last night," Colt tells her. She nods.

"Where did you sleep?" Sadie asks.

"On the other side," Colt tells her with a blush. Sadie nods. Colt hands her the coffee. She nods at him.

"So, what is your plan for the day?" Sadie asks.

"I'm gonna on a job with Hosea," Colt tells her. Sadie looks at him.

"I will tie you down," Sadie says.

"Sadie, my side will be fine. Hosea said it would be an easy job," Colt says.

"The only way I will let you leave if I can come," Sadie says.

"Fine. But this is Hosea's job," Colt says. Sadie nods as they head to their horses and leave camp. They make it to Emerald ranch in an hour. They see Hosea waiting for them by a man.

"Ah. Colt Mrs. Adler. This is Seamus. Our job is to rob his cousin by marriage of a stagecoach," Hosea says. They both nod as they head to their horses. 

"Please don't kill anybody," Seamus says. They nod as they leave.

"Mrs. Adler. You were unexpected. If you could ride ahead and check out this farm," Hosea says to the woman who nods as she rides forward. "So, what's troubling you?" Hosea asks. Colt looks at him. "You really think the only reason I brought you was for this job," Hosea says. Colt smiles.

"Sadie's husband, Jake. His name was Jake. I started to work for him, and over time, we became friends. Good friends. When I found out he died, I want to hunt down every son of bitch that was involved and find Sadie. I promised him I would protect her. I find myself feeling things for her. I shouldn't the more time I spend with her. I feel this guilt like I'm betraying Jake," Colt tells Hosea.

"I never met this Jake, but the way you and Mrs. Adler describe him makes him sound like a great man," Hosea says.

"He was,' Colt tells him.

"I think Jake would be proud of you. You kept her alive. I also think if he could choose any men for her, he would choose you. You're a good man Colt. Better than the rest of us. Yes, you have done some bad things, but haven't we all. Even the best men have many dark secrets. If there's even a chance, Sadie may feel the same, then you take it because that love will make you want to protect her even more," Hosea tells Colt, who looks at him before a moment before he nods.

"Thanks, Hosea," Colt says. Hosea smiles as they come up on the ranch and hide behind a rock with Sadie.

"It's still day. They're working. We could wait till night, and then Colt can head in and rob 'em while Hosea and I grab the couch or me, and Hosea could create a distraction," Sadie says.

"Let's head in at night," Colt says. They both nod as they lay there back against the rock. 

Colt heads inside the house at night and takes everything. He gets $450 from the house and heads outside. He sees them on the stagecoach. Sadie gets off and climbs on her horse. "Stagecoach," Sadie says. Colt nods as he climbs up and on the stagecoach. Hosea starts to ride off. 

"How much we get?" Hosea asks.

"$450," Colt tells him. "All three of us get $75, and the camp gets $225," Colt says. Hosea smiles as the head into the barn. Seamus pays them, and they leave.

"Another $450. Camp gets $450, and all three of us get $150," Hosea says as they hand him the money they nod. They ride into camp. They hitch their horses and walk over to Dutch. "We got a good take. Arthur back yet?" Hosea asks.

"No. Him Sean Charles and John headed for the train robbery. Michah said he was leaving for a few days to scope out a job," Dutch says. They nod. Dutch then looks at Colt.

"You shouldn't be up. Go rest. You guys did good that side will never get better if you don't rest," Dutch says. Colt nods as he heads towards a table and sits down. Sadie and Hosea come over with beers and hands them to Colt. 

"To a good job," Hosea says. The other two smile as they click their beers together and drinks them. Miss Grimshaw comes over. 

"Mr. Morgan let me check this wound," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods as he lifts his shirt. Miss Grimshaw looks at it. 

"You have been moving too much. This wound is going to get infected if you don't rest," Miss Grimshaw says.

"How long?" Colt asks.

"A few days at least and very little riding. You can help here. Mrs. Adler watch him," Miss Grimshaw says. Sadie nods with a smile.

"You know I could just leave at night," Colt says to Sadie.

"Then I will stay by you at all times," Sadie says. Colt groans and then look at Hosea, who chuckles.

"This woman terrifies me. I don't want to piss her off. I want to live," Hosea says.

"You are a very wise man," Sadie says. "Now off to you're tent," Sadie says. Colt groans before he leaves and lays down in his tent. Sadie sits by him. Arthur rides into camp around midnight and sees most of the camp was asleep. He walks to his tent and lays down and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading as always suggestions are welcomed. I love Hosea, so it's so much fun writing him. Until next time


	11. Chapter 11-Getting Money

Chapter 11-Getting Money  
Colt was reading a book. It has been about a week since his job with Hosea. Arthur had read a letter that was in his tent and left early in the morning with a frown on his face. Colt was reading when Miss Grimshaw comes over. "Let me check your side," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods as he lifts his shirt. Miss Grimshaw looks at his side. 

"You should be fine. Don't do too much, but you should be able to leave camp for a few hours," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods as Miss Grimshaw leaves. Colt stands up and walks to his horse. 

"We finally get to go somewhere," He says to Thea as he pats her. He walks back to his horse and grabs his gun belt. He wraps it around his waist. Arthur rides into camp, a frown on his face. Colt walks over to him. "What's wrong?" Colt asks.

"I ran into Mary. I'm just confused," Arthur says.

"Mary Linton. Your ex, right?" Colt asks his brother, who nods.

"I've heard about a man up in the mountains. They call him the Wolfman. Apparently, he lives with wolves. The bounty is good. $1000. You need some time to think, and I need to get out of camp. You in?" Colt asks. Arthur nods. 

"Let me grab some warmer clothes, and I'll be ready," Arthur says. Colt nods as he walks over to Sadie. 

"I'm heading up to the mountains with Arthur. We'll be back," He tells the woman, who smiles.

"Good. Lenny and I are going on a job. Banking coach coming through the heartlands not too far from here. Right after Emerald ranch and about an hour before Rodes. They will be heading through the swamps," Sadie says.

"I would take two more people. A banking coach will have a lot of guards, and in the swamps, you could be attacked by night folk," Colt says.

"Nightfolk?" Sadie asks.

"A group of men who kill people in the swamp," Colt tells her.

"I'll be ok," Sadie says. Colt nods. He kisses her forehead before he goes to his horse where Arthur was. They get on their horses.

"We'll be back in a few days," Colt says before they leave. Sadie walks over to Mary-Beth, who was reading. 

"How good are you at distractions?" Sadie asks. Mary-Beth looks up at her with a smile. 

"Pretty good. Why?" Mary-Beth asks.

"Lenny and I are going on a job. We could use a way to stop the coach," Sadie says. Mary-Beth smiles and nods. Sadie leaves and walks over to Bill and Charles. "Got a stagecoach. Could use some extra guns," Saide says to the two men who look up at her.

"We're in," Javier says. Sadie nods as she walks away to prep.

With Colt and Arthur  
Colt and Arthur ride out of Valentine and start to head towards the mountains. "So, what has you so confused?" Colt asks. "Talking to your big brother," Colt says with a smile. Arthur glares at him.

"I have been getting feelings for Mary-Beth. Now that I have seen Mary, I don't know. I have feelings for two amazing women," Arthur says.

"That are both named Mary," Colt says.

"I guess I have a type. As long as they have Mary in their names, I fall for them," Arthur says.

"We are both a bunch of fools, my friend," Colt says. Arthur smiles.

"That we are. That we are," Arthur says. They keep riding towards the mountain.

With Sadie  
Sadie, Charles, Mary-Beth, Lenny, and Javier stop by a hill. They get off their horses. "Mary-Beth, they should be here soon. Mary-Beth, are you ready?" Sadie asks the woman who nods with a smile. They see the coach. Mary-Beth walks down. 

"Wait, please. I need help," Mary-Beth says. The men stop and smile.

"Hi, miss. What's the problem?" One of the men asks with a grin.

"My horse died. My leg is hurt. I could use some help," Mary-Beth says with a smile. The men smile.

"Climb in," The man says. Mary-Beth smiles. 

"Now," Sadie says. They all pop up and shoot the men in the head. Four of the 12 men fall down dead as Mary-Beth hides. Sadie gets out of cover and shoots another one in the chest. The two groups exchange gunfire. They kill 11 of the men. They look around. "Where's the last one?" Sadie asks. 

"Right here?" the man says as he comes out of cover. He holds his gun to Mary-Beth's head. 

"Woah. Don't hurt her," Charles says. Mary-Beth looks at them for a moment before she bites his arm. The man screams as Mary-Beth dives to the ground. Javier shoots the man in the head. Sadie walks over to Mary-Beth as Charles goes to the stage couch. 

"You ok?" Sadie asks her. Mary-Beth nods. Charles comes out of the coach.

"Not bad $2250. $1000 for camp and $250 for us," Charles says. Everybody smiles as they get on their horses and start to head back to camp.

With Arthur and Colt  
Arthur and Colt get off their horses. They see smoke from a fire. Arthur and Colt grab their shotguns and rifles before they start to head towards the smoke. They get to the fire and see the man. The Wolfman looks at them. "Get them," The Wolfman says to the two wolves with him, before he starts to run. Arthur and Colt both shoot one of them. More wolves start to come from behind. 

"Go get him. I'll deal with these," Arthur says. Colt nods as he starts to run down the hill. He sees the man. He runs and tackles him to the ground. He punches the man in the face, knocking him out. Arthur comes down the hill with blood on his shirt. Colt lasso’s him and whistles for Thea, who runs over to him. Colt picks him up and sets him on his horse. They climb back up on their horses and start to ride back down the mountain.

They ride into Valentine the next day and get off their horses. Colt grabs the man off and walks into the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Malloy looks at them. "The Wolfman. Nice job, Colt. You two mister," The Sheriff says. Colt puts him in the cell before he walks over to the Sheriff, who puts the money on his desk. Colt grabs it. 

"Good day, Sheriff," Colt says as he and Arthur get back on their horses and leave.

"You have time to think?" Colt asks.

"Yeah, I did. I know my decision. Thanks for this," Arthur says to his brother, who nods as they ride into camp. Dutch looks at them as Colt hands him the $500. Dutch smiles. 

"Good job, boys. The others brought in some money too. We're doing good," Dutch says. They nod as they go to hang out with the gang. They spend the night relaxing before they go to sleep.

Thanks for reading. I think the next chapter will end chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am. As always, suggestions are welcomed. There should be another update tomorrow. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12-Moving

Chapter 12-Moving   
It has been a few days since Colt and Arthur got back. Two days ago, Arthur had a run in with Mr. Milton and Mr. Ross. He had left for Valentine a few hours ago to help John. Strauss and Dutch had left shortly after. It had been about two hours since they left. Dutch, John, and Strauss come riding into camp. Strauss had been shot in the leg. Colt gets up and walks over to John and helps Strauss down. Charles grabs Strauss and walks him over to the table. Colt looks at Dutch. "What the hell happened?" Colt asks.

"Pack up camp. We have to move," Dutch says and everybody nods. Dutch looks at Colt as Hosea comes over. "You were right. We got attacked by Mr. Cornwall and Pinkertons in Valentine. We have to move," Dutch says. Colt nods as he starts to help. Arthur rides into camp and walks towards Dutch. 

"Arthur, grab Charles and head to Dewberry creek. Scout it out," Dutch tells Arthur, who nods as walks over to Charles. They leave camp. They had camp packed up and the wagons loaded when Charles road in. 

"We found a place called Clement's point. It's better hidden," Charles tells Dutch, who nods.

"Good," Dutch says before he turns to Colt. "Go to Valentine and lead Mr. Milton here, so he still thinks you're with him. You know where Clement point is?" Dutch asks.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Colt tells them and he heads to his horse. He climbs on and rides out of their camp. The gang leaves behind him. Colt rides into Valentine about a half an hour later. Colt gets off his horse and sees all the bodies. 

"Mr. Morgan, this is what the Van der Linde gang does. They leave bodies wherever they go," Mr. Milton says. Colt nods as he walks over to the Pinkerton agent. 

"I think I found their hideout," Colt tells him.

"They would have left by now. Mr. Van der Linde is smart. My guess is that they headed south. Where is this camp?" Mr. Milton asks.

"Horseshoe Overlook," Colt tells him.

"Ok, we'll check it out. Head down towards Rhodes. Look around. We're getting closer to Mr. Morgan, I can feel it," Mr. Milton tells Colt, who nods as he leaves. It was night when Colt got to Clement's point. He rides in and sees that most of the tents were set up. He gets off Thea and walks over to Dutch. 

"They sent me down here. We have to be careful, Dutch," Colt tells Dutch, who looks up at him and nods.

"We will," Dutch tells Colt, who nods. Miss Grimshaw walks over to them. 

"Mr. Morgan, your tent. I'll show you," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods as he walks over to his tent, which was towards the back of the camp. Colt sits down on his cot.

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw," Colt says. Miss Grimshaw nods as she walks away.

One week later  
Colt was sitting in his tent, looking at pictures he had gotten from a writer in Valentine. Sean comes over. "What are you looking at, Mr. Morgan?" Sean asks. Colt looks up at him.

"I got some pictures from a writer in Valentine a few weeks ago. They are of famous gunslingers. He wants pictures of them for a book," Colt tells him. 

"You want some help?" Sean asks.

"I don't need any, but you can tag along if you want to," Colt tells him. Sean smiles as he goes over to his tent and grabs his gun. Arthur walks over to him. 

"Do you know anywhere nice to take a woman on a date?" Arthur asks and Colt smiles.

"The saloon in Rhodes is nice. They make pretty good food," Colt tells his brother, who nods. 

"Thank you. Make sure Sean doesn't do anything stupid. He's better than Micah, but sometimes he can lose his head," Arthur tells Colt, who nods.

"I'll make sure he's ok. Good luck," Colt says to his brother as he walks over to his horse. Sean comes over to him. 

"You ready, mate?" Sean asks. 

"Yeah, remember Sean, you follow my lead," Colt tells Sean, who nods. Colt waves at Sadie, who waves back with a smile. Colt and Sean climb on their horses. They both leave camp and head for the first man, Emmet Granger. They arrive at his house around noon. He looks up at them. "You Emmet Granger?" Colt asks.

"Yeah," Emmet says.

"I want to talk to you about Jim Boy Calloway," Colt says.

"You clean this pin. I'll talk," Emmet says. Colt and Sean nod as they start to clean the pin. Emmet talks about how he hurt folk back in the day. They finish and dumb out the shit. 

"I did your job. Now about Jim Boy Calloway," Colt says.

"They should be writing a book about me," Emmet says.

"Just give me a quote," Colt says. Emmet does nothing, so Colt grabs a dynamite stick and walks over to the pile of shit. 

"No, don't," Emmet says. Colt puts the dynamite down as Sean walks to the tree. Colt lights the dynamite and stands with Sean. The stick blows up and covers Emmet Granger in shit.

"You just took yourself a shit shower Mr. Granger," Colt says.

"You just earned yourself a killing boy. Draw," Emmet says. Colt nods. Emmet grabs a knife. Colt pulls out a revolver and shoots Emmet in the chest. Emmet drops his knife and falls on his knees before he falls to the ground dead. Colt walks over to Emmet and flips him, so his face is facing the sky. Colt grabs Emmet's revolver. He grabs out his Relveroler and throws it to Sean, who catches it. 

"Put that on my horse," Colt tells him. Sean nods. Colt holsters Emmet's gun and takes the picture. He walks over to Sean. "We still have three more. The next one is in the mountains, so we have got a ride ahead of us," Colt tells him. Sean nods as they leave Emmet's house and start to head for the mountains.

Here is the next chapter. Next time we should get to some more gunslingers and maybe a date. I haven't decided yet. I hope you guys enjoy it. Suggestions are always welcomed. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13- A Date

Chapter 13-A date  
Colt and Sean stopped at the general store in Valentine so Sean could pick up some clothes for the mountain. Colt was smoking outside when Sean came out with a bundle of clothes that he put on his horse. Sean looks at Colt. "Don't you need to get some clothes?" Sean asks.

"I used to work for Sadie's husband, Jake. I was up in the mountains almost every week. I always have winter clothes on my horse," Colt tells him.

"Okay then, shall we get a move on?" Sean asks.

"We shall. Let's head up," Colt says as he climbs up on his horse. Sean climbs up on his, and they leave Valentine.

Camp  
It was getting late at camp. The sun was just beginning to set. Arthur was looking at Mary-Beth, who was reading when Hosea came over. "You look kinda creepy, Arthur," Hosea says. Arthur jumps a little and glares at the man. 

"Shut up," Arthur says.

"I heard you and Colt. Stop being a baby and take the girl to town, relax, have a good time. Arthur, with the life we lead, we don't get chances like this all the time, you should take these chances when you get them," Hosea says to Arthur, who looks at him for a moment before he nods.

"Thank you, Hosea," Arthur says before standing up and walking over to Mary-Beth, who looks up from her book. 

"Oh, hey Arthur," Mary-Beth says with a smile. 

"Mary-Beth, would you like to come to town with me?" Arthur asks the woman, who smiles and nods. "Ok, come on then," Arthur says. Mary-Beth nods as she sets the book down and follows Arthur over to his horse. He helps her on the back before he climbs up and leaves camp.

With Colt and Sean  
Sean and Colt had stopped near the bottom of the mountain for the night. Colt was cooking meat over the fire for the two of them. "So, what do you know about this gunslinger?" Sean asks. Colt looks up at him.

"His name is Flaco Hernandez. He lives up in the mountains to avoid the law, I think. He sometimes has other men there. He's a fast draw. I have done a few jobs for him. We should be careful," Colt tells Sean, who nods. They eat and head to bed.

Rhodes  
Arthur and Mary-Beth stop outside the Saloon in Rhodes. Arthur hitches his horse and helps Mary-Beth down. They walk inside, and Arthur sees that the Saloon was pretty much empty. Arthur walks up to the bartender. The bartender looks at them. "How can I help you?" The bartender asks.

"Can I get a table upstairs for the lady and me?" Arthur asks. 

"Sure," The Bartender nods. Arthur walks upstairs and sits down. Arthur goes back downstairs and grabs some food for Mary-Beth and him. Arthur sets the food down, and Mary-Beth smiles. 

"Thank you," Mary-Beth says. Arthur nods. They start to eat.

"This is nice Arthur, thank you," Mary-Beth says. Arthur nods.

"Look, Mary-Beth, I like you, but I saw Mary a few days ago, and I have mixed feelings for both of you," Arthur says and Mary-Beth smiles.

"You take the time you need Arthur. I can wait," Mary-Beth says.

"I don't want to wait. Hosea made a good point earlier. I may have feelings for Mary, but we can never work because of the life I lead. You and I lead the same life, nothing is holding us back beside for the law. I want us to try," Arthur says to Mary-Beth, who smiles.

"I do too. Just know that if we do, Colt will tease us," Mary-Beth says.

"We'll just tease him when he and Sadie pull their heads out of their asses," Arthur says.

"The last thing is that I think Dutch has been flirting with me," Mary-Beth.

"Yeah, I heard him and Molly arguing about that," Arthur says.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's eat, and we can stay here tonight," Mary-Beth says. Arthur nods with a smile and they eat and talk. After they finish, Arthur takes their plate down and rents a room. Mary-Beth comes down, and they walk into the room.

"I can sleep on the floor," Arthur says.

"No need, we can share," Mary-Beth says. Arthur nods as he lays in the bed. Mary-Beth lays down beside him, and Arthur wraps his arm around her torso. Mary-Beth smiles as they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

Camp  
Hosea was about to go to sleep when Dutch came over with a frown. "Hosea, have you seen Mary-Beth and Arthur?" Dutch asks him.

"Arthur took Mary-Beth into town for dinner," Hosea says to Dutch with a smile expecting the other man to smile.

"Arthur doesn't need any distractions. I'll talk to him when he gets back," Dutch says. 

"Dutch, let Arthur be happy. He deserves to be happy. He has devoted his entire life to this gang. He deserves a life too, Dutch," Hosea says.

"Yes, he does, but not right now, I need him to stay focused, not be distracted by Mary-Beth," Dutch says before he walks away. Hosea watches after him, worried. Hosea lays down and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is short, but it was fun to write, and it kinda showed Dutch's other side. There are a few encounters in the game. You can see Dutch flirting with Mary-Beth and Molly and him fighting. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14-Flaco

Chapter 14-Flaco  
The next day Colt and Sean woke up and picked up camp. Colt climbs up on his horse as Sean does the same. They had changed into their winter clothes. They start to head up the mountain.

With Arthur  
Arthur wakes up and feels Mary-Beth pressed up against him. Slowly he gets out of the bed. He shakes Mary-Beth's shoulder. She opens her eyes slowly and looks up at him. "Come, we have to get back," Arthur tells her. She nods as she stands up. They both walk out of the room and towards Arthur's horse. Arthur helps her up before he climbs up. Arthur then rides out of town, heading back to camp.

Arthur and Mary-Beth ride into camp an hour later. The camp was up, and everybody was moving. Arthur helps Mary-Beth down. Mary-Beth kisses his cheek before she excuses herself to go help the other girls. Arthur smiles. He sees Charles looking at a map. He walks over to the man. "What you looking at, Charles?" Arthur asks. Charles looks up at him.

"I heard about an O'driscoll camp not too far from here. It's up towards Valentine. There's a farm that they have been staying on. I heard that is where they are keeping some money," Charles says. Arthur nods.

"You want some company?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah, I was gonna get Lenny, Sadie, and John," Charles says. Arthur nods. 

"I'll grab Sadie and John," Arthur says. Charles nods as Arthur walks over to Sadie, who was sharpening her knife. 

"We found out about an O'driscoll camp. If you want to come, you have to keep your head," Arthur says. Sadie frowns,

"I can keep my head, Arthur," Sadie says. Arthur nods.

"Good, remember that this is for money, not for revenge," Arthur says. Sadie nods. Arthur leaves the woman who was arguing with Abigale. "John got a job. You in?" Arthur asks. John nods as Arthur, Sadie, and John meet Charles and Sadie by their horses. "Let's go," Charles says. They leave the camp.

The mountain  
Colt and Sean were looking at Flaco's camp from across the lake with binoculars. "There are only a few men there. We should be able to take it out pretty easily. I'll take Flaco. He's probably in the cabin," Colt says. Sean nods as they grab their guns and start to head across the ice. They get close, and one of the men notices. They both dive behind a create as the camp shoots at them. Colt looks up and shoots one of the men in the eye. Sean and Colt slowly pick off the men. Sean shoots the last one in the chest. They both stand up and walk towards the cabin "Men," Flaco says.

"Flaco, I just want to talk to you about Jim Boy Calloway," Colt says.

"Here's your message," Flaco says as he comes out. They both pull out their guns as Flaco dives to the side. They both shoot at the same time. Flaco's bullet hits Colt in the shoulder as Flaco falls to the ground, dead; a bullet in his neck. Colt falls down as Sean comes over.

"You ok?" Sean asks.

"Yeah," Colt says. Sean goes over and grabs Falco's gun. He walks over to Colt and holds out the gun. "Keep it. It's better than yours," Colt says. Sean nods as he holsters the gun. They both walk into the cabin and start to look. Sean opens a chest and finds a map. 

"Look at this," Sean says. Sean hands Colt the map. Colt opens the map.

"I know where this is. It's close to Rhodes we can check on it on the way back," Colt says. Sean nods as they whistle for their horses. They get on their horses and start to head back down the mountain.

With Arthur  
It's been a few hours since they left camp. They all watch as the camp moves. "You ready?" Charles asks. They all nod. Lenny takes the first shot and kills an O'driscoll. The group starts to shoot at each other. Sadie starts to move towards the camp. 

"Sadie, wait," Arthur says. The woman keeps moving forward. Arthur slowly follows her. The O'driscoll's start to fall. Sadie goes into the house. Arthur follows her in. She kills the last O'driscoll. She turns and looks at him. Arthur glares at her. "Find the stash," Arthur tells her. Sadie nods as she starts to look in the house. Arthur walks out. They hear horses and raise their guns. Sean and Colt stop at the front of the camp. "What are you doing here?" John asks.

"We were up in the mountains," Colt tells them.

"Sadie's in the cabin," Arthur says.

"You brought Sadie to an O'driscoll camp?" Colt asks. They nod. Colt pushes past them and walks in the cabin. He sees Sadie sitting down. She looks up and gets up. She comes over and hugs him. "You shouldn't have come here," Colt says. Sadie nods. "Come on," Colt says as he leaves the cabin. They find the cabin in the barn. They leave after heading back for camp.

They ride into camp as the sunset. Dutch and Hosea look up. They give the money to Dutch and head to bed.

Thanks for reading as always the next chapter, we may get to chapter three. As always, suggestions


	15. Chapter 15-arguing

Chapter 15-Arguing  
It has been a few days since Colt and Sean got back. Colt was sitting in his tent, writing in his journal. Dutch Hosea and Arthur have gone fishing early. Colt was sitting down when Javier came riding into camp. "They got him," Javier says.

"They got who?" Miss Grimshaw asks.

"Bill he has hunting and bounty hunters caught him. They are meeting Pinkertons in the heartlands," Javier says. Colt stands up and walks over. 

"Let's go get him," Colt says.

"They could see you," Lenny says.

"I'll stay back and snipe," Colt says. Lenny nods. Lenny Sadie and Charles come over. They all get on their horses. "Mr. Bell Mr. Duffy and Mr. Macquire take care of came if anybody strange shows up kill 'em," Colt says. "Everybody else. Let's ride," Colt says as they ride out of camp Colt was riding in front Javier beside him Sadie behind him. Lenny behind Javier and Charles in the back. 

"So, what's the plan, Colt?" Javier asks.

"Ms. Alder and I will take up a sniping position. The rest of you go down and get Bill. No survivors. We can't let any live. We can't risk the chance that they see Sadie or me," Colt says.

"Dutch is not gonna be happy," Lenny says.

"We'll deal with Dutch later. Right now, we save Bill. Dutch can deal with him," Colt says. They nod as they ride past the train tracks. "How much further, Javier?" Colt asks. 

"We're close," Javier says. They get closer and see a spot surrounded by two mountains where they Pinkertons and bounty hunters were talking. 

"Ms. Alder and I will head up the ridge and get into a sniping position. You guys stay hidden until we shoot," Colt says. They nod as Sadie and Colt ride up the ridge. They get off their horses and grab their rifles. They crouch down at the end of the ridge. They look through the scopes and see Bill tie to stick in the ground as the Pinkertons gave the bounty hunters their money. "One, two, three," Colt says. They both fire, killing one Pinkerton and one bounty hunter. Charles Javier and Lenny start to shoot, killing more of the bounty hunters and Pinkertons. The bounty hunters and Pinkertons hide behind the wagon as the gunfight continues.

With Colt Arthur and Hosea. One hour earlier.  
Arthur Colt and Hosea were a boat finishing. "So, Arthur, how have things been with Mary-Beth?" Hosea asks.

"Good. We're going slow but good," Arthur says. Dutch hasn't said much to Arthur since Mary-Beth and Arthur has started to date. "Dutch, are we ok? We haven't talked much in the last few days," Arthur says. Dutch looks at him.

"Just been thinking about the best thing to say to you, son," Dutch says.

"About what?" Arthur asks.

"You and Mary-Beth Arthur," Dutch says.

"Dutch, this isn't the time. Leave it alone," Hosea says.

"Hosea, let me talk," Dutch says. Hosea looks down.

"What about Mary-Beth and me?" Arthur asks.

"Look, son, I'm glad you're happy I really am, but I don't need you distracted by Mary-Beth," Dutch says. 

"I haven't been distracted. How can you say that when you're with Molly," Arthur says.

"Arthur, you're my best man. I don't need you distracted by her. You need to be focused on the mission, not Mary-Beth," Dutch says.

"I am focused on the mission Dutch. I'm breaking it off with her for you. This is for me," Arthur says.

"That's the problem. It's for you, not the whole gang," Dutch says.

"I have done so much for this gang. I would happily die for it. You don't have the right to tell me what I can and can't do not after you and Micah screwed everything up in Blackwater. Hosea and I had a real lead. You listened to Micah and look at us now. We're on the run, and Mac Davey and Jenny are dead. That's because you listed that that snake instead of the two that have been with you the longest. You don't have the right were in the position because of you and Micah," Arthur says to Dutch angrily. Dutch and Hosea look at him, shocked.

"What happen to loyalty, Arthur?" Dutch asks.

"I am loyal. Loyal to what matters, and that is making sure we all make it out of this mess," Arthur says. Dutch turns away from him. 

"Ok, I think we should head back," Hosea says. The other two nod as they row back in silence. They get to the dock and get out. Dutch looks around.

"Where's Colt Sadie Charles Lenny Javier and Bill?" Hosea asks.

"Bounty hunters got Bill. They went after him. Colt told me, Kieran and Micah, to watch camp," Sean says. Dutch nods as he walks away. Arthur walks over to Mary-Beth, who was sitting and reading. She looks up at him and frowns.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just had an argument with Dutch," Arthur says. Arthur sits down, and Mary-Beth lays her head on his head, and they both sit there in peaceful silence.

With Colt  
Colt shot the last bounty hunter in the head. Sadie and Colt stand up and head down the ridge to Bill. Lenny cuts Bill free as they get back down there. "You ok, Bill?" Lenny asks.

"Yeah. I owe you all thank you," Bill says. They nod. "I'm gonna head back to camp," Bill says. The others nod. 

"I'm gonna head to Valentine and get a bounty done. I'll be back tomorrow," Colt says. The others ride off beside Sadie. "What are you doing?" Colt asks.

"I'm joining you, Mr. Morgan. Is there a problem?" Sadie asks with a smile. 

"None at all, Mrs. Adler," Colt says with a smile as they head to Valentine.

Thanks for reading. We are in chapter three. Tell me of any changes you think I should do or some you think I will do for this chapter and chapter four. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16-Colm's trap

Chapter 16-Colm's trap  
Everybody besides Colt and Sadie rides back into camp. Dutch looks up from the book he was reading. "You got him. Good job. Where's Mr. Morgan and Mrs. Adler?" Dutch asks.

"Colt said he was going to do a little bounty hunting. Sadie went with him," Charles says. Dutch nods.

"Good, well, boys. We have got jobs to do. So let's get to work," Hosea says. Everybody nods as they talk with Dutch about what he found out.

Colt and Sadie  
Colt had Sadie waiting by the train station while he went to the bounty office. He walks in and sees Mr. Milton and Mr. Ross. They look at him. "Mr. Morgan. Did you find anything?" Mr. Milton asks.

"No, I came here to do some bounty hunting. I thought you and Mr. Ross were back in Blackwater," Colt says.

"Nope, we will be staying here for the night. We're heading back tomorrow," Mr. Milton says. Colt nods. The sheriff pulls out a poster and hands it to Colt.

"A brother and a sister. Killed their whole family for money. Has a gang up at Fort Bennet. They are wanted for $1000," The sheriff says. Colt nods as he grabs the poster. 

"Thank you, sheriff. Good day folks," Colt says before he leaves. He climbs on his horse and rides to Sadie, who was waiting by her horse. He stops by her. "Come on. We got quite a ride ahead of us," Colt says. Sadie nods as she climbs up on her horse, and they head for Fort Bennet. They had just gotten past the mountain about a minute later. Sadie looks at her friend. 

"So, who are we after?" Sadie asks.

"We are after a brother and a sister who murdered their whole family for money. They have a gang up at Fort Bennet," Colt says. Sadie nods as they ride forward.

A cabin  
Colm O'driscoll was sitting in a cabin near Rhodes when one of his men came in. He looks up at him. "What?" He asks.

"I was in Valentine. I saw that new man that has been with Dutch and a woman. I heard that they are heading for a bounty, then to Annenberg," The man says.

"Good. I want two traps set up from both ways out of Annesburg. After they take in the bounty, you trap them. Don't kill them. I want the man. Try to get the woman. If anything, use her as bait," Colm says. The man nods as he leaves, and Colm smiles.

With Colt  
Colt and Sadie arrive near Fort Bennet by nightfall. Colt looks and sees a few guards. "There are only a few guards. They will most likely hide under the cabin in there. We need to move fast. You ready?" Colt asks. Sadie nods. They move closer and aim. They both shoot, killing two guards. They hear shouting as men start to shoot back. The two friends shoot as they watch each others backs. Colt shoots the last guard. The man falls to the ground as Colt and Saide stand up. They walk inside the fort and walk into the cabin. Colt walks over to the ladder and looks down. He pulls out a dynamite stick. "My friends. I'm gonna throw down a stick of dynamite into this hole. I bet you won't survive. You have ten seconds," Colt says. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," Colt says.

"Wait. We're coming out," the brother says. Colt smiles as they climb up. Colt ties up the sister and Sadie, the brother. They walk out and put the siblings on their horses before they head to Annesburg. They get there about an hour later and drop off the bounties. They get their money and spilt it before they head out of town. They were about halfway to Van Horn when a barrel full of gunpowder comes down the hill and blows up, throwing them both off their horses. Sadie heads for the trees as Colt hides behind a rock. They shoot at the O'driscoll's when one shouts at the others to stop as one comes out of the woods with Sadie; a gun to her head. 

"Let her go," Colt says.

"I don't think I'll do that. I have a deal though you come with us, and she lives," the O'Driscoll says. Colt holsters his gun and puts his hands up. The O'Driscoll smiles as they tie him up and knock Sadie out. Sadie falls to the ground as they knock out Colt and leave with their prisoners, leaving Sadie on the ground.

Thanks for reading. This starts the next kind of part of this story and will have many parts throughout the story. Who thinks Sean should live? As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17-The first day of searching

Chapter 17-The first day of searching  
Sadie opens her eyes slowly. She stands up and looks around and sees that she was still where the O' Driscoll's knocked her out. The memory of what had happened came back to her, and sees looks around. She sees Colt's guns on the ground as well as his hat and satchel. Saide runs over to the ideas and picks them up. She whistles for her horse Bob. Her horse runs over Thea behind him. Sadie climbs on Bob and attaches Thea to her horse. "Hiya," Sadie says. Bob goes into a full sprint as they head back for Clement's point.

An unknown cabin in the woods  
Colt opens his eyes slowly and looks down. He sees the ground. He looks up and sees that he was upside down. He groans as he feels pain in his head. The door to the cellar opens, and Colm O'driscoll walks down the stairs. "I just want you to know. The woman you were with is still alive. My men kept their word. By that, I mean, I kept my word," Colm says

"I guess your not complete scum Colm," Colt says.

"I am scum Mr. Morgan, but the thing is I needed you. In two weeks, the O'drisscolls will come here for the Van Der Linde gang," Colm says.

"I'm bait," Colt realizes.

"Yes. At first, I thought about grabbing your brother, but then I realized that the whole ganged loved you, and I knew that they all would come for you," Colm says with a chuckle.

"I'll kill you. You bastard," Colt says.

"No, you won't. Good day, Mr. Morgan. Have fun hanging," Colm says before he leaves Colt alone. Colt screams in anger.

Camp  
It was night when Sadie rode into camp at full speed. Everybody looks up at here. "Where's Colt?" Arthur asks as he sees his brother's horse roped to Sadie's

"O'driscolls attacked us as we left Annesburg. He gave himself up so they wouldn't kill him. I have no idea where they went," Sadie says as she climbs off her horse.

"Was Colm there?" Hosea asks.

"No. I bet this was his idea, though," Sadie says.

"No doubt it was. His men most have seen Colt with his," Dutch says.

"So, what are we going to do Dutch?" Javier asks.

"I want everybody searching. We put everything else on hold until we find Colt. Mr. Smith Mr. Summer head up to Annesburg. See if you can find a trail. Mr. Bell Mr. Williamson head towards the swamp. Mr. Macquire Ms. Jones to Cumberland falls. Mr. Marston Mr. Escuella's head or Valentine and towards Cumberland falls. Mr. Mattew and I will head towards Strawberry. Mr. Morgan Mrs. Adler head to Big valley. Mr. Duffy and Ms. Grimshaw watch the camp as for the rest of you. Let's ride! Dutch exclaims as everybody gets on their horses and ride out of camp.

The Cabin  
It has been hours since Colm has come and talked to Colt. He has been hanging since then. The door opens again, and two O'driscoll's come down, carrying a box of weapons. One of them with a grin on his face and the other carrying a bag. The one with the box of weapons set them down. "Colm asked us to come down here and get some answers. Where you camp is mainly. Where the money is to. You talk, you go free. If you don't, we will use extreme measures," One of them says with a grin.

"Go to hell," Colt says.

"I like it this way anyway," One says as he grabs a knife and starts to cut Colt, who grits his teeth together as the first round of torture begins.

With Arthur and Sadie  
Arthur and Sadie head into Big Valley. "Are you ok?" Arthur asks.

"No. Colt may die, or he is already dead because of me," Sadie says.

"Nobody what you said or did he would have gone with them just to make sure you survived," Arthur says.

"Why?" Sadie asks.

"Because he cares about you, Sadie. You would give up his own life in an instant to make sure you live," Arthur says.

"I don't want him to do that," Sadie says.

"When you care about people. Hurt is kinda part of the package. Colt said that to me when we were very young. People also do crazy thinks when there in--" Arthur stops himself quickly before he says the next word.

"What were you about to say?" Sadie asks.

"Nothing," Arthur says.

"Arthur, so help me, god if you do not finish the sentence, I will shoot you," Sadie says.

"Sadie, it's not my place to say. Leave it alone," Arthur says. Sadie nods slowly.

"You think he's alive?" Sadie asks.

"Yeah, I do. Colm wanted him for a reason. He wouldn't have bothered capturing him if he was just going to kill him. We'll find Sadie," Arthur says as they ride forward.

With Dutch and Hosea.  
Dutch and Hosea had checked all-around Strawberry but had found nothing. They were on there way back to camp as it was getting late. "Hosea, what if he's already dead. Maybe it's best if we keep going," Dutch says. Hosea looks at Dutch, shocked before he stops his horse quickly and gets off. Dutch gets off to. Hosea had his back to Dutch before he quickly turns around and slugs Dutch in the face. Dutch recovers quickly and looks at his friend and shock.

"Colt has been loyal from the first day. He has fought and bled for us for this gang. He took a bullet to save a fucking town of people. He's more loyal than Micah has ever been. He's been with us for a few weeks. We will find him, and nobody will be doing any jobs until we do," Hosea says before he climbs back on his horse and heads back to camp. Dutch follows quickly.

Camp  
Arthur and Sadie were the last to arrive back at camp around midnight. "Any luck?" Arthur asks.

"No. Every day from dawn to night, I want as many people out there as possible to look for him. That understood?" Dutch says. Everybody nods as they head to bed. The first day of searching a complete mess.

Thanks for reading. This arc has begun. I know that was a little out of Hosea's character, but I felt it was right to. As always, suggestions are welcomed. That quote that Arthur said was from Beth Greene in the walking dead. I do not own it. Until next time


	18. Chapter 18-Searching day three part 1

Chapter 18-Searching day three-part 1  
The gang has been searching for Colt for three days now. Sadie and Arthur have been out the most. Hosea tries, but because of his sickness, he can't. Dutch was sitting down when Micah came over to him. "Dutch nobody is finding anything. I think we should call off the search. Get back to work. Get out of here," Micah says.

"I agree with you, Micah, but I can't call it off without causing a problem with the gang if you can get most of them to agree. We will call off the search," Dutch says. Micah nods as he walks over to Bill.

"Williamson," Micah says.

"What," Bill asks with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Micah asks. Bill throws his bottle. Everybody looks at him.

"What do you think is wrong. I want to find Colt; I want to come back to his family. I owe him. I'm going to look," Bill says. Bill starts to walk towards his horse. Javier joins him, and they both ride out. Micah frowns.

With Colt  
Colt opens his eyes after passing out from the pain the previous night. He sees that his cuts were bandaged. Colt frowns again as the door opens, and Colm comes down with a food and water tray. "As much as I hate this. You need to be fed," Colm says as two guards follow him both with guns. "I'm going to let you go. So you can eat. I wouldn't try anything," Colm says. Colt nods as Colm unchain him, and Colt falls to the ground with a grunt. He pulls himself up and sits, knowing that fighting these men would be suicide. Colm sets the tray down, and Colt starts to eat. "Your strong, Mr. Morgan, and I respect that. I truly do. You're also loyal. I think more to the other members than Dutch, but I don't care. In case you were wondering. We are in a cabin in Fort Wallace. We killed the men and took their clothes, so nobody suspects anything. Mr. Smith and Mr. Summers came by here yesterday, but they thought nothing of it. They won't find you until I want them to," Colm says as Colt finishes his food. One of the men hits him and knocks him out once more.

Camp  
Arthur and Sadie ride into camp at noon. They had not returned the previous night. They climb off their horse and walk to Hosea, who looks up. "Anything?" Hosea asks.

"No. We have looked from Big Valley down. He's not down there. Hosea, this is like losing him all over again," Arthur says.

"I know, son. Bill and Javier when out this morning to look. Charles and Lenny followed after. Karen and Sean are sleeping. They got back around six am," Hosea says. Arthur nods as he walks away. He walks down to the lake and sits as the dock. He feels tears. He begins to cry silently. He hears footsteps. Arthur tries to clean off the tears, but Mary-Beth grabs his hand and sits down. She hugs him and lets Arthur cry for the first time since she has met him.

Sadie was in the same position as she sat by the log by herself and cries. Hosea sits down beside her. She looks at him. "I miss him. I see him as a son. Colt has brought so much life to this gang and make people happier. Arthur mainly. Dutch doesn't think we should keep looking. Everybody disagrees besides Micah. Bill and Javier are with us. They have always been loyal to Dutch. Sometimes I wonder is Dutch is leading us to our death. The last few weeks mostly. I want this gang to be happy before I die. We may not know where he is, but I know he is alive," Hosea says. Sadie nods as Hosea hugs her.

As always, thanks for reading. This is only the first part of the day. The next part will be later.


	19. Chapter 19-Searching day three part 2

Chapter 19-Searching day three-part 2  
Fort Wallace  
Colt opens his eyes as the door opens once again. He looks up and sees that one was upside down again. A man comes down with an O'driscoll behind him. "This is the doc from Valentine. He's taking two hundred dollars to take care of you and stay quiet," The O'driscoll says. Colt frowns as the Doctor sets down his bag and grabs out his equipment. 

"I need his shirt off," The Doctor says. The O'driscoll nods as The O'driscoll cuts Colt's shirt opens and pulls it off. The Doctor starts to patch Colt up as the O'driscoll watches.

With Bill and Javier  
Bill and Javier had been following an O'driscoll for an hour. The O'driscoll had stopped to eat. Bill walks behind him and holds his gun to the O'driscoll's head. "Where is Colm?" Bill asks.

"Go to hell," The O'driscoll says. Javier comes over and kicks the man in the head, knocking him out. 

"What now?" Bill asks.

"We take him to Dutch. After we get what we want, we kill him," Javier says. Bill nods as they tell the man up and puts him on Bill's horse. They head back to camp.

Camp  
Bill and Javier ride into camp. "We got something," Javier says. Hosea walks over.

"What is it?" Hosea asks. Bill pulls the O'driscoll of his horse.

"This sack of shit," Bill says.

"Tie him up. Time to get some answers," Dutch says. Bill nods as Javier comes over and take the O'driscoll to a tree. They wait as the man waits up. The O'driscoll looks up and sees the gang.

"You might as well kill me. I don't know nothing," The O'driscoll says.

"Where is Colt?" Dutch asks

"Even if I knew which I don't, I wouldn't tell you. Colm only lets his most loyal men know the exact location," The O'driscoll says. 

"We have searched everywhere, so that either means that they have left the country or they are hiding in plain side," Sadie says.

"I don't know anything. But I can bet that Colm already has some of his men cutting your friend up. Not killing him, just cutting into him just enough not to kill him. I bet your friend is screaming in pain as the knife goes across his chest. He will be dead by--" The O'driscoll was saying but is cut off by Arthur shooting him in the head. Dutch looks at Arthur.

"What the hell Arthur?" Dutch exclaims.

"He didn't know anything. I was done listening. I'm going back out," Arthur says. Sadie and Charles follow him to their horses, and the three ride out of camp. Dutch watches them leave. 

"Sean John burn this body," Dutch says as he walks back to his tent. Micah walks to Dutch. 

"These people need to focus on the big picture. Morgan is most likely already dead," Micah says.

"Yeah, You're probably right. I can't just call off the search, not when Sadie Hosea and Arthur cause an uproar. Say you are looking for Colt. I want you to head into town and look for any leads," Dutch tells Micah, who nods as he leaves.

Fort Wallace  
The Doctor finishes with Colt. "I don't care what you do, but if you keep going at the rate. He'll die," The Doctor says. The O'driscoll nods as he pulls out the money. 

"Thanks, doc. Remember if you talk, we will kill you," The O'driscoll says. The Doctor nods as he leaves. The O'driscoll leaving after leaving Colt in darkness.

I know this is a short story. I am planning the rest of this arc out. As always, suggestions are welcomed


	20. Chapter 20-Hope

Chapter 20-Hope  
It has been one week since Colt has been taken. The gang has had no luck in locating him. The gang was starting to lose hope that their friend was alive.

Sadie said in the wagon with Arthur as they head for Rhodes for supplies. Arthur was driving. "We should be looking," Sadie says.

"We need supplies, Sadie. We won't be able to help Colt if we die of starvation. John and Charles will do fine. We need the break, and you know. Let's get the supplies and mail and head back," Arthur says as they pull into Rhodes. "You get the supplies. I'll get the mail," Arthur tells Sadie, who nods as she heads into the shop. Arthur walks to the post office and picks up the mail. There was one letter. The name read Colm O'driscoll. Arthur's eyes widen as he leaves the station and heads back to Sadie. "Are we ready?" Arthur asks as he comes over to Sadie. The wagon was now full.

"Yeah. Arthur, what's wrong?" Sadie asks. 

"We need to get back to camp. Colm sent us a letter," Arthur says. Sadie nods as the horses move.

Camp  
Arthur and Sadie ride into camp. They both get off the wagon and head for Dutch and Hosea. John and Charles ride into camp just after them. "Dutch. Colm sent us a letter," Arthur says. Dutch and Hosea look at him. Dutch grabs the letter as the gang gathers to hear what the letters say. 

"Hi, Dutch. It's your old friend Colm. I bet you guys have been looking for your friend Colt and me. He's alive for how much longer I don't know. He is strung up like a pig. Every day we cut into him, hoping he will talk. I guess both Morgan's are loyal to you. I don't know why you'll just get them killed like Annabelle. He's not going to look pretty after all this. We have fucked him up, and I mean that. He spends his time sleeping, eating, and being cut. He'll be gone by next week. The clock is ticking Dutch, and when it hits zero. Colt dies. Happy searching Dutch. I'll even give you a hint. We see you, but you don't see us," Dutch reads. The gang watches Dutch as he crumbles up the paper and throws it to the ground. 

"What does that mean. We see you, but you don't see us?" Lenny asks. Dutch turns and looks at Kieran.

"Where are all the O'driscoll camps?" Dutch asks.

"I only knew about Six-point cabin, and even if I did know any more, I would have told you, and Colm would not have hidden in them," Kieran says.

"He has a point, Dutch," Javier says.

"They're hiding in plain sight," Hosea says.

"What?" Tilly asks.

"The note said, We see you, but you don't see us. They are hiding in plain sight. We have been looking in places only gangs would hide in. The reason we haven't found them is that they aren't hiding. They are blending in. That's how they knew about Colt. We have been looking for O'driscoll's not just regular people," Hosea says. Dutch smiles.

"Hosea, you are a genius," Dutch says. Hosea nods.

"Ok, We know that, but how does that help us. We can't just go to every house and look for Colt," John says.

"He's right," Mary-Beth says.

"Watch for anything unusual in the towns and the surrounding area," Charles says.

"I hate to say it, but someone has to. Colm wouldn't tell us anything unless he got something out of this. Whatever he is planing is a trap," Arthur says.

"Does that mean we give up. Let Colm win?" Bill asks.

"No, of course not. I want to find Colt more than anybody. But if one of us dies because we were looking for him. He'll never stop blaming himself," Arthur says.

"Everybody here knows the risk, Arthur. If they didn't want to find Colt, they would not be searching," Hosea says. The others nod.

"Ok, Let's get back to work," Hosea says. The gang leaves. Arthur and Sadie leave together. John leaves with Lenny and Charles. Javier and Bill leave as Sean and Karen walk towards their horses, Keiran comes over to them. 

"I want to help," Kieran says. They both turn and look at him.

"You do realize that we're looking for O'driscoll's the people who want you dead," Sean says to the man who nods.

"Colt has been kind to me since he has come here. I want to help find him," Kieran says. Karen and Sean look at each other. 

"Ok, Get on your horse," Sean says. Kieran nods as he runs to his horse and climbs on. The three leave camp. This was the first time in the week since Colt has gone missing, and the gang has finally got something that proved Colt was still alive. Even if the news was bad and their friend was on the edge of death. They had a chance, and that boosed all of their morals. The gang was more determined than ever.

Thanks for reading, guys. I am having fun writing this. This is more the gang than Colt, and that is fun to show the gang more. We should still have a few more chapters in the arc. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	21. Chapter 21-Finding Colt

Chapter 21 -Finding Colt  
It has almost been two weeks since Colt has been taken. Tomorrow would mark the two-week mark. The Pinkertons would be arriving to grab Colt the next day. The sun was high in the air as Bill Charles and Lenny rode through the Cumberland forest. They were about to arrive at Fort Wallace when Bill when into the trees. The other two look at him but follow him through the woods. Bill gets off his horse and hides behind a tree as the doctor that has been tending to Colt was leaving. The doctor gets on his horse and heads for Valentine. "Why did we stop?" Lenny asks.

"Because bases like that usually have a medic living there, they wouldn't hire one," Bill says.

"You think the O'Drisscolls took Fort Wallace?" Charles ask. 

"There's a chance. I recognize that doctor from when I took Lenny for his arm. Let's head to Valentine and get some answers," Bill says. The other two nod as they get back on their horses and ride through the trees until they were away from Fort Wallace. It only took them 15 minutes to get to Valentine. They hitch their horses outside the doctor's office. Bill walks in, followed by Lenny and Charles. The doctor looks up.

"Hello, how's that arm?" The doctor asks Lenny.

"Just fine," Lenny says. Charles locks the door, and the doctor looks at them.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" The doctor asked, scared.

"Why were you leaving Fort Wallace. They have medics there," Bill says.

"They just wanted help," The doctor says slowly. Bill grabs him from across the desk and slams his head on the counter. He pulls out his revolver and aims it at the doctor.

"Liar. Why were you at Fort Wallace?" Bill asks again as he pushes the gun up against the walkers head.

"I can't say. They'll kill me," The doctor cries out.

"What do you think I'll do," Bill says.

"Who'll kill you?" Charles asks. The doctor says silence for a second.

He sighs. "The O'driscoll's they took for Wallace," The doctor says.

"Why did they need you?" Lenny asks.

"I can't say please they will kill me," The doctor says.

"One last time before I lost my patience. Why do they need you?" Bill snarled at the doctor.

"They have me taking care of a man that they caught," The doctor says.

"What is the man's name?" Charles asks.

"Colt. I heard them talking. The Pinkertons are coming early morning to get him. He's being held in a cellar. They think they are getting someone from the Van der Linde gang. That's all I know, I swear!" The doctor exclaims.

"I assume they pay you," Bill says as he lets the doctor go.

"Yes," The doctor says weakly.

"Take it and head for West Elizabeth. This is going to hurt," Bill says.

"What--" The doctor doesn't get to finish his question as Bill hits him over the head with his gun knocking the man out. Bill smiles for the first time in two weeks.

"We got 'em," Bill says.

"Come on. We have to get back to camp. We have very little time to plan. We have to attack at night," Lenny says. The other two nod as they get on their horses and ride out of Valentine, going as fast as they can back to camp.

Fort Wallace  
Colt was hanging. He could taste the blood in his mouth and the overwhelming pain all over his body as Colm comes down the stairs. "Well, your friends never found you. Shame more, the better, but they'll pay us for you. Tomorrow morning Colt. Your life ends tomorrow morning. Enjoy your last night," Colm says as he leaves. Colt stares at him, and for the first time since this had all started, he allows himself to cry.

Camp  
Bill Charles and Lenny ride into camp at full speed. They stop their horses. They don't bother hitching them. They see Arthur Sadie Dutch talking. "Colm said Colt would be dead by the end of the week. That is tomorrow," Dutch says as they other three come over.

"Dutch, Arthur. They are in Fort Wallace," Bill says. The whole camp says.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie ask.

"Colm and his men. They are in Fort Wallace. They have Colt. The doctor told us he's alive. Pinkertons are coming to pick him tomorrow morning. We have a small window during the night. The doctor said that they are holding him in a cellar," Bill says.

"You found him?" Arthur asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Lenny says.

"Holy shit. You, boys, are amazing!" Dutch exclaims with a smile on his face. Arthur smiles.

"We need a plan Dutch," Sean says.

"That is right. We do," Hosea says.

"Are we sure this is the best move, boss. This could be a trap," Micah says. Arthur and Sadie look at the man with looks that could kill.

"We don't have time to debate. This is our only chance to save Colt," Hosea says.

"Hosea's right. Colt would give his life for anybody here. You can stay if you want, Micah," Dutch says.

"I'm just being careful. I owe Morgan. I guess I have to repay that debt," Micah says.

"Damn right, you do," Javier says.

"So, what's the plan, Dutch?" Sean says. Dutch looks around for a moment before he looks down.

"I'm not taking the lead on this. Mr. Morgan and Mrs. Adler are," Dutch says. They both look at him, shocked.

"You two have spent every waking moment looking for him. This is your mission. So what's the plan? Mrs. Adler, Mr. Morgan?" Hosea asks. Everybody turns to the two who look at each other and nod. 

They were both ready to save Colt. The problem was they might have to fight two army's to do it. This was their chance. This is where they make their stand. It was time to teach Colm and his gang of scum a lesson.

That's it for this chapter, guys. This was really fun to write. Next chapter the plan and possibly the final fight. I don't know yet. This part of the story is coming to a close soon. Now I have a question as of right now when the gang falls, who do you think will side with Colt and who do you think will side with Dutch. I know this chapter had a different Dutch, but I'm kind of showing all sides of Dutch. Tell me what you think. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	22. Chapter 22-Freeing Colt

Chapter 22-Freeing Colt  
Everybody was gathered around the table. The sun was starting to set. Arthur laid down a map. "Here's what we know. We know that the O'driscoll's have Colt in Fort Wallace, and we know that the Pinkertons are picking him up early tomorrow morning. They also think that they are picking up one of use, which means they don't know Colt is part of the gang," Arthur says. Everybody nods. Arthur turns to Bill.

"We got dynamite?" Arthur asks Bill, who nods.

"Yeah, why?" Bill asks.

"We need two people to head to the path that leads path leads to Valentine past Cumberland falls. That is the path the Pinkertons will use because it is the quickest. Ms. Gaskill, Ms. Jackson, you two will wait there for them with a wagon. Bill give them a stick, and you two will rob a wagon of the road. But the wagon on the road and let the houres go. Put the stick under the wagon and wait. Once the Pinkertons show up, wait for them to get off their horses and shoot the stick. That will give us time," Arthur says. The two women nod as Bill hands them a stick. "You two need to leave now. It will take longer to get there. Wait until night to park the wagon," Arthur says. They nod as they head for their horses. Tilly and Mary-Beth leave camp.

"Now, the rest of us will head for the fort. All of us beside Miss Grimshaw, Swanson, Abigal, Jack Strauss, Uncle and Molly," Arthur says before he turns to Kieran. "What do you want to do, Kieran?" Arthur asks the man.

"I want to fight," Kieran says. Arthur turns to Hosea.

"If you stay, I should stay here. I will shoot you," Hosea says. Arthur nods.

"We will have to blow the doors," John says. Arthur nods.

"Bill, how many sticks we have left?" Sadie asks.

"10," Bill says.

"We can use two to blow the gates and two to blow up the cellar door. Mr. Williamson Mr. Escuella, you two will head to the east and west side of the fort. One of you each side. Both of you will have three sticks. Throw them over the wall. Once they go off, we'll blow the door and head in. Sadie, John, Hosea, Charles, and I will head for Colt. Karen, Sean, Kieran, Dutch, Micah, and Lenny will cover us. Bill and Javier will join them. Our priorities are getting Colt and making sure no Pinkertons see him," Arthur says.

"What about Colm?" Dutch asks as Micah nods with him.

"Colm will run. Let him. We get Colt and get out. That clear?" Sadie asks.

"Crystal," Dutch says with a frown on his face.

"Good. We will have to ride face back here. There's no guessing what shape Colt will be in. Get ready. We ride out in an hour," Arthur says. The gang nods as they all go to get ready. Arthur walks to his tent.

An hour later, the gang heads to their horses. "Everybody knows the plan. Let's ride!" Arthur exclaims as the gang rides out of their camp.

Cumberland Forest  
The gang rides through the woods. One of the O'drisscoll's on guard sees them coming through the woods. "Colm!" The man shouts as the gang comes out of the forest. Bill and Javier break off from the gang as They gang stops in front of the fort. Colm comes to the top and looks down with a frown.

"Look at that. You found us. This wasn't supposed to happen yet," Colm snarls. The gang gets off their horses.

"Your done, Colm," Arthur says. The first stick of dynamite goes off, making Colm turn around. The gang starts to shoot at the other gang. Killing the two guards up top as Colm runs down. The second and third sticks go off. They could hear the screams of the men from inside the fort as the bombs go off. 

"Arthur, we need to get that door open," Dutch says.

"I know," Arthur says as he pulls out a stick of dynamite and throws one to John, who grabs it. Arthur pulls out the other as the two men move to the gate as the gang covers them. Two more bombs go off as Arthur and John set the dynamite against. They both light their fuses and back up. They two bombs on the gate, and the last one that Bill and Javier were throwing goes off. The gate blows up, and one of the guards run out, and Arthur shoots him in the head. The gang moves in through the smoke and get into cover behind the building. Dutch and Micah break away from the group. 

"Dutch," Hosea says. There was smoke cover the fort.

With Tilly and Mary-Beth  
Mary-Beth and Tilly had been waiting by a tree for hours. It was around 1:00 am when they finally heard horses. Tilly grabs her gun and aims at the stick as the first Pinkertons stops. There were eight altogether. Two of them get off their horses. "What the hell is this?" One of them asks. The two move towards the wagon. Tilly aims and takes the shop. The dynamite goes off, blowing up the wagon. The two closes to the wagon are killed as the other six are thrown off their horses. Mary-Beth and Tilly run for their horses and leave as the Pinkertons get up. 

"Shit!" Another exclaims as they start to walk towards Valentine.

The fort  
The gang shoots as Micah and Dutch search the buildings for Colm. Arthur shoots the last one who falls to the ground. Everybody besides Arthur, Sadie, John, Charles, and Hosea start to look for the cellar as the others keep cover. They spilled up. "Arthur, I found it," Hosea says. The others come over and see that the cellar door was behind a building. Arthur pulls out the two dynamite sticks and hands one to John, who grans it as they place them against the door. They light the fuses and back up. The door blows up, leaving a hole. Sadie was the first one down. They hear grasp. The other four follow her down and stop when they see Colt hanging. His face was bruised. His clothes were a crimson red all beside the little white patches that were the bandages keeping him alive. The dirt below him was also red. Charles was the first to move as he heads over to Colt. "Guys, we need to get him down," Charles says that breaks the others out of their trance. Arthur John and Hosea come over as Charles cuts Colt down. Colt starts to fall. John and Arthur grab him and turns him upside up. They cut the ropes on his arms and wraps his arms around their shoulders. They start to move Colt up the stairs. Colt's feet drag against the ground as they come outside. They move him towards the gate. Arthur whistles for his horse. Sean was the first one to turn around. 

"Holy shit," Sean says. The others turn around.

"We don't have time. We have to get him back to camp," Sadie says. The others nod as they whistle for their horses. Micah and Dutch come out of a building come over to them.

"You found him," Dutch says.

"No thanks to you two," Sadie says as their horses get to the fort. 

"You find Colm?" Javier asks.

"No," Micah says.

"We got Colt. Colm doesn't matter. Let's go," Bill says. The others nod as they get on their horses and start to ride away from the destroyed fort.

Camp  
Arthur rides into camp. "Miss Grimshaw," Arthur says, gets off his horse and helps Colt down, who was still passed out. Miss Grimshaw comes over. 

"Oh my god, Mr. Morgan, get him to your bed. Mr. Pearson, Ms. Robert, grab me anything you can," Miss Grimshaw says as John gets off his horse and helps Arthur. They start to move Colt. They get to the tent and lay him on the cot. Miss Grimshaw comes over with rags, water, and any medical supplies they had. "I'll do what I can, Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw says to Arthur, who nods as Miss Grimshaw gets to work.

1 hour later  
The camp has been mostly silent. Miss Grimshaw finished about half an hour ago. Arthur was sitting on the chair in his tent. His eyes were closed. Colt coughs as he opens his eyes, and Arthur looks at his brother. "Colt," Arthur says. Colt looks over at Arthur.

"Arthur?" Colt asks.

"Yeah, It's me," Arthur says.

"Am I dreaming?" Colt asks.

"No. We found you. The caught the doctor that has been taking care of you and got your location. We found you, Colt," Arthur says. Colt looks up for a minute. 

"This isn't my tent," Colt says.

"Yeah. You're in mine. It was easier for Miss Grimshaw to work," Arthur says. "Your lucky to be alive," Arthur says.

"Got to be honest towards the end, I was thinking about asking that doctor to kill me. I was so close, Arthur," Colt says.

"You lasted a lot longer than anybody else here," Arthur says. Hosea comes over with a grin on his face.

"Your alive," Hosea says.

"Just about," Colt says.

"I hope you don't plan on doing anything for a while," Hosea says.

"I can barely feel anything. Let alone walk," Colt says.

"Well, that makes sense. You have two broken ribs. Your leg is fractured and a bunch of other problems. I mean, what did they do to you?" Hosea asks.

"More like what did they not do to me," Colt says. Dutch comes over, and Arthur glares at him. Colt sees it but says nothing. 

"Good to have you back, Mr. Morgan," Dutch says.

"Good to be back," Colt says.

"I hate to ask this, but did you talk?" Dutch asks. Both Hosea and Arthur look at Dutch, who just stares into Colt's eyes.

"No. I didn't say a word," Colt says.

"Good. Rest Colt," Arthur says as he walks away. Colt looks at Arthur.

"What was that, glare?" Colt asks.

"Since the day you went missing Dutch, and Micah has been trying to call off the search. While we were getting you, they went after Colm. They didn't even get him," Hosea says. Colt watches him.

"What happened to Thea?" Colt asks.

"She's ok. Kieran has been taking good care of her," Sadie says as she comes over. "I would hit you. But your in enough pain," Sadie says. Arthur and Hosea look at the two before they walk away to leave the two alone.

"This may make you more pissed of, but I don't regret it," Colt says. Sadie sits down.

"Look at you. All this happened because you took that stupid deal," Sadie says.

"And I would take it again in a heartbeat," Colt says.

"I spend every minute of Everyday thinking about what they were doing to you. Wondering if you were even alive," Sadie says as her voice cracks. 

"I did what I had to. I had to make sure you lived," Colt says.

"Why? What makes me more important than you?" Sadie asks

"I made a promise to myself when I joined this gang. I promised myself that no matter what happened, I would make sure you made it out of this alive even if it cost me my own life," Colt says.

"You better forget that promise because you are not dying for me," Sadie says.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Colt says.

"You need to sleep," Sadie says. Colt nods as he closes his eyes. He falls asleep after a few minutes. Sadie watches as his chest rises and falls slowly. "Your one dumb son of a bitch Colt Morgan," Saide says as she stands up. She kisses Colt on the cheek before she leaves the tent.

Fort Wallace  
Milton and Ross ride into Fort Wallace and see the carnage. It was a little past dawn. Milton gets off his horse and walks over to Sheriff Malloy. "Is there anything that could tell us where they went?" Milton asks.

"No. We don't know where Colm O'driscoll went, and I don't know where the Van der Linde gang went. Why would they fight?" Malloy asks.

"The O'driscoll had one of Van der Linde members. We were coming here for them," Ross says.

"You know who?" Malloy asks.

"No. They said it was a surprise. Clean this place up and find me the Van der Linde gang and Colt Morgan," Milton says. Malloy nods as Roos and Milton leave.

Thanks for reading. They got Colt back. There will one or two more chapters before we head back into chapter three. This was fun to write, and one of our longest chapters. As always, suggestions are welcomed.


	23. Chapter 23-An Argument about plans

Chapter 23-An Argument about plans.  
It's been three days since Colt has been back. He hasn't left Arthur's tent. He has either talked to the gang or slept. Colt wakes up slowly to the sound of people in the camp working. He moves his body, so his feet are on the ground. He sees Javier walking by. "Javier come here," Colt says. Javier looks over at him and walks over.

"You need help?" Javier asks.

"Yeah, Help me up," Colt says. Javier looks hesitant. "What's the problem?" Colt asks.

"Sadie and Arthur said that we are not allowed to help you walk or let you leave this tent," Javier says slowly.

"Here are your options Javier. Help me up, or I try myself and more than likely fall," Colt says. Javier groans as he bends down and helps Colt stand. Colt lets fell like jelly as he stands. He starts to get his footing.

"If I die. I swear to god I will kill you," Javier says to Colt, who smiles. They walk out of the tent and over to a table where Colt sits. 

"Where are Arthur and Sadie?" Colt asks.

"Bill, Arthur, and Sadie are helping Dutch with a job for the Sheriff," Javier says. Colt looks at him.

"Sheriff Gray?" Colt asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Javier says.

"Please tell me Dutch doesn't plan on trying to con those families," Colt says.

"Yeah, He does," Javier says. They hear horses as Dutch, Sadie, Arthur, and Bill ride into camp.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sadie asks.

"Stretching my legs," Colt says to her. He turns to Dutch.

"What are you planning with Gray's and Braithwaite's?" Colt asks. Dutch looks at him.

"Don't worry about it, Colt. Just know by the end, we will be rich," Dutch says.

"By the end, someone will be dead," Colt says as Dutch walks by. Dutch stops.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Morgan?" Dutch asks. 

"Yeah, I have a million problems right now. And most of them are your stupid ass plan," Colt says.

"Watch your mouth," Micah says as he comes over. Colt grabs the table and pushes himself up. Javier moves to help him, but Colt waves him off. Colt whishes for Thea.

"What are you doing?" Dutch asks.

"Leaving. I'm going to Rhodes. I don't want to be here when one of you ends up dead," Colt says as he slowly climbs on his horse. Letting out grunts of pain.

"What happened to loyalty?" Dutch asks.

"I'm loyal Dutch. I'm not stupid, though. I know how this ends," Colt says.

"He'll talk," Micah says. Colt lays his hand on his gun. The whole camp was watching this talk.

"Colt, think this through. You can barely move," Hosea says.

"I have. I'm not just going to sit here. If you guys try to con those family's someone will die. That I know," Colt says

"Colt. I can't let you leave," Dutch says.

"Try to stop me," Colt says. Micah pulls out his gun and aims at Colt. Colt does the same thing. Micah and Colt hold each other at gunpoint.

"I can do it, boss," Micah says.

"No. Both of you lower your guns," Dutch says. Micah lowers his first, and then Colt lowers his. "Colt get down," Dutch says.

"I can't Dutch. Not, while you're leading these people to death," Colt says.

"Ok, How about everybody calm down. Colt, please get don't, and everybody cool off," Hosea says. Colt hesitantly gets down. Arthur comes over and grabs him. Arthur moves him back to the seat, and Colt sits. Colt extends his hand to the chair in front of him, and Dutch sits.

"I-- We need you, Colt. We need you once were healed to help us. I know that this is a good plan," Dutch says.

"I wish I could believe that Dutch, but I can't. These people aren't stupid. You thought robbing Cornwall was a good idea. Look where that left us. Cornwall almost killed John and Strauss. This family is just as dangerous as them," Colt says.

"Here's my compromise, Colt. We keep doing what we're doing. We just keep it down low. Send one or two people. We only need a little time. If nothing comes up in a few days, then we'll stop," Dutch says.

"One week," Colt says. 

Dutch smiles. "That's all I'm asking," Dutch says as she stands up and walks to his tent with a grin on his face. The camp starts to go back to what they were doing. Arthur helps Colt up and gets him back to bed. He was stuck in bed for the rest of the day.

Valentine  
A Pinkertons walk into the Sheriff's office. Milton looks up. "You find Morgan?" Milton asks.

"No, that's the problem, sir. Nobody has seen him in the past few weeks," The Pinkertons says.

"Nothing. Nobody has seen him?" Milton asks.

"No," The Pinkertons say.

"So that either means he's dead or a gang has him. Keep looking," Milton says. The Pinkertons nod as he leaves. "Where are you, Morgan?" Milton asks as he looks out the window.

As always, thanks for reading. We're back in chapter 3. I probably won't write the missions. Who knows. Anyway, as always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	24. Chapter 24-A Story

Chapter 24-A story  
It has been a week since Colt had been saved. Colt was mostly able to walk on his own by this point. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Charles rode into camp. He had two letters in his hand. He walks over to Colt and drops one on the table. Colt grabs the note as Charles walks over to Pearson. Colt opens the letter and starts to read it. Colt, if you get this, we have been looking for you. This is Agent Milton and Ross. Nobody has seen or heard from you in three weeks. If you don't show up soon. We will assume you dead. We are still in Valentine. Hope to see you soon, Colt. Agent Milton.  
Colt swears under his breath and stands up slowly. Colt walks over to Sadie and Arthur, who was talking with Mary-Beth and Hosea. "I have to go to Valentine," He tells them.

They look at him. "You can't you still recovering," Hosea says.

"Milton and Ross are looking for me. If I don't show if they will think I'm dead. If they think I'm dead, that means they will send someone else after you. Someone one who will not join you," Colt says. Hosea looks down, knowing the injured man was right.

"You need a story. If you tell them the O'driscoll's had you, they could suspect something," Arthur says.

"I already have one. I should be back in a few days," Colt says.

"Somebody should go with you," Mary-Beth says.

"None of you can. If I walk in with one of you, I might as well give myself up," Colt says.

"You could take Mrs. Adler," Hosea suggests.

"That a good idea. Someone who could also confirm your story," Arthur says.

"Fine, Sadie, get ready. We leave in 10 minutes," Colt says as he walks away.

"Does he seem different to any of you?" Mary-Beth asks.

"Yes, he does. But what do you expect after what he went through he would change? Nobody even knows what they did to him. He won't talk about it. He's keeping it all bottled up, and that is not helping him," Hosea says. Arthur nods.

"Maybe you can get him to talk, Sadie," Arthur says to his friend.

"I've tried. He won't even talk to me. I see him at night, tossing and turning sweat on his forehead. Sometimes he would stay in our cabin in the Mountains, and I have never seen him like this," Sadie says.

"Just try. Good luck, Sadie," Hosea says. Sadie nods as she walks to her horse. Colt comes over and climbs on Thea before they both ride out of camp.

They rode in silence for about ten minutes. "So, what's your story?" Sadie asks.

"I had to add you to it, but the story is that after my bounty up in Annesburg, I was heading to Van Horn to meet you, and the Murfree brood jumped and captured me. They held and tortured me for two weeks when you found me. We made it out, and I have been recovering since then," Colt says. Sadie nods as they cross over into the Heartlands. 

"You should talk about what happened while the O'driscoll's had you," Sadie says after a few minutes.

"Sadie don't," Is all Colt says as they ride.

"You can't keep it bottled up, Colt," Sadie says, ignoring what Colt had said before.

"Sadie, leave it alone," Colt says harshly. Sadie looks at him and says nothing as they ride on.

They reach Valentine an hour later. Colt rides into town and hitches his horse by the Sheriff's office. Sadie does the same. Colt walks in the Sheriff's office. Milton and Ross look up. "Colt, you came, and you brought a guess," Milton says.

"Mr. Milton Mr. Ross, this is Sadie Adler," Colt says.

"Nice to meet you, gentlemen," Sadie says as Colt sits down.

"Likewise," Milton says. Milton says. He studies Sadie for a moment before he turns to Colt. "You look like shit," Milton says.

"Thanks. Don't I know it," Colt says.

"What happened, Colt. You were doing good, and suddenly you disappeared. No sign or trace that you were ever alive," Milton says. Before Colt can reply, Ross looks at Sadie. 

"You're the woman from the ranch in the mountains, right? The one Mr. Morgan here worked for," Ross says to Saide, who nods.

"Yes. The O'driscoll's found my cabin. Killed my husband did some horrible things to me. I was in the cellar when I heard gunshots and then nothing. A man found me a few days later. Somebody looking for my husband, and as we were leaving, I moved too quickly and knocked the table down. My home burnt down, and I left. Found Colt about two weeks later. We have been keeping in contact as I searched for the man that killed my husband," Sadie says.

"So what happened, Colt?" Milton asks.

"I had just finished a bounty, and I was going to meet Sadie in Van Horn. I was jumped by the Murfree brood. They took me and tortured me for two weeks. They did it for fun. They were going to kill me when Saide found me. She got me out, and I have spent the last week recovering," Colt tells Milton, who nods, believing the story. 

"Well, once you are better, we could use you again. The O'driscoll's had one of the Dutch's boys. We went for them, and the Fort was destroyed. So get better, Colt, and get back on them," Milton says.

"Of course. Good day gentlemen," Colt says. Sadie nods to the men as they walk out of the Sheriff's office. The sun was beginning to set as the sun has started to set. "We'll stay here for the night," Colt says. Sadie nods as they walk to the hotel, rent a room, and go to sleep.

Thanks for reading. I don't have much to say about this one besides I hope you enjoyed it. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25-A talk with Milton

Chapter 25-A talk with Milton  
Colt shoot up in his bed. There was sweat dripping down his forehead. He turns and sees Sadie still sleeping. Colt swings his head over the bed and puts on his boots. He stands up and grabs his hat as he leaves the room. He leaves the hotel. He walks over to the saloon and sits at the bar. "Whiskey," Colt says as he sets down $1.00. The bartender hands him a bottle. Colt starts to drink it. "Little late to be drinking," Milton says as he sits by Colt, who smiles.

"Maybe, but it's better than sleeping right now," Colt says as Milton grabs a beer.

"Nightmares?" Milton asks.

"Yeah," Colt says.

"Most people who went through what you went through would be dead or a broken man. Some wouldn't even leave their house, Mr. Morgan," Milton says.

"Maybe so. I was a broken man before them. Now, even more so. Towards the end, I was afraid. I was scared of dying. I didn't want to leave the people I cared about alone and not knowing what happened to me," Colt says. He takes another drink.

"I can't say I have ever been through what you've been through. I respect you, Colt, more than you know. You're strong, Mr. Morgan. One of the strongest men I know. You'll be okay, Colt. I do have things to do," Milton says as he prepares to leave. 

"Thank you, Milton," Colt says to the agent who nods as he leaves. Colt finishes his whiskey and stands up. He leaves the bar and heads back to the hotel. He walks into the room and sees Sadie sitting in the bed. 

"Where have you been?" Sadie asks angrily.

"I was at the bar," Colt says as he sits and takes off his boots and his hat.

"You don't just get to leave. I didn't know what happened to you. I thought you left," Sadie says.

"I'm sorry. I had a nice talk with Mr. Milton at the bar. It helped," Colt says as he lays back down.

"That's good. I would not mention that to Dutch," Sadie says as she lays down beside him.

"I wasn't planning in it," Colt tells her as he kisses her forehead. They both lay in silence as they fall asleep.

The next morning. Colt and Sadie wake up and get their boots on. Colt walks outside and gets on his horse. Sadie follows, and the leave Valentine. Colt and Sadie rode for almost two hours when they finally arrived back in camp. They get off their horses. Colt walks over to Dutch. "We're good," Colt tells Dutch, who nods. 

"Okay, good. Colt, could you take Sadie and Hosea into town for supplies?" Dutch asks.

"Yeah, sure," Colt says. Sadie and Colt walk over to Hosea, who had just finished getting the wagon ready. "You ready to go, old man?" Colt asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Hosea says. The other two nod as they get in the wagon and ride to Rhodes.

They arrive in town. "Sadie, get what we need. Hosea go check the mail, and I'm gonna get some ammo," Colt tells the two, who nodded. Colt starts to head for the gunshop when he sees two lawmen walk behind the shop. He follows them and hides behind the wall. 

"So, the attack is happening tomorrow?" One of the lawmen asks.

"Yep. Once those men come in, somebody will be on the roof to kill them. They have been working with Mr. Gray. Now we're getting rid of them," The lawmen say. Colt walks away and to the wagon. 

"We gotta go now," He says to Hosea and Sadie, who nods as they get on the wagon and leave town fast. They ride into camp about 15 minutes later.

Colt jumps off the wagon. "Dutch, do we have a job in Rhodes with the Gray's tomorrow?" Colt asks.

"Yes. Why?" Bill asks.

"It's a trap. They plan on shooting us from the rooftop," Colt says.

"How do you know?" Micah asks.

"I heard them talking about it," Colt says.

"I say we go in and teach them a lesson," Micah says.

"I agree. We ride in tomorrow, and we teach that town a lesson," Dutch says.

"You can't be serious," Colt says.

"I am get ready. We leave in the morning," Dutch says.

"Be smart Dutch. We do this. The Pinkertons will be on our ass," Hosea says. 

"They will pack up while we're gone. We'll leave right after," Dutch says.

"You'll be doing it without me," Colt says as he walks away. Dutch says something, but Colt ignores it. Colt goes to sleep in his tent.

Thanks for reading. Nothing to say besides was near the end of chapter three. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	26. Chapter 26-Shady Belle

Chapter 26-Shady Belle  
Billy awakes the next morning to see the gang getting ready to head towards Rhodes. Colt watches as Dutch comes over. "You sure your not gonna come?" Dutch says.

"No," Colt says. Dutch nods as the gang get on their horses and leaves. Colt goes back to sleep. 

Colt wakes up when he hears horses. He looks up and sees The gang ride back in. Sean was on the back of Arthur's horse with a bullet in his shoulder. Colt stands up and walks over to him. He helps Sean off the horse. "Glad you told us about that sniper. I would be dead if you didn't," Sean says.

"No problem," Colt says. The gang separates. They were all sitting when Colt saw Dutch a look of anger on his face.

"Abigal, I will get your son back, so help me, god," Dutch says.

"Dutch, we just heard bout Jack you need some more guns?" Bill asks.

"Sure why not," Dutch says. Everybody gets on their horses beside Kieran, Sean, and Micah. They were riding.

"Dutch after this, the Pinkertons will be here," Colt says.

"He's right," Hosea says.

"After this, Colt, you and Mrs. Adler will head to Shady Belle. A house Arthur and Lenny found. You know where it is?" Dutch asks.

"Yeah," Colt says. They ride down the trail to the Braithwraths. The moon's light is coming between the trees. They ride into the Brathwrath manner. Colt watches as Dutch talks to a Brathwrath before he kills him. They get in a massive firefight. Colt stays outside as Arthur, John, Hosea, and Dutch go inside. More guards come and are killed. Colt hears something break behind him and sees the mansion on fire. Colt stares at the fire as Dutch talks to the Catherine Brathwrath. 

"Let's go," Dutch says. Catherine goes back inside her burning house to dye. Colt and Sadie break off from the gang as they head for Shady Belle.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asks.

"Dutch had changed since I met him. I believed in what this gang was at the beginning. I'm not so sure anymore," Colt says.

They ride into Shady Belle and kills the gang there. "Let's head back," Colt says. They ride out of Shady Belle and back to camp. Not ready for what was gonna happen soon.

Sorry, this was short. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	27. Chapter 27-The Start Of The Plan

Chapter 27-The start of the plan  
Colt and Sadie were riding back to camp when they see Milton and Ross riding towards them. Colt and Sadie stop as Milton and Ross stop in front of them. "Mr. Morgan. What are you doing here?" Milton asks.

"Just heard about the Brathwraths and Rhodes. Was coming here with Mrs. Adler to look for the Van der Linde gang," Colt says calmly.

"I just had a meeting with them. There over in Clemont's point. Good hiding spots. Too bad, they are savages who only know how to kill. I'll gave them some time. I told them to break and live lives. Stay in this area, near that place. Watch them," Milton says.

"Course. Just have to go to Rhodes quickly have a friend there. Wanted to make sure he's ok," Colt lies. Milton nods.

"Ok, We're heading back to Blackwater. Keep trait of them," Milton says. Milton and Ross turn around and ride back towards Blackwater. Colt and Sadie start to head towards Rhodes but turns back towards camp once they knew the two agents were gone. Colt and Sadie ride into camp and see that they were packing up. They get off their horses. 

"Guess who just paided us a visit," Dutch says bitterly as he looks at Colt.

"Milton and Ross. We know we saw them on their way back. Told you attacking Rhodes was a dumb idea," Colt says.

"They knew our location to the teeth," Dutch says.

"Your point. Somebody probably saw you. There was a lot of your," Sadie says.

"Or there's a rat," Micah says as he looks at Colt. The who camped was watching.

"Your not suggesting that Colt is a rat," Bill says.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. They knew we were in Valentine and nowhere. He's supposed to capture is. Maybe this is how he's doing it," Micah says.

"Listen to me, you bastard, if I wanted you guys dead or caught. You would have never made it out of Valentine. I could have found you and brought back fifty men in a day," Colt snarls at Micah.

"Enough. Either way were running out of time. We need a plan," Hosea says.

"We need a lot of money and fast," Lenny says.

"The Saint-Denis bank. That will have all we need," Colt says. Dutch nods.

"A bank job. Not bad," Dutch says. Colt says. It takes another hour, but the gang gets the camp packed up and leave Clemont's point heading for Shady Belle.

They arrive at Shady Belle in an hour. They gang starts to get ready as Arthur and Dutch head into town to look for Jack. The gang start to get tents down. Miss Grimshaw walks over to Colt. "Your brother is in a room inside. He said you could use his tent. So follow me," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods as he follows the woman. She leads him to Arthur's tent, which was by itself at the end of the house. "Here you go. Gave you a little privacy," Miss Grimshaw says.

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw," Colt says. Miss Grimshaw starts to walk away but stops. 

"Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt turns at the woman. "Anybody with a brain here can tell your loyal to this gang. Nobody thinks your a rat. Mr. Bell is just a snake. We trust you," Miss Grimshaw. Colt lets out a small smile. 

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw," Colt says. Miss Grimshaw nods as she leaves. Colt sits down on the cot and puts his face in his hands. 

"You seemed stressed," Charles says. Colt looks up and laughs.

"You have no idea," Colt says.

"I have a question. Can I ask?" Charles asks. Colt nods. "When you took this job. Did you know about Arthur or Sadie?" Charles asks.

"No. I had a suspicion about Arthur. I didn't know about Sadie," Colt says.

"Would you have stilled joined if it wasn't for them?" Charles asks.

"Maybe. I know what it is like to be an outlaw. I do the job because I needed money. I got more taking this job. I got a family. Besides Micah," Colt says. Charles lets out a little laugh.

"This gang is going down. I know it. And so do you. We need to save as many people as possible," Charles says.

"What are you saying?" Colt asks.

"We need to save who we can. Make a plan so when things go to hell, we'll be able to save some of our friends," Charles says.

"We can't save Dutch or Micah," Colt says.

"I know," Charles says. Colt nods as he sits on the cot.

"We need to keep this on the down-low only people we trust. Convince as many as possible," Colt says to Charles, who nods. Charles walks away. Colt lays down to take a nap, knowing the next few days were going to be hard.

Thanks for reading. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	28. Chapter 27-Talking to Arthur

Chapter 28-Talking with Arthur   
Colt wakes up a few hours later when he hears shouting. He gets up and gets off the cot. He grabs his hat and walks towards the front of the house where Abigal was hugging Jack. Hosea walks off with Dutch as John goes with Abigal. Arthur walks over to his brother. "You okay?" Arthur asks as he lit a cigarette.

"How'd you get him back?" Colt asks.

"Had to kill a few graverobbers for some bastard named Angelo Bronte," Arthur says.

"Angelo Bronte. Good job, another rich guy to piss off," Colt says.

"What do you know about him?" Arthur asks.

"No much. Never had a run-in with him. I know that he runs Saint-Denis. He has eyes everywhere," Colt says.

"Well, he invited us to a party," Arthur says.

"And let me guess. Dutch things that there will be money in it," Colt says. Arthur nods.

"Charles and I are making a plan. When this gang falls and it will. We're gonna try to save as many people as possible," Colt says. Arthur looks at him.

"You can't be serious," Arthur says.

"I am. Come on, Arthur, it doesn't take a smart man to notice that our time is limited. The world is done with people like us. This gang's time is limited. Might as well save who we can," Colt says.

"Who all knows?" Arthur asks.

"Besides Charles. Only you," Colt says.

"You have a plan yet?" Arthur asks.

"Nope. Gotta thing a few things over," Colt says.

"I'm with you," Arthur says.

"I know," Colt says. Arthur walks over to Mary-Beth and sits by her. Colt watches as the gang celebrates and has fun. He walks over to Charles and sits down. Charles was sitting down. Colt sits by the man who was cleaning his gun by himself.

"I'm assuming you just told Arthur," Charles says. Colt nods. "What did he say?" Charles says.

"He's with us. I came over here because we need to decide who are the people that will join us and not tell Dutch or Micah," Colt says.

"Then we should hold off on Bill and Javier. I don't know where they stand. Mary-Beth will follow Arthur. John will do whatever takes to keep his family safe. Kieran will stay with whatever keeps him alive. Sadie will follow you. What do you think about Hosea and Lenny?" Charles asks.

"Lenny will follow us. Hosea, I don't know. He wants to see everybody safe, but Dutch is also his best friend. I don't know where he would stand," Colt says.

"Then, we wait. See what people do and decide later," Charles says. Colt nods. They party for a little longer before they head to bed.

I know short. Next chapter, we head into chapter 4 more and hopefully longer chapters. As always, thanks for reading. Until next time.


	29. Chapter 29-Kieran

Chapter 29-Kieran   
It's been a few days since they had got Jake back. Colt and Charles have been whispering, and some of the gang members have noticed the two. The night before, they had gone to the event that Broute had invited Dutch to. Colt stayed, not wanting to be involved with Broute. Sean and Kieran had left camp earlier to go hunt. Colt was drawing in his journal. He puts the journal back in his bag and gets up. He grabs his hat and walks into the house from the front door. He walks upstairs, where he sees Arthur and Dutch talking. Dutch hears him and looks at him. "Colt, you may be able to help us. We have a job. Could use your help," Dutch says

"What kind of talk we talking about here, Dutch?" Colt asks.

"The trolly station in Saint-Denis. Bronte told me it was loaded with cash. That and the bank we would be set," Dutch says with a smirk on his face.

"The trolly station?" Colt asks. Dutch nods. "Who told you about this Dutch?" Colt asks.

"Bronte," Dutch says. Colt lets out a laugh. "Something funny?" Dutch asks.

"Bronte told you that there is money in the trolly station. Why would he tell you that there is money there? Not that I believe it," Colt says.

"He is a good man if you don't want to help, fine. We'll have Lenny help us," Dutch says. Colt nods. They hear a gunshot and then see a horse riding in. Sean was on the horse and injured Kieran holding him. O'driscoll's follow the two. "O'driscoll's get down!" Dutch yells.

"I'm going down," Colt tells the two, who nods. Colt runs down the stairs. He pulls out his gun and kicks the door open as the horse Sean is riding is shot and killed. Sean and Kieran fall to the ground. Colt shoots and O'driscoll and runs over to the two. Sean gets up and gets behind cover. Colt comes over and pulls Kieran over too. "What the hell happened?" Colt asks.

"They knocked me out and took him. I tracked them and saved Kieran barely," Sean says. Colt nods. He gets out of cover and shoots another O'driscoll in the eye. The gang starts to move back inside. Colt and Sean grab Kieran and help the young man inside the house. 

"Is that everybody?" Hosea asks. They then hear a scream.

"That's Sadie," Colt says. Colt walks to the back door. They had blocked it. Colt walks to a window and breaks it as he climbs out. More O'driscolls come out and start to shoot at him. The gang breaks the windows and shoots them. Colt runs out into the grass and over to the broken building. He gets around the building and sees Sadie stabbing an O'driscoll. Colt grabs her arm, and Sadie swings at him and slashes his arm. "Sadie, it's me," Colt says as he grabs his arm. 

"Colt. Oh my god. I'm sorry," Sadie says.

"It's okay. Come on, we have to get back to the house," Colt says to Sadie, who nods as more O'driscolls come out. Colt and Sadie get behind cover as they start to shoot the gang. They shoot the last O'driscoll as they get to the front. The doors come open as Dutch and Hosea come out, followed by the others. "Kieran?" Colt asks.

"Miss Grimshaw said he should be fine. These god damn O'driscoll's found us. We don't have much longer until the Pinkertones, too," Dutch says. "Arthur, meet Lenny and me at the Trolly station," Dutch says. Lenny follows Dutch as the two leave camp.

"Go, We'll clean this up," Colt tells his brother, who nods. Arthur walks over to his horse and leaves. Colt walks over to John, and the two start to move bodies. 

"What have you and Charles been talking about?" John asks after they had thrown a body in the swamp.

"We're making a plan for when things get back. When this gang falls, and I think that will be soon. We'll have a plan," Colt says to his friend.

"Anybody else know besides you and Charles?" John asks as he looks at his family.

"Arthur," Colt says.

"Count me in," John says before he walks away. Colt nods as he starts to move the bodies again. They move bodies for about an hour. Soon Lenny Dutch and Arthur ride back into camp. Arthur and Lenny help Dutch down.

"What happened?" Hosea asks.

"It was a trap. Everybody get ready. We're going after Bronte," Dutch says as he walks in the house. The gang watches before they start to get ready.

As always, thanks for reading. We're getting to the end of chapter 4. I didn't have much planned for this chapter. I have some things for 5 and 6 and a lot for after those. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	30. Chapter 30-Bonte

Chapter 30-Bronte  
Dutch and Arthur have left for the swamp to get a boat. Colt walks over to Hosea, who was sitting by a table. Colt sits by the older man. "How do you feel about this Bronte business?" Colt asks.

"I think it's a bad idea. It's just going to draw attention to us and bring the Pinkertons on our tail," Hosea says. Colt stays silent for a moment before he looks at Hosea. "What is it?" Hosea asks.

"Charles and I are starting to make a plan for when things go wrong. I don't know what else we're supposed to do. This gang is falling, Hosea," Colt says.

"So that is why you and Charles have been talking so much," Hosea says.

"Yeah. We have Arthur and John on our side. I don't know what side you are on, but you should know about it," Colt says.

"Give me some time to think, and I will tell you what I think," Hosea says. Colt nods as Arthur ride back into camp. "Everybody who comes gets ready. We're meeting Dutch and getting Bronte," Arthur says. They all nod as they get on their horses and follow Arthur. Saide and Hosea stay behind with Kieran.

They get to the swamp about an hour later, where they see Dutch. "You boys ready?" Dutch asks. They nod as they all get in the boat, and Thomas starts to row them towards Bronte's home. They get there soon and get off the boat. They follow Dutch over the wall. "Colt, Arthur, Lenny, Charles, head left. Javier Bill, Lenny, and I will head left," Dutch says. They nod as they start to move. Colt stays towards the back. Arthur shoots off the first shot killing a guard as the firefight begins. They kill the guards outside as Dutch, John, and Arthur head inside. They kill the guards that start to shoot at them. Dutch and John come out first, and as Colt was about to ask where Arthur was, he comes out with Bronte over his shoulder. They kill the rest of the guards. They get in the boat and leave. Bronte wakes up and looks at them. He starts to try and bribe the group. Dutch grabs him after a while and drowns him before he throws him to a gator. "Jesus Dutch, what part of your philosophy books cover feeding a man to a gator?" John asks.

"The part that covers weakness," Dutch says. The gang leaves.

I know these last few chapters have been super short, and I am sorry. But I am almost done with chapters 4 and 5, and 6 will be long cause I have things planned for them.


	31. Chapter 41-The Job

Chapter 31-The Job  
Today was the day of the job. Colt, Arthur, Dutch, And Hosea were inside talking. Hosea was telling them how they should have a distraction. "Hosea, if you get caught. Milton will kill you. Do we have extra fireworks?" Colt asks. Hosea looks at him. 

"Yes, why?" Hosea asks.

"Let's say you or Abigail get caught. Milton will put you in front of the bank and kill you. I say instead of me going in the pain. I say out a little bit away and if things go back. I throw the fireworks down and grab you. I know a place. We could hide, and I can still see the bank a roof. I could give you guys a sniper," Colt says.

"It's not a bad idea, Dutch," Arthur says. Dutch nods with a small smile.

"No, it is not. Okay, Colt, we'll do it. We have a mask around here you can wear. So go get ready," Dutch says as he walks out. Colt nods as he leaves the house and walks outside. He gets the mask and changes his clothes. He puts the mask and fireworks in his bag and meets the gang by their horses. "Here we go, gentlemen. This is it after. We're home free," Dutch says. The gang nods as they get on their horses and leave. The only people staying that would usually go are Sadie, Sean, and Kieran. Dutch talk as they ride into town. Abigal, Hosea, and Colt break off and head into town. Colt breaks off from the other two and waits at the end of the street in an alley. He hears the fireworks go off. Colt puts the past on when he hears shouting. He leaves his hiding place and sees Milton with Hosea. He grabs out the fireworks.

"You have ten seconds, Dutch. 10..," Milton says. "9... 8... 7...," Milton says. They hear a hissing sound as smoke fills the air. Suddenly the fireworks go off, blinding the men who all start to shout. Colt rides in and grabs Hosea as a gunshot goes off, which hits Colt in the shoulder. Colt grunts in pain as he rides back to his hiding spot with Hosea. He gets off his horse and grabs his sniper. 

"Stay here," Colt tells Hosea as he climbs the ladder. Colt gets on the roof and sees the gang climbing the ladder onto a roof. He looks and sees two Pinkertons going up the fire escape to cut off the gang. Colt aims in the scope and shoots one of them in the eye. The man falls as the other looks towards him. The man raises his gun, but Colt shoots him in the chest. He sees Arthur looks at him. Colt nods as Arthur and Lenny run across the roof as the gang follows. Colt goes back down the ladder and gets on his horse. "We don't have much time before they block off all exits to the city," Colt says. Hosea nods as Colt rides as fast as he can outside of town. He gets out of town quickly and heads for camp. 

Colt and Hosea ride into camp and see they were already packing. Sean was the first person to see them. "It's Colt and Hosea," Sean says. Colt hitches his horse and gets down. The gang comes over. 

"Abigal back?" Hosea asks. Sean nods.

"She's with Jack," Sadie says.

"What happened?" Mary-Beth asks.

"They knew we were coming. I don't know how, but they did. Look, we have maybe a day left before they find us. We wait till tomorrow morning, and we move. I know somewhere in the swamps we can go to for the time being," Colt says. Miss Grimshaw looks at Colt.

"It seems like you like to be shot, Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw says with a small smile.

"I guess so, Miss Grimshaw," Colt says.

"Come with me, Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods.

"Colt," Hosea says. Colt turns and looks at the man. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Thank you," Hosea says.

"We're family Hosea. We protect each other," Colt says. Hosea nods as he walks away. Colt follows Miss Grimshaw inside and sits at the table. Miss Grimshaw starts to patch his shoulder.

"These people are going to be looking at you for leadership. I'm not dumb, Mr. Morgan. I hear you and Mr. Smith. I know this gang will follow you. Dutch is losing it. But that is a problem for another time. This gang is in your hands, for now, Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw says. She finishes Colt's shoulder and leaves. Colt stands up and walks outside. Sadie walks over to Colt.

"Did you see anybody die?" Sadie asks.

"No, It looked like they all made it across the roof. I say we just wait," Colt says. Sadie nods. Sadie doesn't say anything for a moment, but then she pulls Colt in for a hug. Colt hugs her back.

"I'm glad you made it back," Sadie says. Colt nods.

"I am too," Colt says. Sadie lets him go and walks away.

The gang keeps packing up, only leaving enough so some of them could sleep during the night. Colt was sitting at the fire with Hosea Kieran, Sean, Karen, Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Sadie. "How long do you think we will be able to hide in the swamps?" Mary-Beth asks.

"I don't know. It's well hidden. A week or two is my best guess," Colt says. They hear a horse. Colt turns around and sees Charles ride into camp on a horse. Colt gets up and walks over to the man. "Where are the others?" Colt asks.

"I led Pinkertons away. They got on a ship and hopefully should be back by the end of the week. I hope we don't plan on staying here," Charles says.

"We don't. Was everybody okay?" Colt asks.

"Yeah. You saved Lenny and Arthur with those two you killed on the fire escape. Colt, I think they know you're with us," Charles says.

"Why?" Colt asks.

"Cause they were talking about you. Said something about Thea," Charles says.

"Shit. Milton took care of my horse. He knows what she looks like. Milton knows. My cover is blown. It looks like I'm an outlaw now. Milton can't give me a bounty without more evidence. But if I go near him. I'll be arrested," Colt says.

"Well, we're going blind now," Hosea says.

"You guys should get some sleep. I'll keep watch," Colt says. The other nods. They walk away everybody besides Sadie and Charles. 

"We take turns, so we all get to sleep. You take first while Charles and I sleep, then me, then Charles," Sadie says. Colt nods. Sadie and Charles lay down as Colt watches the woods.

The longest chapter in a while. Sorry about not uploading on Wednesday. I was sick and had been sleeping a lot. I hope you guys understand. Now we enter chapter 5, and Colt takes leadership. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	32. Chapter 32-Lakay

Chapter 32-Lakay  
The next morning Colt wakes up with his back against the sandbags. He feels something on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Sadie's head on his shoulder. Her blond hair down and on his shoulder too. He turns and sees Charles sitting down and watching the woods. "How long have you been up?" Colt asks.

"A few hours. The gang should be waiting up soon. We have to get up," Charles says. Colt nods as she shakes Sadie. Sadie groans and opens her eyes. 

"Come on, we've got work to do," Colt tells her. Sadie nods as she stands up. Sadie grabs her hat and puts it back on. Colt and Charles stand up and walk down the house. Miss Grimshaw comes over. 

"We should be ready to leave soon," Miss Grimshaw says.

"Somebody should go ahead and scout," Sadie says. Colt nods.

"I know where Colt is thinking. I'll take Sean and head there. I'll send Sean back when it's all clear," Charles says. Colt nods. Charles walks away. Hosea comes outside. Hosea walks over and grabs coffee as Sean and Charles come over. "We'll be back as soon as possible," Charles says. The two men mount up on their horses and leave camp.

"Where are they going?" Hosea asks.

"They are going to scout out where we're moving to," Sadie says. Hosea nods.

"They'll be here by the end of the day," Hosea says.

"I'm hoping to be out of here by noon," Colt says. Hosea nods.

"Look, nobody else will say it, so I will. What do we do if they don't show back up?" Sadie asks.

"We need to stay off their radar. We also need a plan to get John out of prison," Colt says.

"John's too hot. They'll expect us. We have to wait to save John," Hosea says. Colt nods, agreeing with the man. Colt starts to help the gang gather what they need from camp. They wait about two hours when Sean rides into camp. 

"It's clear," Sean says. The gang nods. They load up on the wagons and leave Shady Belle.

They ride the wagons into a place in the swamp called Lakay. Buildings and trees were blocking their views. They stop their wagons. "This place smells like shit?" Molly says.

"Well, it's the best we got, so deal with it," Miss Grimshaw says. "Let's turn this place into a camp!" Miss Grimshaw shouts. Everybody starts to unload the wagons and gets tents down. Colt walks into a building by itself. Colt looks around and sees a bed and a small kitchen. Miss Grimshaw walks in. "This place should suit you just fine," Miss Grimshaw says.

"No, Give it to Abigail and Jack," Colt says. Miss Grimshaw nods. Colt walks out. Colt walks over to Kieran, who was writing on a piece of paper. "What are you writing?" Colt asks.

"A letter," Kieran says. Colt looks at him, confused.

"Well, I assume the gang is gonna need a way to find us. They might look at the post office. This is a way for them to find us," Kieran says. Colt smiles at pats, the young man on the back.

"Good idea Kieran," Colt says. Kieran smiles and nods. Colt walks away. They take the day to get camp ready.

I know this is short. This is just a chapter to show their camp for this chapter. I have a story planned for chapter 5. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	33. Chapter 33-A New Plan

Chapter 33-A New Plan  
It's been a few days since the gang has arrived in Lakay. They had made a camp in Lakay and haven't had that many problems. Few gators coming close to camp, and that was it. It was morning. Colt gets up out of bed. He has been sleeping on a sleeping bag by Sadie. At first, Colt was nervous about being the leader, but the gang had been listening to him and treating him with respect. He had talked to Sadie the day after they got to Lakay about the plan he had been making with Charles. She was a little mad at him for keeping it from her for this long but came around to the idea. Colt walks outside and gets coffee. Most of the camp was up by now and working or resting in camp. Mr. Pearson walks over to Colt. "Colt, we are low on food. Even with people hunting were still need more," Pearson tells Colt. Colt looks around at the camp. The only person the Pinkertons didn't know was part of the gang was Sadie. "Go get Sadie and Mary-Beth," Colt says. Pearson nods and walks away to search for the two women. 

Sadie and Mary-Beth walk over to Colt, who was leaning against a tree. "Pearson said you needed us," Sadie says.

"Yeah, we're running low on food. I would go, but Milton is going to be gunning for me," Colt says.

"He knows I'm part of the gang," Mary-Beth says.

"I know. They won't be waiting in Saint-Denis. They'll be around Shady Belle, hoping to find something. You two need to head for Rhodes and get what we need," Colt says.

"They might still be in that area," Sadie says.

"I know. I'm gonna create a distraction. Make them focus on me for a little. That should give you guys enough time to get what you need," Colt says.

"For one, going by yourself would be a suicide mission. Two, your shoulder is still healing," Sadie says.

"I won't be going by myself. Look, they will be camping around Shady Belle, I think. Waiting for us to make a move. I'll go there with Sean, Charles, and Kieran and make some kind of distraction. You two get what we need and get out," Colt says.

"It sounds like there's about to be a good fight," Sadie says.

"There might be," Colt says.

"Then I should be there. Besides those three, I'm the best shooter you got," Sadie says.

"I know you are, and that is why you are going with Mary-Beth just in case this doesn't work. Somebody can protect her," Colt says.

"Fine, when do we leave?" Saide asks.

"Uncle and Tilly are setting up the wagon. We'll ride with you for a little bit. Cut off when you're close to Rhodes. That should give you enough time. That will also make the Pinkertons think were around that area," Colt says.

"Maybe we should move. Further away," Mary-Beth says.

"Like where?" Colt asks.

"Maybe down towards Armadillo," Mary-Beth says.

"Why would we do that. That is where they are stationed," Sadie says.

"No. They are up here. We break John out and move down there. They won't think we would go down there. We could get in unseen," Colt says.

"Are we scraping your distraction plan?" Sadie asks.

"Maybe?" Colt says with a smile. Colt walks away from the women and walks over to Hosea. Hosea was sitting at a table and reading a book. Colt walks over to the man and sits. "Do you know where Dutch kept all the money?" Colt asks the man who looks up at him.

"Yes. Why?" Hosea asks.

"I have been trying to think of a way to get off the Pinkertons radar. They know we are in this area. Mary-Beth brought up maybe we should move down to West Elizabeth," Colt says. Hosea looks at him for a moment before he nods. 

"It's a good idea. A way to trick them. Why do we need the money?" Hosea asks.

"Cause we don't have much. I bet every sheriff from here to Valentine are looking for me. I'm good friends with the one in Tumbleweed and Armadillo. If I explain my plan, they will side with us, and I can go back to bounty hunting for money. We need that money. Hosea, this may be our ticket out. If I can pay off Milton for all of our bounty's at some point, we're done, and we can live the rest of our lives in peace. Everybody will be able to live their lives without being in fear of swinging," Colt says. Hosea nods. 

"I will go grab Sadie and a wagon and go grab it. It isn't that far from here. You should talk to the camp and get them on board," Hosea says. Colt nods. Hosea stands up and walks over to Sadie, and says something to the woman, who nods. Sadie and Hosea get on the wagon and leaves. Colt gets up.

"Yeah! Can everybody come here!" Colt shouts. The gang stops what they were doing and comes over to Colt. "Look, we don't have long until the Pinkertons find us. I just sent Hosea and Sadie to get the money that Dutch keeps from our jobs. Mary-Beth brought up maybe we should move somewhere else," Colt says.

"Where?" Sean asks.

"West Elizabeth," Colt says. The gang stays silent for a moment. 

"In a way, it makes sense. The Pinkertons or Colm, for that matter, won't expect us to head there," Charles says.

"And you think this is a good idea?" Kieran asks.

"Yes. I have friends down there. People who can help us. Kieran, did you post that letter yet?" Colt asks. Kieran shakes his head.

"Good, look if you guys don't want to do this. We won't. We make this decision together. All in favor of moving, raise your hand," Colt says. Charles, Sean, Mary-Beth, and Kieran raise their hands first. The rest of the gangs shortly follow. "Okay. Let's start packing up. We'll leave as soon as Hosea and Sadie get back," Colt says. Colt walks over to Kieran. "Make the letter you were gonna make and change the location," Colt tells the young man, who nods. Kieran nods as he walks away to help the camp. The gang starts to pack up Lakay. They were about done when Hosea and Sadie turn back in. The two get off the wagon and help the gang load up. The gang leaves Lakay and moves for hopefully the last time.

Thanks for reading. Gonna be honest, I did not plan this. This is new, and I just thought of it a day before I wrote this. So now I'm gonna come up with some new stories. Tell me some of your ideas. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	34. Chapter 34-Traveling and the new way

Chapter 34-Traveling and the new way  
The gang rode through the Heartland and rode beside Valentine as they head down the path that leads to the Downes home. Colt looks at the house and sees that the plants were dead and the house looked abandoned. He knew that Thomas had died by that point. He wonders where his family ended up. Colt was riding at the front with Sadie. They were both on one side of the wagons. Charles and Sean rode in the back. Hosea had control of the wagon in the front as Kieran was in the one at the back. They were going at a decent past as they rode onto a bridge. Sadie looks at Colt. "How are you feeling about this plan so far?" Sadie asks. Colt turns and looks at her.

"Pretty good. We haven't run into any problems yet. Should be able to find somewhere in between Blackwater and Armadillo. Somewhere where we won't be seen," Colt says. Sadie nods.

"That money will run out at some point. How do you plan on us still making it?" Hosea asks.

"I can bounty hunt, and we can do jobs. Just small ones. Small couches that aren't too much. We'll just have to scope 'em out real well. We have got to keep the Pinkertons off our trail till I can figure out a way to get rid of our bounty's," Colt says.

"I have a big one," Hosea says.

"Maybe, but Colm has a bigger one," Colt says. Sadie heads turns and looks at him.

"No, that bastard dies by our hands. Your hands after what he did to you," Sadie says.

"I don't care about what he did to me. His bounty is big. Big enough to get us out," Colt says. Sadie shakes her head.

"And what about the man that killed Jake?" Sadie asks.

"He'll die," Colt says. Sadie nods.

"We don't even know where to look for Colm," Mary-Beth says from where she was sitting by Hosea. The gang crosses Cumberland falls.

"That is true. Once we get John out, we'll figure something out. Colm is plan A," Colt says.

"What is plan B?" Hosea asks slowly.

"Do what I was hired to do," Colt says. Hosea almost stops the wagon as he turns to Colt.

"You can't be serious," Hosea says.

"I am. Look, when and if Dutch does get back, he won't follow my plans. You know that. He will want to get away and rob more if that happens. I take him to Milton," Colt says.

"And how do you know Milton won't take you?" Sadie asks.

"Cause one Dutch is who he wants, and two Milton is a good man. I consider him a friend. We may not be on the best terms, but I do," Colt says.

"Colt, how do you know the gang won't stop you?" Sadie asks.

"I don't. I don't think Lenny or Arthur will. Bill, Javier, and Micah. I'm not so sure. Look, even the gang can see Dutch lost it. I mean, if they saw what he did to Bronte. They would have left," Colt says.

"What did he do to Bronte?" Mary-Beth asks.

"He fed him to a gator," Colt says. Mary-Beth gasps.

"Why do you think Milton didn't tell you about the bank?" Hosea asks.

"I don't know. I want to know who he knew," Colt says.

"You don't think we have a rat?" Sadie asks.

"No, we don't have a rat," Colt says. "And if we did, the only person I could think of would be Micah, and he is with Dutch," Colt says.

"You think Micah could be a rat?" Hosea asks.

"I do. I mean, they found us at Clemont point and Horshoe overlook. How? Micah is my best guess," Colt says

"He may be right," Sadie says.

"I know he may be. Let's hope we find out soon," Hosea says. The gang rides forward, and the sun begins to set as they near the river that goes into West Elizabeth.

"Let's stop and wait till nightfall," Colt says. The gang nods as they head into a small clearing and stop the wagons. The drives lay down in the back to take a small nap.

"How long till nightfall?" Tilly asks.

"Two hours. Nobody comes through he often during this time and not really at night ever," Colt says.

"You guys should sleep too. The rest of us got to. We can take watch," Karen says. Colt nods. He grabs a blanket from his horse and lays it down. Colt lays his head down and closes his eyes. 

Colt is woken up later by Sadie, kicking him lightly. "Come on," Sadie says. Colt nods as he stands up and wraps the blanket back up. He puts his back on Thea and climbs on her. He moves his horse back on the path, and they cross the river back into West Elizabeth. Colt looks back at Hosea and sees that the older man was tense. 

"Calm down, Hosea. We'll be fine," Colt says. Hosea nods as they turn away from Blackwater.

"What about tall tree?" Mary-Beth asks.

"No, that is a bad idea. The skinner brothers at up there and will attack us. They are crazy and sick; I don't want to deal with them. We head towards Mcfarlane Ranch. There are a lot of places out towards their that are off the path, and nobody will look for us there," Colt says. They were riding past a path.

"What about there?" Sadie asks.

"That's Beecher's hope. People check on it," Colt says. Sadie nods as they keep going. The night air sends chills down Colt's spine as they ride forward. Colt watches for people and the skinner brothers, who mostly attack during the night. It takes them about 3 hours before they get close to Mcfarlane ranch. Colt stops. 

"Why are we stopping?" Mary-Beth asks.

"I was bounty hunting on here once. There's a well-hidden spot off the trail. Nobody should find us there," Colt says. They nod. Colt goes off the path and rides towards this area. They get there about ten minutes later. The area was blocked by small hills and behind a big rock that blocked a good amount of the view. Colt gets off Thea. 

"This is a good place. Well hidden," Hosea says.

"Best we got. As long as we don't do anything stupid, we'll be fine," Colt says. Hosea nods as Miss Grimshaw gets out of a wagon and walks over to them.

"Should we build camp tonight?" Miss Grimshaw asks.

"No, everybody is tired. We should sleep," Colt says. Miss Grimshaw nods. The gang lays bed down on the ground, and everybody goes to sleep. They felt safe.

The next day Colt wakes up early in the morning. He rubs his eyes and stands up. The cold morning air hitting Colt right after he stands up. He grabs his hat off the ground. He grabs his coat, which he was using as a blanket, and throws his on. Most of the camp was still asleep. The only people awake were Charles and Sean, who was on watch. Colt walks over to the two men who were talking quietly. "You know right now we probably don't need a watch," Colt says as he walks up from behind them. They stop talking and turn to look at Colt.

"Old habits die hard," Sean says.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't have anybody on watch. Just not this early. Did either of you sleep?" Colt asks. They both shake their heads.

"Go get some sleep. It will be about an hour till we start to build camp. I'll keep watch," Colt says. The two men nod and walk away. Colt sits down against a rock and lights a cigarette. He smokes as he watches the sunrise. He sits down for a good thirty minutes by that time on his third cigarette. Sadie walks over and sits by him.

"Those things are gonna kill you," Sadie says.

"These or a gunshot," Colt says. Sadie doesn't say anything.

"I still think we should be killing Colm," Sadie says.

"I know. Part of me wants to kill him. But I know that we need him alive for my plan to work," Colt tells Sadie. Sadie nods.

"I know that doesn't mean I have to like it," Sadie says.

"Neither do I. Colm is a horrible person and deserves to die," Colt says.

"Regardless of if your plan works, Colm will die. By us or the law," Sadie says.

"That he will, Mrs. Adler, that he will," Colt said. The sun was up in the sun, and Colt could hear the camp moving around. "Come on, we've got work to do," Colt tells Sadie. Sadie nods as they both stand up. They walk over to camp. Miss Grimshaw was already shouting orders out to the gang. Everybody worked together and put the wagons and tents up. It took them a few hours, and by the time they were done. Colt was about to head over to Arthur's tent when Miss Grimshaw walked over to him.

"That is not your tent any more, Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt looks at the older woman, confused. "You will be taking Dutch's tent," Miss Grimshaw says.

"What about Molly?" Colt asks.

"She will stay with the other women. You are leading this gang now. This is your camp. Nobody will question it because they all respect you. Mrs. Adler will take that tent," Miss Grimshaw says. Colt nods. He walks into Dutch's tent and sits on the bed. It felt weird being where Dutch would sleep. He stands up and walks out of the tent. 

"Can I get everybody's attention!" Colt shouts. The gang takes a moment, but they gathered around the front of the tent. "Look, I know for everybody this is weird where we are. Dutch and the others being gone. But this is where we are, and hopefully, the others will find us once Kieran gets his letter done. Now we need to be smart. Strauss that means loan sharking. Also, not bank jobs, we have to be smart about how we make our money. Not a lot of money, not enough to draw Pinkertons to us. Try to find small couches. Scout them well and make sure your information is on point and maybe an actual job. Mcfarlane ranch I know they could use help down their bounty hunt. We need to make enough money to keep us alive and well and until we can get rid of our bounties. I have a plan for that. Does everybody understand?" Colt asks. The gang nods.

"Okay, good, let's get to work. Charles, Karen go on a hunt and get some meat," Colt says. The two nod as they walk away. "Hosea, you and Miss Gaskill should head to McFarlane ranch and see what you can find out," Colt says. Hosea nods. Mary-Beth and Hosea leave.

"As for the rest of us. Let's finish getting camp set up and wait for them to get back," Colt says. The gang nods and get backs to work. They finish camp in about an hour. Karen and Charles are the first two back with two deers, which they take to Pearson. Hosea and Mary-Beth return about 30 minutes later. Hosea walks over to Colt.

"They said they could use a few hands over there. They offered housing, but we don't need that. They said mainly for horse care and moving things. They said three people. Who do you think would be the best?" Hosea asks.

"Kieran, for sure. He is great with Horses. Sean and Tilly. They should be able to work there pretty well. You should take them down there and let them meet Bonnie and Drew," Colt says.

"You know them," Hosea says.

"Yeah, I have helped them a few times. I'm friends with a lot of people around here to Tumbleweed. Good friends with the sheriff of Tumbleweed," Colt says. Hosea nods. He walks away to gather the others.

Hosea, Tilly, Sean, and Kieran ride into McFarlane ranch and hitch their horses at the house. Drew McFarlane comes out and shakes Hosea's hand. "I would like to talk to you and your friends inside," Drew says. They nod as they walk inside and sit down on a couch. Drew sits beside his daughter. "So, I'm gonna be honest with you. I know who you are. Hosea Matthews. Dutch Van der Linde right-hand man. I know who they are. Besides the black-haired one," Drew says. Sean lays his hand on his gun. Drew looks at the man with a small smile. "Calm down, son. I don't care about that. Look, I know about Blackwater, Valentine, Rhodes, Saint-Denis. You are back down here and looking for work. Why?" Drew asks.

"Dutch and some of the others got on a ship to avoid the law. Another man in our gang is leading now. Brought us down here is trying to save us get us out of this life. You know 'em, Colt Morgan," Hosea says. Drew and Bonnie smile.

"Yes, we do know him. Goodman, he is. He is leading the gang now?" Bonnie asks. Hosea smiles.

"Yes, Look, we know our time is coming to an end, and so does Colt. We just ask for a chance. For you not to call the Pinkertons on us," Hosea says. Drew nods.

"Your people will have that chance, Hosea. I don't judge people on what they did. I judge them on what they do after their mistakes. Here is your chance, you three. You start tomorrow early. 8:00 am. I have to ask, is Colt's brother Arthur still with you?" Drew asks. Hosea looks at him. "It's not that hard to tell," Drew says.

"He is on the ship. Hopefully, he will be back soon," Sean says.

"Well, what are your names?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm Sean, and this is Kieran, and that is Tilly," Sean says. 

"Well, go to your camp and rest. Cause tomorrow the work starts," Drew says.

"Of course they will. Thank you, Drew," Hosea says. Drew and Hosea shake hands, and the four left.

They ride back into camp as Charles and Colt talked in his tent. "You want to start selling the skins we have?" Colt asks.

"Yes, you said we needed to make some real money. For a good pelt, the men in towns will pay good money," Charles says. Colt nods.

"You should talk to Pearson. I think it's a good idea," Colt says. Charles nods as he walks away. Hosea walks over to Colt.

"Well, we have three farmhands with us," Hosea says. Colt smiles.

"Good. Look, I have to make a small trip to Tumbleweed. Sadie is going to be going with me. But I have to talk to the sheriff there and hopefully the one in Armadillo," Colt says. Hosea nods. "You're in charge, Hosea. We should hopefully be back by tomorrow night," Colt says. 

"Okay, well, be safe," Hosea says. Colt nods as he walks over to his horse. Sadie was waiting for him. They head out of camp and for Tumbleweed.

Thanks for reading. This was so much fun. I feel like I just started this story again. It feels so nice to write this, and I hope you guys are enjoying it. I'm thinking about making my own Oc's. Tell me what you guys think. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	35. Chapter 35-Some friendly faces

Chapter 35-Some friendly faces  
Colt and Sadie ride down the mountain path that leads towards Armadillo. They get down the mountain path that leads towards town. Sadie looks at Colt. "How do you know the sheriff in Tumbleweed?" Sadie asks.

"Saved him once. A gang that rides around these parts called the Del Lobo's. Took him and another man, and we're gonna hang 'em in Armadillo. A friend of mine helped me save them. That friend didn't make it out of the shootout," Colt says. Sadie nods. "And since then, I helped him with problems in down and bounty hunted for him. He's even come on a few with me," Colt says.

"You said you mostly bounty hunt up towards Valentine," Sadie says.

"I do. Sometimes I am down here," Colt says.

"But you have more friends down in these areas correct?" Sadie asks. Colt nods.

"Then why don't you hunt down here where you could get more help?" Sadie asks. They were getting close to Armadillo. 

"Because if the bounties I hunt got free and knew who my friends were, they would go after them and hunt them to get back at me. Same for the families of the people I hunt. I don't hunt down here much because of the friends I do have. I don't have many up towards Valentine. Really it was only you and Jake," Colt says. Saide nods as they ride into Armadillo. They ride through the town quickly. The town was starting to get sick, and Colt knew that. He didn't want Sadie to get sick, and he didn't want to get sick. They get through the time quickly and keep heading for Tumbleweed.

Camp  
Charles walks over to Pearson, who was cutting meat. "Mr. Pearson," Charles says. The man looks up at Charles. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Smith?" Pearson asks.

"Do we still have the hides from the animals that we have killed?" Charles asks.

"Yeah, they are in the back of the wagon. Why?" Pearson asks.

"I was gonna take them into town and sell them," Charles says.

"The only two towns near with any are Tumbleweed and Blackwater," Pearson says.

"You know anywhere else I could sell them?" Charles asks.

"There's a trapper up in tall tree. I would take a wagon with the hides and head up there. You should be about to make $200 for the amount we have. I'll help you load them up," Pearson says. Charles nods at the camp cook. Charles walks away from the cook and goes over to a wagon. He grabs two of the horses and hooks them up to the wagon. He backs the wagon towards Pearson's wagon. Charles jumps down and walks over to Pearson. He hops up to the wagon and grabs the hides. They start to move them to the other wagon's.   
"Isn't tall trees where the gang called the skinner brothers are?" Pearson asks.

"Yeah, that's what Colt said," Charles says.

"Maybe you should take somebody just in case," Pearson says.

"I should be fine. I'll be quick. I'll be back here by nightfall," Charles says.

"Okay, I trust you, Mr. Smith," Pearson says as they keep loading up the supplies. Charles hops down and walks to his horse. He grabs a rifle and his bow before he walks back to his wagon. He sets his weapons under the seat before he leaves camp. 

He gets up to tall tree late in the day. The sun was gonna be setting soon. He was close to the trapper when an arrow hits his wagon. Charles pulls on the reins and jumps down as another arrow goes over his seat. He reaches up into the wagon and grabs his rifle and bow. Another arrow comes towards him and hits the wagon. The horses start to panic. A skinner brother comes from behind Charles and swings at him. Charles moves, and the man cuts the horses free. The horses run. The man swings as Charles, who grabs the man and brings his knife into the man's heart. An arrow goes through Charles's shoulder. Charles lets out a cry of pain and falls on his knees. Charles turns as another skinner brother runs towards Charles. A gunshot goes off that hits the man in the throat. Charles moves behind the wagon and pulls out his shotgun. Another gunshot goes off. A skinner brother comes from around the wagon. Charles raises his shotgun and shoots the man making him fall backward. Blood pouring out of his chest. One more gunshot goes off. "You okay back there?" Charles hears a woman's voice.

"Yeah," Charles says. A woman comes around the wagon. The woman was tan with brown hair. She had blue eyes. She had an average build and was about 5'4 in height. She bends down in front of Charles. Charles holds his gun in his hand tightly.

"I just saved your life, asshole. If I wanted you dead, I would have left you to the skinner brothers," The woman says. Charles nods as he lets go of his gun. "We got to get this arrow out of your shoulder. "I have a cabin not too far ahead," The woman says.

"I can't leave my wagon here," Charles says.

"I'll hook it up to my horse," The woman says. Charles nods. The woman smiles. "Sit tight," The woman says before she walks away. The woman returns a few minutes later with her horse and starts to tie it up to the wagon. "You should have gone to a different trapper, Mr. Smith," The woman says. Charles raises his shotgun at her. She raises her hands. "Come on, Charles; If I wanted your bounty, you would have been hog-tied by now," The woman says. Charles nods, knowing she had a point.

"You know who I was when you saved me?" Charles asks.

"No," The woman says as she finishes tieing her horse up. She walks over to Charles and helps him up. She gets him on the wagon and climbs up, and starts to move the wagon. She looks at the hides in the wagon. "Nice load you got here. You'll make some money on with all this," The woman says.

"That was the plan," Charles says.

"Didn't really expect Dutch Van der Linde to want to make money by selling hides," The woman says.

"How much do you know about this gang?" Charles asks.

"I know about your recent activities in Saint-Denis and up that way. That's why it's kinda surprising to see you back down here," The woman says.

"After the bank, Arthur, Bill, Micah, Javier, and Dutch got in a boat. We got somebody else leading us now," Charles says as they pull up to a cabin. The woman gets off and helps Charles down. They got into the cabin, and Charles sits down.

"So is it Mr. Matthews leading you?" The woman asks.

"What's your name?" Charles asks. The woman smiles. 

"Names Alicia Carter," Alicia says. Charles nods as Alicia comes back over. "Let's get this arrow out and get your shoulder wrapped up," Alicia says. Charles nods. Alicia grabs a cloth and hands it to Charles. "Bite on this," Alicia says. Charles puts the cloth in his mouth and bites it. Alicia grabs the arrow and pulls it out of Charles's shoulder. Charles bites down on the fabric as the arrow comes out. Alicia sets the arrow down. She cleans Charles's wound and wraps it. "The sun will be setting soon. You should stay here for tonight and head out tomorrow," Alicia says. Charles nods.

"Thank you," Charles says. Alicia nods as she starts to cook some meat for the two of them.

"So who is leading your gang?" Alicia asks.

"Colt Morgan," Charles says.

"The bounty. I read about that," Alicia says.

"You know him?" Charles asks.

"No, but I have read about him," Alicia says.

"Coming back down here is smart. There aren't many Pinkertons left down here. Most are up towards Saint-Denis," Alicia says. 

"Why are you out here?" Charles asks.

"Just like you, I'm running from the law," Alicia says as she sits down.

"What did you do?" Charles asks.

"Killed someone who deserved to die," Alicia says.

"May I ask why they deserved to die?" Charles asks.

"They killed my son," Alicia says.

"Why weren't they arrested?" Charles asks.

"Cause they had friends in the right places," Alicia says.

"Sorry to hear about your son," Charles says.

"It was a while ago," Alicia says.

"It's a good hiding place the law won't come up here," Charles says.

"That was the idea," Alicia says. They had been eating as they talked. You can sleep on that couch. "I'm going to bed," Alicia says. Charles nods. Alicia leaves and heads to bed. Charles follows her soon after.

The next morning. Camp  
Hosea wakes up and sees that Sean, Kieran, and Tilly were already up and drinking coffee. Hosea stands up and walks over to the three. "You three ready?" Hosea asks.

Sean nods. "We were just about to leave," Sean says.

"Well, good luck to you," Hosea says. The three nod. They get on their horses and head for Mcfarlane ranch. Hosea grabs a cut of coffee. Pearson walks over to him with a worried face. "What's wrong?" Hosea asks.

"Charles left yesterday to sell some hides. I thought he would have been back by now," Pearson says.

"He probably is just camping out. If he's not back in a few hours, we'll go looking for him," Hosea says. Pearson nods.

With Colt and Sadie  
Colt and Sadie ride into Tumbleweed. Last night they had camped out in the desert and had left early in the morning. They ride into town. Colt hitches his horse at the sheriff's office. Colt walks in, and Sadie follows. He shuts the door. He turns to the dest and sees the sheriff of Tumbleweed Sam Freeman holding a sawed-off shotgun pointed at them. "Colt Morgan. Mr. Milton is looking for you," Sam says. Sadie and Colt raise their hands.

"That he is," Colt says.

"If you we're anybody else, I would have already locked you up. But I owe you, and I consider you, my friend. So I'm gonna give you a chance to explain," Sam says and motions for the chairs with his gun. Colt and Sadie sit down. "Who is this lovely lady?" Sam asks.

"Sadie Adler," Sadie says.

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Adler. So Colt, tell me your story," Sam says.

"Right after the Blackwater ferry job that the Van Der Linde gang did and got in a shoot out during. Mr. Milton asked me to hunt down the gang. I said I would, and I intended to do it. I went up to the mountain and went to see Sadie and her husband, Jake. I found out that Jake had died. He was killed by the O' driscolls. Dutch's gang saved Sadie, and I found them in Valentine. I made a deal with Dutch. He let me see Sadie. I told him what the Pinkertons are planning. I also found my brother Arthur Morgan," Colt says. Sam smiles.

"Should have pieced that one together," Sam says.

"Anyway, I bet you know what happened after because of the papers. I saved Hosea at the bank, and Dutch, Micah, Bill, Javier, and Arthur got on a ship to escape the law. I brought them back down here. I have a plan to get us out of this life. A way to get rid of the gang and get the law off us. But I need your help," Colt says. Sam finally lowers his gun.

"What do you need?" Sam asks.

"I need you to find bounties, high paying ones and send them to Tacitus Kilgore at McFarlane ranch. Also, if you get anything that might lead to Colm O'driscoll sent it there," Colt says.

"You know if I get caught, I will go to jail," Sam says.

"I know," Colt says.

"You're lucky I owe you. Okay, I'll help. I need you to get out of town, though. Can't have you need here just in case they have spies here," Sam says. Colt nods as he stands up. 

"Thank you, Sam," Colt says.

"No problem. Hopefully, talk soon," Sam says. Colt nods as he shakes the man's hands. "Mrs. Adler, may I have a moment with Colt," Sam says. Sadie nods as she steps out. Colt looks at Sam. "I need you to do one more thing for me," Sam says. Colt looks at him.

"You and Sadie need to talk about your feelings for each other," Sam says. Colt looks down.

"Now is not the time," Colt says.

"Now is the perfect time. It sounds like this gang is at peace. That might not last for long. Talk to her soon before something happens to one of you," Sam says. Colt nods and leaves. He and Sadie get back on their horses and head back for camp, which they should hopefully get to by night.

With Charles and Alicia  
Charles had woken up about an hour ago. He was waiting for Alicia to wake up so he could leave. Alicia walks out of the room she was sleeping in. "You ready to go?" Alicia asks. Charles raises his eyebrow at him. 

"Your coming?" Charles asks.

"You owe me, Mr. Smith. I'm hoping Mr. Morgan will let me join the gang," Alicia says. Charles nods as he stands up. They leave and head for the trapper.

Mcfarlane ranch  
Kieran was taking care of the horses in the barn. "Your good with them," Kieran hears from behind him. He turns and sees Bonnie standing there. 

"Thank you. This is what Colm had me doing for him. I imagine it's the only reason Dutch kept me around. Maybe Colt too," Kieran says.

"I don't know Dutch. But I do know Colt. He sees your value. You're not just there for horse care," Bonnie says.

"Thank you," Kieran says.

"Your welcome. Good luck, Kieran. I have to go check on your other friends," Bonnie says.

"Good day to you, Bonnie," Kieran says.

Camp night  
Colt and Sadie were the first ones to arrive back at camp. Hosea looks up at them. "Your back, how did it go?" Hosea says.

"Good, we have the sheriff of Tumbleweed on our side," Colt says as he gets off his horse. "Where's Charles?" Colt asks.

"We don't know," Hosea says.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asks.

"He went out to sell hides. Yesterday," Pearson says.

"Shit. When Sean and Kieran get back, we'll go look," Colt says.

"We shouldn't at night. More of us might get lost. We'll head out early in the morning," Sadie says. Colt nods, understanding her point. They hear a wagon. They turn and see Charles come into camp with Alicia on the wagon. 

"You're not dead, thank god. Who is that?" Hosea asks.

"Alicia Carter. She saved me from the skinner brothers. She's on the run from the law just like us. She was wondering if she could join the gang," Charles says as he gets down.

"We could use the manpower, and she did save you. Sure," Colt says. Charles smiles as Alicia comes down. 

"Thank you," She says.

"No problem. You can introduce yourself to everybody tomorrow. Kieran and the others should be here soon. But I'm going to bed," Colt says. The others nod as Colt goes to his tent. He shuts the flap and lays down. He falls asleep thinking about what Sam had told him.

Thanks for reading. We are getting somewhere with this story. Tell me what you guys think. I'm having fun making my own story. Sam gave Colt some advice lets see what he does with that. Do you guys want to see more Oc's? As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	36. Chapter 36-Our next move

Chapter 36-Our next move  
It has been a week since Alicia had joined the gang. The gang has been doing good. They had been making money, and they still had a good amount of money from Dutch's chest. Sean, Kieran, and Tilly had been enjoying their jobs at Mcfarland ranch. Charles has been hunting with Alicia and getting hides and meat. Colt had yet to receive anything from Sam. He was sitting down in his tent, reading a book. It was still early morning. Abigal comes over. "We should be breaking John out," Abigal says.

Colt looks up at the woman. "How do you expect me to do that. If I go anywhere near Lemoyne, I'll be arrested the same for everybody else," Colt says as he stands up.

"No, Sadie and Alicia," Abigal says.

"You don't think Milton would be a little suspicious of Sadie, and Alicia has a bounty," Colt says.

"Alicia had a bounty down here. Nobody is going to be looking for her up in Lemoyne, and Milton has nothing he can pin on Sadie. I know this plan is a little risky, but they could kill John the longer we wait," Abigal says.

"Let's wait until Alicia and Charles get back, and then we'll talk to them," Colt says. Abigal nods as she walks away and back over to her son. Colt walks over to the map he had. He was trying to track movements of the Pinkertons, and O'driscoll's so far, he had nothing. Uncle walks over to Colt. Colt turns when he hears the older man. "What is it, Uncle?" Colt asks.

"I found a business opportunity," Uncle says. Colt looks at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Colt asks.

"I was in Blackwater," Uncle says. Colt looks at the man.

"Are you dumb?" Colt asks.

"Calm down. I was well hidden. Nobody saw me," Uncle says.

"You better hope on that," Colt says. "What is the business opportunity?" Colt asks.

"Well, I heard them talking about how hard it was to get hide sometimes. I thought we could do our own business. We could deliver hide to people and make money, and it would all be legal," Uncle says.

"That might be the first smart thing I have heard come out of your mouth in months," Colt says. Uncle frowns.

"Shut up," Uncle says.

"That could work. Make something a poster I don't care, just something. A way for us to get people to know," Colt tells Uncle, who nods and walks away. Kieran rides into camp. "I thought you were working," Colt says. Kieran gets off his horse.

"I am. Mr. Mcfarlane asked me to deliver some mail to you," Kieran says as he hands to envelopes to Colt. Colt grabs them. 

"Thanks, Kieran. Ask Drew if he has any hide around the ranch that he's not using," Colt tells Kieran, who nods as he leaves and heads back to McFarland ranch. Colt opens the first letter. Hey, Colt, it's Cripps. I know it hasn't been a year, but I'm back, and there has been a lot to hear about. I arrived in Saint-Denis and heard about a bank robbery and a lot of other things. I send this letter to multiple places after printing it. I hope this letter finds you Colt, and if it does, I'll be in Blackwater Cripps. Colt reads the letter and swears. "Uncle, come here!" Colt shouts. Uncle comes over.

"What is it?" Uncle asks.

"While you were in Blackwater, did you see a man in Blackwater old long white beard? Brown hat?" Colt asks. Uncle things for a moment before he nods.

"Yes, I saw him at the bar," Uncle says.

"I need you to go back to Blackwater and grab him. He's a friend. Mention me and nothing else. We clear?" Colt asks. Uncle nods and walks over to his horse before he leaves. Colt sits down and opens the second letter. Colt, this is Milton, of course. I don't know if you'll ever see this, but I feel lied to Colt. He betrayed me, and I don't know why. I hope one day that I will. I don't have enough evidence to arrest you. I wish I did so I could get my answer but I can't. That doesn't mean if I see you that you won't be arrested. I will find you and Dutch and Dutch will die, and so will the rest. But I'm gonna give you an out Colt. You bring me Dutch, and I will let you live, including Hosea. Think about it, Colt. Colt reads the letter from Milton and sets it down on the map. Colt stands up as he hears two horses ride into camp. He walks out of the tent and over to Charles and Alicia, who both had deer on the back of their horses. 

"With how many hides were bringing back, we should be able to head to the trappers soon," Charles says.

"Uncle had a better idea. Something we can do with the hide that will get us more money. But we'll talk about that later. I need to speak with Alicia for a moment," Colt says. Charles nods as he walks away. Alicia looks at Colt with a cheeky grin. 

"What's up, boss, man?" Alicia asks. Colt had learned over the past week that Alicia was a very silly person and liked to make a lot of jokes.

"I need your help with something?" Colt says. Alicia nods as Colt leads her back to his tent. Colt motions Sadie to follow. "Abigal brought up John and how we need to get him out, and she's right we do. We need the Pinkertons to still think that we are still in that area. Most of us can't head up that way. You two can, and that is what I want you to do. Head up towards Annesberg. There is a man there that will let you take a hot air balloon ride. Alicia will scope the prison out. You know what John Martson looks like, right?" Colt asks the woman, who nods.

"Okay, after you two will make a plan, get John out and bring him back here. You think you can handle that?" Colt asks. They nod.

"Good, if you're not back in a few days, we'll come looking," Colt tells the two women who nod as they leave. They climb on their horses and leave camp.

Blackwater a few hours later  
Uncle hitches his horse outside of the bar in Blackwater. He walks into the building. It was past two by now. Uncle spots Cripps sitting by himself at the bar. He walks over to the man and sits. "You, Cripps?" Uncle asks. Cripps looks at the man.

"Yeah, why what you need?" Cripps asks.

"I'm with Colt. I'm a friend. He asked me to come and get you," Uncle says.

"What is Colt's last name?" Cripps asks.

"Morgan," Uncle says.

"Does he have any family?" Cripps asks.

"A brother and his parents are dead," Uncle says as he stares the man straight in the eyes. Cripps nods as he stands up.

"We ain't got all take daylight is wasting let's go see Colt," Cripps says. Uncle nods as they leave the bar. Cripps climbs up on a wagon, and Uncle gets on with the man. Cripps moves the wagon and Uncle whistles for his horse to follow.

Camp another few hours later  
Colt was sitting in his tent, looking at the map, when he heard a wagon. He walks out of his tent and puts his hand on his revolver, as does the other gang members. Kieran and Sean included who had been let off work early. The wagon comes into view, and Colt sees Cripps and Uncle. "It's okay. I know the other man. I sent Uncle to get him," Colt says. The gang calms down as the wagon stops. Cripps looks around.

"Looks like you have quite the story to tell me," Cripps says as he gets off the wagon. Colt walks over and hugs the man. 

"That I do, my friend. That I do," Colt says. "Guys, this is JR Cripps. He was my business partner before Milton gave me the bounty. He went off to deal with some family matters," Colt says. The gang nods as they introduce themselves. After Colt leads Cripps to his tent and sits the man down.

"So, this is not how I expected to find you after all this time. You got some explaining to do," Cripps says as he sits down. Colt sits down. He starts to tell Cripps about what had happened to him after the older man had left. 

Colt finishes his story, and Cripps looks at him. "Wow, you have been through the ring. You found your brother, but you lost Jake. You found Sadie and joined the gang. After a while, you got caught by Colm O'driscoll after beaten for two weeks, they found you, and you planned a robbery that went wrong. Moved down here after the others didn't return and have sent Sadie with Alicia to go get John, and you and Sadie definitely have feelings for each other. Did I miss anything?" Cripps asks.

"No, you didn't miss anything," Colt says.

"Good, now Uncle told me about his idea to start a hide selling business. I'm gonna go help him. Good to be here, Colt," Cripps says. Colt nods as the man leaves. Colt closes his tent flap and goes to sleep.

With Sadie and Alicia  
Sadie and Alicia hitch their horses outside the bar. "Go in and get us a room. I finish with the horses," Sadie says. Alicia nods as she walks inside the bar. Sadie was almost done with the horses when she heard footsteps behind her.

"How have you been, Mrs. Adler?" Milton asks. Sadie freezes for a moment before she turns around to face the agent. 

"Good, and how about you, Mr. Milton?" Sadie asks.

"Oh, you know here and there. Have you seen Colt recently, Mrs. Adler?" Milton asks.

"No, we haven't talked in a few weeks," Sadie says.

"Really, well, in case you didn't know, your friend is in with a bad gang. So if you hear anything, please do tell," Milton says.

"Of course," Sadie says.

"Good night, Mrs. Adler," Milton says.

"Same to you, Agent Milton," Sadie says as she walks inside. Sadie and Alicia head up to their room and go to bed.

Thanks for reading. I like this story, and Cripps is back, which is cool. As always, suggestions are welcomed.


	37. Chapter 37-A lead and a Meeting

Chapter 37-A lead and A meeting  
It was the night after Sadie had met up with Milton. When Sadie and Alicia had woken up that morning, they left Saint-Denis as fast as possible. They had met up with the man that Colt had told them about, and they had gone up and found John. It was late morning when they got a boat and started for the prison.

Mcfarlane  
Colt was down at Mcfarlane ranch as they needed some help fixing fences, and he had nothing better to do. Colt was hammering in a fence post when Drew came over. "I appreciate the help Colt," Drew says.

"No problem. You gave those three a job that they enjoy. I should be the one thanking you," Colt says as he stops for a moment to set in the fence.

"Those three are great workers. Kieran is great with those horses. Sean is a little wild, but he gets his work done with no argument, and Tilly is a sweet girl and is a great help all around," Drew says.

"Yeah, well, let's hope it stays that way," Colt says.

"You think somethings gonna happen?" Drew asks.

"I think when Dutch and Micah get back we're gonna have some problems," Colt says. Before Drew can say anything, Sean runs over to them out of breath. They both turn to look at him.

"What is it, son?" Drew asks. Sean holds a letter out to Colt, who grabs it.

"It's from Sheriff Freeman," Sean says. Colt sets his tools down. He opens the letter. Colt, I have got some good news for you. I may have a lead on that bastard Colm. I have heard news of his gang planning a robbery in Rhodes in three days. They may be your chance, son. You may just be able to catch this son of a bitch. Colt reads the letter. 

"Drew, I hate to do this, but I may need Sean and Kieran," Colt says.

"Take 'em this had to be important," Drew says. 

"Good, grab Kieran and meet me back at camp," Colt tells Sean, who nods. Colt gets on Thea and rides back to camp.

Colt rides into camp and gets off of his horse. He walks into his tent and grabs a letter he had written a few nights before. Hosea looks at him. "What is it?" Hosea asks.

"Everybody gather up!" Colt yells. The gang gathers around the tent. "I got a letter from Sheriff Freeman. He's got a lead on Colm. His gang plans to rob Rhodes bang in three days. That's where we get him," Colt says.

"One problem. We're down three men and the law there, and Pinkertons may be there. We'll be outnumbered," Charles says.

"That is what this letter is for. I wrote this for Milton. I'm setting up a meeting for us in Valentine. I hope that he will want Colm instead of me," Colt says as he hands the letter to Karen. "Mail this to Milton," Colt tells the woman, who nods as she leaves camp.

"When do we leave?" Charles asks.

"Nightfall. Uncle will stay here and guard the camp with the woman and Jack. I'm hoping Sadie is back soon with Alicia and John. When they get here, Hosea, Charles, Sean, Karen, Sadie, Alicia, and I will head for Valentine. Meet Milton and hope this all goes as planned," Colt says. The gang nods, and the people that are leaving sleep till Nightfall.

The sun was about to go down when Sadie, Alicia, and John rode into camp. John jumps off his horse and is hugged by Abigail. "You guys look like you're about to leave," John says.

"Get dressed, Martson. We got a lead on Colm. We're heading to meet with Mr. Milton," Colt says. Sadie looks at Colt.

"Are you insane? Milton will betray us," Sadie says.

"I don't think he will. It's all we got. Get ready. We leave in ten minutes," Colt says. The gang nods as they grab whatever else they need. John gets his guns and his hats. The men and women that are leaving camp get on their horses. "Okay. This is the chance we have been waiting for. Let's not screw it up. Let's ride!" Colt says as they ride out of camp and head for Valentine.

Valentine  
It was late morning when the gang had reached Valentine. Colt had set everybody up around the saloon beside Him and Hosea. They were sitting in the bar when the door opened, and Milton walked in. Colt and Hosea get up and look at the man who stares back at him. "Mr. Morgan, Mr. Matthews. Got to be honest with you, Mr. Morgan, I was surprised to get your letter. Said you had something for me. I should arrest you, but I'm gonna give you a chance to talk. I came here alone just as you asked," Milton says. Colt nods. 

"Well, then let's sit down and have a civilized conversation," Hosea says. Milton nods, and the three buy a whiskey and sit down at a table. Not many people were in the bar right now.

"So, what is it you want, Colt?" Milton asks. "You just broke Martson out of prison. So what could you possibly want?" Milton asks.

"Look, it's pretty clear Dutch isn't still here. Nothing bad has happened from us since the bank and John. I get that you don't like me right now. I betrayed you--" Colt was saying.

"Why did you do that? It's been itching at me. I was trying to figure out why. I thought maybe it was because of your love for Mrs. Adler. But then I thought about how you could have just taken her and left. So why, Colt?" Milton asks.

"You remember the first day we met. How you asked if I had any siblings?" Colt asks Milton.

"Yes, you said you were an only child," Milton says.

"I lied. I do have a brother. That brother is Arthur," Colt says. Milton nods.

"You stayed because of your brother and Mrs. Adler. How long after we talked?" Milton asks.

"Two days," Colt says.

"Were you, the man that Colm had?" Milton asks. Colt nods. "I'm assuming you have come to care for everybody in that gang," Milton says.

"No, I don't care about what happens to Micah and Dutch sometimes," Colt says.

"Why did my men have to die for Mr. Bell to escape? That was your plan, right?" Milton asks.

"If they broke Micah out in Strawberry, there would have been a massacre. I saved lives," Colt says before he takes a drink of his whiskey.

Milton nods. "Makes sense and is true. What is this offer you have brought me?" Milton asks.

"I got a lead on Colm. A job he is doing you could take down the whole or most of the gang at once. You get Colm to end his gang. They are nothing without him," Colt says.

"What do you want in return for this info?" Milton asks.

"One, to help Colm almost killed me and hurt people I love. The gang is around here hidden just in case. The people that shoot. Second, I want our bounties remove mine, Hosea, Lenny, Arthur, Bill, John, Javier, Sean, Kieran, and Alicia Carter. Everybody in the gang that is not Dutch or Micah," Colt says. Milton stares at him.

"Why not those two?" Milton asks. Hosea nods.

"Because you won't give up Dutch and Micah won't stop neither will Dutch. Bill and Javier are longshots, but I have got to hope," Colt says.

"And if I disagree?" Milton asks.

"Then you don't get the lead, and Colm gets away forever. You see, Mr. Milton, You have a choice: you can pick the lion, or you can pick the deer. We're trying to get out of this life. Colm ain't we're done. We know our time is coming. You can get rid of two gangs in one day. They won't follow Dutch. Sean, Kieran, and Tilly already have jobs," Colt says.

"You said at Clemont's point you don't want to kill us all. I believed you then, and I want to believe that now. I'm old, Mr. Milton. I want to leave this earth knowing that my family is okay. This is your chance to save everybody that can be saved," Hosea says. Milton stares at them for a moment.

"Okay, I'll take this deal. You help us get Colm dead or alive. I would prefer alive, but I don't care. You all walk free. You're not allowed to rob anything or $1000, but I don't think you'll rob anything. No banks, and you stay off our radars. Last thing if we need help you will help us. We'll pay you, of course. These are my terms you gave me yours," Milton says.

"Okay, I won't tell you where we are," Colt says.

"I don't really care after this. As a sign of good faith, I'll tell you who my informant was in your gang," Milton says.

"We have a rat?" Colt asks.

"Not anymore. Micah Bell. He's the reason why everything has gone wrong since Clemont's point. He told me where you guys were. He never told me about you. I'm gonna guess that it would make it too obvious that you guys had a rat. That's how we knew about the job. He also tipped us off about the bank robbery in Blackwater and your location at Horseshoe overlook. Didn't tell me about the exact location but where it was. That is why he was always wearing white," Milton says.

"I believe most of that. Micah told you about me. How long have you known?" Colt asks.

"Since after you got away from the O'driscoll's," Milton says.

"Why didn't you arrest me?" Colt asks.

"Because I knew at some point this all was gonna go bad. I knew you weren't killing anybody that you had a reason. I considered you a friend and hoped that you could tell me why when all this was over. You have saved lives today, Colt. That's why I didn't arrest cause I knew when the time came, you would lead this gang in the right direction. I was the only one who knew up till the bank," Milton says. Colt nods as he stands up.

"Thank you, Mr. Milton. Let's hope all this works out," Colt says. Milton stands up and shakes Colt's hand, and then he shakes Hosea's hand.

"I hope so too, Mr. Morgan," Milton says. "Let's go see your gang," Milton says. Colt nods. Milton follows Colt and Hosea out of the saloon, and they climb on their horses and ride out of town a little. They get in the woods and sees the gang sitting around. "Just wondering. How would they have known if I took you?" Milton asks.

"I would have shot my gun," Colt says. Milton nods. They get off their horses as the gang stares at Milton.

"This is the first time besides Clemont's point that I have seen you guys with guns not shooting anybody. I also now understand why you said, Alicia Carter. You are all lucky that Colm's bounty is worth more than all of yours together. I will get the paperwork done in Blackwater and get the news out to Saint-Denis. Stay close to here. I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow. We'll plan on how we'll stop Colm with other agents, and in two days we'll head to Rhodes and get this son of a bitch," Milton says. The gang nods as Milton climbs onto his horse and leaves. Hosea smiles.

"We did it. Something Dutch couldn't do for years you did in a week. We got one more job to do. We have sleeping bags. We'll sleep here tonight. We have food in our bags. Let's chill out today. Go into town and buy some things. Have some fun," Hosea says. The gang nods as they sit down and get ready for the next two days.

Thanks for reading. I hope my reason for Milton made sense. I have always liked Milton and thought he had a heart and wasn't lying to Arthur by the river; if you have a problem with it, good for you. I always thought that Micah was a rat way before chapter six. That is my personal option. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	38. Chapter 38-The Plan

Chapter 38-The Plan  
It has been about a day since Colt and Hosea had met with Milton. The agent was due to meet with the gang. It was around mid-day when they heard horses. Colt stands up and sees Milton, Ross, and another man. They wait for the men to stop and get off their horses. "I hope this is not all you brought for this," John says.

"Of course not. I can't come rolling into Valentine's armed to the teeth with guns and men. That would look suspicious," Milton says. "I brought three men a few more when to Rhodes to get a layout and see if they could get any info. I brought two men to meet with Sheriff Malloy. You know Agent Ross. This is agent Waller. Pick two people Colt, and then we got to meet Malloy," Milton says. Colt nods. 

"You should take Hosea and Sadie," Charles says. Colt nods, agreeing with the man.

"Yeah, Sadie and Hosea," Colt says. Milton nods. 

"Okay, lady and gentlemen, let's go meet the sheriff," Milton says. Colt nods. They climb on their horses and ride into Valentine. They all stop by the Sheriff's office and walk-in. Sheriff Malloy looks up at him.

"Agent Milton, Agent Ross, Agent Waller. Mr. Matthews, Mr. Morgan, and Mrs. Adler. Welcome, it sounds like we got some work to do," Malloy says.

"That we do, Malloy. We could use your officers for this. It sounds like the entire gang is going to be there," Milton says.

"And you will have my officers for this. I want Colm gone as much as all of you do," Milton says as they all stand by a table.

"If there is a fat man with a beard, there. He is mine," Sadie says with a voice that left no room for argument. They all nod.

"Look, here's what we know Colm will lead his gang on a job at the Rhodes bank. Now, if we are seen, he will pull back and lose this chance," Colt says.

"So how do we not be seen but still trap Colm?" Waller asks.

"We hide. Colm won't do this without a shot fired. His blood lust will win over. So we wait spread out around the buildings in town. Just like you guys did with the job in Saint-Denis. The second we hear the shouting and the gunshots, we move in. There is one way into that bank, and that is the door. We surround the building, so if he tries to escape with dynamite, it won't work. We trap Colm in the building," Colt says to them. They nod.

"What about Colm. Does he make it out of this alive?" Ross asks.

"That would be preferred. Colm should be hanged like the devil he is," Milton says. The others nod.

"Let's say when all this is over, and your gang returns. We do the same thing with Dutch," Ross says. Colt shakes his head.

"No, cause he will come to my camp, and I am not letting my people be surrounded by you and for one man. You will shoot, and he might hit somebody else. No, Dutch's time will come, and so will Micah's but not in my camp. Not around my family. Do I make myself clear?" Colt says.

"You are in no position to made such demands!" Ross roars at Colt. "We could kill you now and get Colt," Ross says.

"Enough!" Milton shouts. "Colt is right. We will not make a move on Dutch or Micah until they are away from his camp. Nobody else needs to die. He's right. We might hit somebody. Right now, our focus is on Colm. We will worry about Dutch when the times comes," Milton says.

"Dutch won't come easy. You won't be able to capture him, and he will leave a trail of bodies behind him if Micah is with him," Hosea says.

"Then what do you propose we do, Hosea?" Sadie asks.

"One of us is gonna have to kill Micah and Dutch," Hosea says.

"He's right," Colt says.

"That is a problem for another time. We know where Colm is going to be. We don't know where Dutch will be or if he'll ever be back. Now we focus on what we can control," Milton says. The others nod.

"Can your men blend in with the people around Rhodes?" Sadie asks.

"That is what some of them are doing now. Why do you ask?" Milton asks.

"Because before the day of the job, send as many as possible to do so. We all can't hide in buildings cause there aren't enough to the bank. We can't overcrowd it would look too suspicious. If they blend in with the crowd, it would be a perfect setup to trapping Colm," Sadie says. Colt nods.

"I would say we are prepared. Get your men ready, Mr. Milton. We leave for Rhodes tomorrow," Colt says. Milton nods. 

"We will be staying at the hotel," Milton says. Colt nods. "This is a good plan, Colt. Follow me outside. I have something in my bag for you," Milton says. Colt nods as he follows the man outside. Milton walks outside, and Colt follows him to his horse. Milton reaches into his saddlebag and pulls out papers, which he holds out to Colt, who grabs it. "They are your bounty papers. Your bounties are gone, and the others state that if we are to need your assistance, you will help us as we agreed," Milton says. Colt nods as he puts the paper in his eyes. Nobody saw it. Ross was looking at them from the window with a face of pure rage. "Well, Colt, go rest. We have two more days before all hell breaks loose," Milton says. Colt nods as he walks back inside and tells Sadie and Hosea to follow him. They nod as they walk back outside and head back to their makeshift camp.

I know this is a shorter chapter than the others, but this was meant to be kinda short. Next chapter, we will most likely end Colm. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	39. Chapter 39-The End Of The O'Driscoll Gang

Chapter 39-The End of The O'driscoll Gang  
It was the evening before the job. Colm, Milton, Hosea, Sadie, and Charles had stayed behind in Valentine as everybody had headed to Rhodes a few hours before. They knew that if they traveled in a big group, it would look suspicious. Colt climbs onto Thea as the others climb onto their horses. They leave Valentine. 

They arrived in Rhodes around 3:00 Am. The rest of the gang were in the Sheriff's office where they were sleeping as the Pinkertons were spread around. Most blending in with the crowd. Colt, Hosea, Milton, Charles, and Sadie when to sleep after they got there. 

It was early morning when they woke up. They knew the O'driscolls were gonna try to surprise the law in Rhodes by doing it early. They had their horses locked up when they got there. So the five stood with their backs on the wall as they waited for Colm and his gang. Colt stands there and checks his gun. They had to wake an hour before they finally heard the first gunshots and screams. Colt looks at the people with him. "You ready to end this son of a bitch?" Colt asks them. They nod as Colt opens the door. He looks out and sees that everybody was in position, just waiting for his signal. Colt sees two guards by the door. He nods to Sean, who was behind the general store. Colt shoots one man as Sean shoots the other. Everybody comes out of hiding from behind the buildings and around town to surround the bank. Colt could hear Colm inside. He was asking about what was going on. They had the bang surrounded in under a minute.

"Colm O'driscoll. You are under arrest. Please come out," Milton says. Milton was beside Colt. Hosea was on his other side. Colt watches the window as he sees Colm look outside of it. 

"Working with the Van Der Linde gang now are you, Milton. I thought you were better than that. A man of law," Colm says from inside.

"We made a deal, Colm. Once all this is over, you'll be dead, and we'll be free," Colt says.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan, how are you scars doing?" Colm asks.

"Just fine," Colt says.

"I'm assuming you know by now he was a rat. And you are still working with him. What has happened to honor?" Colm asks, trying to get under their skin.

"There are things more important than honor, Colm. This deal helps everybody here besides the one in that bank," Hosea says.

"I bet by now this bank is surrounded, and you think I'll just surrender. That is what Dutch should have done and Saint-Denis. Imagine Hosea. If it weren't for Mr. Morgan, you would be dead," Colm says.

"I'm not dead yet. And you're right, but that does not matter now. What matters is your death," Hosea says.

"Well, I think there has been enough talk. Now I have a better deal for you. You let me go. And none of you die," Colm says.

"You're the only man here who has to die, Colm," Colt says.

"That is what I thought," Colm says. Nobody says anything. The air was tense as everybody waited for Colm's next action. Colt could feel the cold air hitting his skin. "Well, boys, light these bunch of pussies up!" Colm yells, and with that, the gunfight started. Colt falls to the ground and crawls to cover. He could see the others were in cover. He peaks up as, and O'driscoll runs out of the man. He aims his rifle and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through the man's eye, making him fall to the ground. A group of O'driscoll's run out of the bank and Colm could see one of them flee to the side past the men and the Pinkertons. Colt stands up and gets out of cover. He knew that Colm's human shields had seen him. Colt jumps his cover and starts to run after the fleeing figure. Colt feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. He staggers a little but keeps running after the man. Colt pulls out his Revolver and shoots the man in the leg. The man lets out a yell of pain as he falls to the ground. Colt catches up to the man and turns him up as his face was on the ground. Colt raises his gun to Colm's head. "Do it, Colt. Come on, you know you want to! Come on, get your revenge for all the pain I put you through. Come on! Shoot me!" Colm yells at Colt. Colt stares at the man.

"You're right. I do want to kill you. But revenge is a fool's game, and I'm not risking everything for it. I'm done letting what you did to me affect me," Colt says as he stands up.

"You pussy. You spineless piece of shit. You sack of crap!" Colm yells. Colt stares at him for a moment before he kicks Colm in the face and knocks him out. Colt grabs his lasso and ties Colm up. Colt picks the man up and puts him on his other shoulder. The one without the bullet. Colt could feel the sun on his face. He closes his eyes and stops. He stands there for a moment before he walks back to the bank. Colt could see a few men tied on their knees. Colt walks over and throws Colm on the ground. Milton looks at him.

"Good job. I was worried that the bullet might have slowed you down. This isn't all of his men," Milton says. 

"I know. Why are they still alive?" Colt asks.

"Well, whichever one of them tells me where the rest gets to go free. The rest will enjoy the rest of their lives in prison," Milton says. None of them says anything. "Going once, going twice," Milton says.

"Wait, they are at Hanging Dog Ranch in Big Valley," One of them says. A man that was no more than 25 said.

"Good, cut him free," Milton says to Ross, who frowns before he cuts the man free. "Go, I better never see you again," Milton says.

"You won't, sir, I promise," The man says as he runs away.

"Colt," Sadie says as she comes up with anger in her eyes. "He's not here. The fat bearded bastard isn't here," Sadie says. Milton turns and looks at her.

"Sounds like he is in Hanging Dog Ranch up in Big Valley. Mrs. Adler, if you want, we'll leave the rest up there to you," Milton says.

"I would be glad to, Mr. Milton," Sadie says.

"Not alone," Colt says.

"You're shot," Sadie says.

"I'll get patched up in Valentine. Then we go kill these bastards. This is as much as my fight as it is yours," Colt says. Sadie nods.

"The rest of you get back to camp," Colt says to the gang. Colt turns to Milton and extends his hand. "Can't wait for our next job Mr. Milton," Colt says. Milton grabs his hand.

"Me either, Mr. Morgan, good luck," Milton says.

"Tell us when the hanging is. And before I have a few words for him. Remember, if you need us send a letter to Tacitus Killgore," Colt says. Milton nods. Colt and Sadie leave and get their horses before they head to Valentine.

After Colt had got patched up in Valentine, they headed for Big Valley. By the time they reached the ranch. The sun could barely been seen, and lanterns were lit around the area. They get off their horses and start to walk slowly to the O'driscoll camp. They stop behind a tree. "We need a plan," Sadie says.

"I got one. Once the gunfight starts, everybody inside is gonna run outside to shoot at us. I bet that bastard is gonna hide inside. So we kill them until we get an opening. I'll keep you covered as you head in there and kill the bastard," Colt says.

"You don't want to be there?" Sadie asks.

"I do. This isn't my kill Sadie. It's just I'll be fine with just seeing his body on the ground. This is it after we're done. No more O'driscoll and Jake will be avenged," Colt says. Sadie nods. They leave the three and start to advance on the camp.

"You two better leave," One of the men says. Sadie raises her gun and shoots him in the head. Colt shoots the other one. They get into cover as the O'driscoll's around the gang starts to shoot at them from various places around the camp. Colt and Sadie shoot the men and watch them fall. 

"Go around the back," Colt tells Sadie, who nods as she sneaks away. Colt shoots the men. One starts to run for the house. Colt shoots him through the side. He falls to the ground and cries out in pain as the blood leaks from his body. Colt aims up at the guy in the loft of the barn and shoots him. The man stumbles back and falls off the edge and to the ground, where he dies. Colt doesn't hear any more gunshots, so he stands up and walks to the house. Colt opens the door and hears things breaking things upstairs. He walks up the stairs and watches as Sadie throws a man to the ground. Her face and upper chest were covered in blood. Sadie throws him to the ground. Sadie sits in a chair.

"What would Jake think of me?" Sadie asks as he lays her head in her hands.

"He would think you are the most beautiful woman in the world," Sadie looks up at him. "Just as I do," Colt says. Sadie smiles.

"Get me out of this hellhole," Sadie says. Colt nods as he walks over to her. He wraps his arm around Sadies and lifts her up. He walks out of the house and past the bodies to his horse. He sets Sadie on the back of Thea. He whistles, and Bob comes over. He grabs Bob's reins and head for Strawberry.

Colt gets to Strawberry and has never been more glad that it was night as not many people were out and Sadie was covered in blood. Colt helps Saide inside, and the hotel clerk looks at her. "Bounty hunting is a nasty business. You got a shower or a bath?" Colt asks.

"In the master. Would you like that?" The clerk asks. Colt nods as he pays the man. He helps Sadie up the stairs and into the room. 

"Can you wash yourself?" Colt asks. Sadie nods as she walks into the bathroom. Colt sits down as he hears the water running. He waits a little bit, and Sadie comes out in an undershirt and her pants, which had not been covered in blood. Sadie comes over and sits by him.

"We did it. We got Jake's killer. So why don't I feel any better?" Sadie asks.

"Like I have said many times, revenge is a fool's game. People think it will make them feel better, but it never will. I almost killed Colm cause I thought it would. I didn't and now's he's gone, and I feel more feel than ever. You have got to move on, Sadie. You never have to forget Jake, but you have to get past it, or you'll be in a circle the rest of your life," Colt says to Sadie, who doesn't say a word for a few minutes.

"How would you suggest I do that?" Sadie asks.

"Find a nice man. Restart, and maybe that will require you to leave, but if it makes you happy. So be it," Colt says. Sadie looks up at him. Sadie stares at Colt for a few seconds before she leans in and kisses him. Colt kisses her back. Sadie breaks the kiss and stands up. She pushes Colt on the bed and climbs on top of him as she takes off her shirt.

Thanks for reading. Thirty-nine chapters later and it has happened. I honestly had no clue when this was going to happen, but now it felt right. The O'driscoll gang is over. This story is getting closer and closer to the end and in a way that saddens me, but it also excites me. We still got some things left. I don't expect that to take us past chapter 55 put who nods. We still got a few things to knock out, and I am excited for them. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	40. Chapter 40-Returning to Camp

Chapter 40-Returning to camp  
It was the next morning. The sun was coming through the windows, which make Colm open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the blond hair on his chest as he remembered last night. Colt lays there for a moment before he starts to shake Sadie. Sadie lets out a small groan as she opens her eyes. "Come on. We have got to get back to camp," Colt says. Sadie nods as she stands up. She puts her clothes back on as Colt does the same.

"Should we feel guilty?" Sadie asks.

"About last night?" Colt asks as he puts his boots on.

"Yeah," Sadie says.

"No, I don't. I think this is what Jake would have wanted. For us to be happy," Colt says. Sadie nods as she stands up. They leave the hotel and Strawberry quickly.

They arrive back in camp later that day. They get there by noon. Colt gets off his horse and looks at his tent, which was closed. Colt walks up to his tent and opens it. "Took you two damn well long enough," Arthur says as he sits on the bed. Colt smiles as Arthur stand up. Colt hugs his brother.

"Damn good to see you," Colt says.

"You too, brother," Arthur says. Colt lets Arthur go as Lenny comes over. Colt hugs the young man.

"I owe you my life," Lenny says.

"You would have done the same. Any problems?" Colt asks.

"We found something out outside Blackwater. We'll tell you later," Lenny says. Colt turns to Hosea.

"When did they get here?" Sadie asks.

"This morning. Mary-Beth was the first to see them, and I have never heard her so happy," Hosea says. Colt smiles as Mary-Beth hugs Arthur.

"Dutch, Micah, Bill, Javier?" Colt asks.

"We split up. I can't imagine it will take them too long to find us. It looks like things have changed. New leadership and a few of you have jobs. Nobody has really explained much to us. Told us to wait till you get here. So what is going on?" Arthur asks.

"After the bank. We moved down here. We got Sean, Kieran, and Tilly jobs at Mcfarlane Ranch. Charles found Alicia, and they sell hide for money. Cripps and Uncle are going to start delivering those hides and for more money. Sadie and I are going to a bounty hunt. We're done, Arthur. We're just living now," Hosea says.

"What about our bounties?" Lenny asks.

"I got a lead on Colm. We made a deal with Milton. We helped him get Colm. He got rid of our bounties. We got Colm yesterday. We're free," Colt says.

"Everybody besides Dutch and Micah," Charles says. Arthur looks at Colt.

"Dutch was too much, and he has lost it. Micah is understandable," Colt says. Arthur nods as they hear horses. Colt looks and sees Dutch, Micah, Javier, and Bill. Dutch stops. 

"This was a great idea, Colt," Dutch says as they get off their horses.

"Thanks, Dutch," Colt says.

"Looks like you have been leading everybody. I'm good to do that again," Dutch says.

"I can't let you do that Dutch," Colt says.

"What are you talking about? He's the boss," Micah says.

"Not anymore," Alicia says.

"Who the hell are you?" Javier asks.

"Meet Alicia Carter," Charles says. Alicia smiles.

"Colt, I appreciate everything you have done, but I'm back now. We can get back to the plan. Get money and get out of here," Dutch says.

"There's no need for that anymore, Dutch. This gang, we're done," Colt says.

"What are you talking about?" Javier asks.

"Our bounties are gone. I worked a deal with the Pinkertons," Colt says.

"You did what?" Dutch asks in a low tone.

"I made a deal with Milton. We helped him get Colm, and we walk free. Most of us anyway," Colt says.

"What do you mean by not all of us?" Micah asks.

"Who?" Javier asks.

"Dutch and Micah. I couldn't get Dutch out. His bounty is too much, and Micah wouldn't stop," Colt says.

"What has happened to loyalty?" Dutch asks.

"Ask you're right hand. He's a rat Dutch. Milton told me. Everything that has gone wrong since Blackwater has been his fault," Hosea says.

"What are you talking about, you old shit?" Micah asks.

"He's a rat, and this is over. I'm supposed to take you to Milton. I won't. You can leave Dutch," Colt says. Dutch looks at them with an anger Colt has never seen before.

"You all betray me. After all, I have done for you. You betray me," Dutch says. He doesn't do anything for a moment. "You will regret this decision," Dutch says. He walks back to his horse and climbs on it. Micah follows him as Bill and Javier stand there. "Bill, Javier. Are you coming?" Dutch asks. Colt watches the two who look between the two leaders.

"We're free Dutch. We can live our own lives. I'm staying," Javier says. Bill doesn't say anything before he nods, agreeing with Javier. 

"All of you will regret this decision," Dutch says. "Come on, Micah," Dutch says.

"He's a rat, Dutch," Hosea says. Dutch doesn't say anything as he rides away with Micah. Bill and Javier come over.

"You two, okay?" Hosea asks. They nod.

"If you're gonna stay. You have to help," Colt says.

"We will," Javier says. Colt nods

"Okay, everybody, let's get back to work," Colt says. Everybody nods as they return to work.

I know this is short. But that is because of the impact and the weight of this chapter. The next chapter will be an idea I got from a reader. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	41. Chapter 41-Wrapping up

Chapter 41-Wrapping Up  
It's been a few days since Dutch and Micah have left camp. Everything has been pretty calm. Bill and Javier have been doing well. They have been providing security for wagons. Sadie has since moved into Colt's tent. Cripps and Uncle have started to move furs with Charles and Alicia. Colt had done a bounty in Blackwater with Sadie. The rest of the gang has been doing their own works.

Colt walks over to Kieran, who was looking off into the plains. "Something bothering you, Kieran?" Colt asks. Kieran turns and looks at the man.

"Bonnie and I have grown close since I have started working there. I have started to get feelings for her and her me. I was thinking about moving to the ranch in one of the houses," Kieran says. Colt smiles. 

"Then go," Colt says. Kieran turns and looks at him. "We're free, Kieran. Free to live our own lives. You are not stuck here. You can leave, and nobody would blame you," Colt says. Kieran smiles.

"Thank you, Colt," Kieran says. Colt nods as Kieran walk to his tent to pack. Hosea walks over to the man.

"He has been debating on talking to you about that for days," Hosea says.

"I know. He has been really weird," Colt says.

"We're done, Colt. Why don't you take Sadie, Arthur, and Mary-Beth and go get a house?" Hosea asks.

"Because we're not done yet. Dutch and Micah are coming for blood if we want to be free. We have to kill them," Colt says.

"I know, but we don't know where they are," Hosea says.

"I sent a letter to Mr. Milton. I told him to tell me if he gets any info. Sent me back a letter and told me that Colm is to be hanged tomorrow. I was going to head there today and have a talk with him," Colt tells Hosea, who nods. They hear a horse and turn to see Trelawny. Who stops his horse and climbs off.

"Hello gentlemen," Trelawny says.

"Trelawny. What can we do for you, and how did you find us?" Arthur asks.

"Asked around and may have seen Uncle and his friend leave. I have heard about you lot is free. Though I didn't think you would go back to loan sharking," Trelawny says.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asks.

"You don't know. Your friend Strauss has been giving money to poor families around the area. I have paid them more, and then I came and found you," Trelawny says. Colt turns to Strauss, who was looking at him with fear.

"Is he telling the truth?" Hosea asks. Strauss stares at him for a moment before he slowly nods. Colt lays his hand on his gun.

"Pack your things and leave. Don't ever come back," Colt says. Strauss nods as he quickly packs his things and runs to his horse, and leaves. Colt turns to Trelawny. "We didn't know. Thank you," Colt says. 

"Of course. Is there anything you may need help with?" Trelawny asks.

"Yes, could you help me get a loan?" Colt asks.

"A loan?" Hosea asks.

"Yeah, Hosea's right. We're done here. I want a house," Colt says. Trelawny nods

"I could," Trelawny says.

"Anybody who wants to join me may," Colt says. The others nod.

"I'm going to be heading towards Saint-Denis. Start a life there," Tilly says. Colt nods.

"You think Tumbleweed could use some more cops?" Bill asks

"For sure," Colt says.

"Then that is what I will do, go back to helping people," Bill says.

"We'll join you. A house doesn't sound too bad," John says while looking at Abigal and Jack.

"I will be heading off as well," Reverend says. Molly nods as well.

"Pack up camp," Colt says as he walks to his horse. The gang nods as Colt and Trelawny ride out of camp.

Blackwater  
Colt and Trelawny ride into Blackwater and to the bank. "Let me do the talking," Trelawny tells Colt, who nods as they walk in. Trelawny talks to the man and about 20 minutes later. Colt and Trelawny leave the bank. "I know a piece of land you can by. Called Beecher's hope," Trelawny says. Colt pulls out a piece of paper the bank gave him.

"Would you be able to buy it for me?" Colt asks.

"I should. Why?" Trelawny asks.

"I have something to deal with," Colt says. Trelawny nods as he walks away, and Colt walks to the jail. He walks in, and the Sheriff looks at him.

"Colt," The Sheriff says. Colt looks at the Sheriff and then Colm.

"A moment," Colt says to the Sheriff, who nods as he leaves. Colt walks to the cell. "Tomorrow, Colm. Tomorrow you die. I just want you to know you lost. In the end, you lost, and I won, and I'm going to enjoy watching you swing," Colt says. Colm glares at him as Colt leaves the office.

Colt finds Trelawny talking with a man. "I have got your wood bought. Are you ready to go back?" Trelawny asks. Colt nods as they get back on their horses and head back to camp. They were about halfway there when some wagons cut them off. Colt looks at Sadie.

"Who's all with you?" Colt asks.

"Arthur, Mary-Beth, Charles, Hosea, Uncle, John, Abigal, Jack, Cripps, Miss Grimshaw, and Alicia. Sean and Karen left for Mcfarlane ranch as well as Kieran. Javier and Bill left for Tumbleweed. The others went their own ways. We good?" Saide asks. Colt nods as he turns his horse around and heads for Beecher's hope.

They get there and see that the wagons of wood were already there. They got off their horses and got to work.

A month and a half later.  
Colm had been hung, which the gang has watched. After they had started to work on the house. They had one big one for Sadie, Colt, Arthur, and Mary-Beth. They built a barn and bought some animals with a fence. That took them three weeks. Charles and Alicia build their own little cabin that they lived in. They we're in the process of building the last house for John and his family. That was the last house as they had made another small cabin for Uncle, Hosea, Cripps, and Miss Grimshaw.

Colt wakes up and hears Sadie puking in the bathroom. He gets out of bed and walks to the door. "You okay?" Colt asks.

"Yes," Sadie says. Colt walks away and outside to Miss Grimshaw, who was feeding the chickens. 

"Can you go check on Sadie?" Colt asks the woman, who nods as he walks inside. Colt hears a horse as Milton rides onto the farm. "Milton," Colt says.

"One nice job with your home. I found 'em," Milton says.

"Where?" Colt asks.

"There are in Colter," Milton says. Miss Grimshaw walks out.

"Colt, I believe Sadie is pregnant," Miss Grimshaw says.

"Okay. Don't let her leave. Arthur, Charles, Alicia, John, and Hosea. We have a job to finish," Colt says. They all climb on their horses and leave. 

Colter  
It was night when they arrived in Colter. They get off their horses and walk towards the camp. They see Dutch and Micah's horses. A gunshot goes off that hits John in the shoulder. Arthur and Charles move John. "You finally found us," Micah says.

"Micah give up," Colt says.

"I have another offer. Dutch for my freedom," Micah says.

"You rat. You betrayed him too," Arthur yells.

"So what is your choice?" Micah says.

"A duel!" Colt yells. "Between you and I, Micah. The winner takes all. I win, we get Dutch. You win, they let you go," Colt says.

"Deal Morgan," Micah says. Colt stands up as Micah comes out. Colt walks over to the middle of the town where Micah was. "This is it for you, Morgan," Micah says. Colt and Micah lay their hands by their guns. 

"Draw," Arthur says. Colt and Micah raise their guns, and both shoot. Nobody moves as Micah falls on his knees. A bullet in his chest. Colt holds his side as Micah looks at Colt. 

"You got me, Morgan," Micah says as he stares at the man. He falls down dead as his hat falls off. Arthur grabs Colt.

"You okay?" Arthur asks. 

"Yeah," Colt says as he walks towards the building Micah came out of. You look inside and sees Dutch, who looks up at him.

"Good job for killing him. So you are gonna hand me over to swing to Mr. Milton?" Dutch asks.

"No," Colt says. Milton looks at Colt.

"What do you mean?" Milton asks.

"I can't. Not after everything he did for me," Colt says.

"I will not let him go," Milton says.

"Neither will I," Colt says as he pulls out his revolver and stands Dutch up on his knees. "I'm sorry," Colt says.

"It's okay, son. All I have ever done is fight my whole life. I'm tired, Colt. I just want to go out as an Outlaw. Live your life, Colt. All of you. I'm okay, just do it. Let me rest," Dutch says. Colt nods as a few tears go down his face. He raises his gun as Dutch closes his eyes. Colt closes his eyes as he pulls the trigger. The gunshot echo's as Dutch's body falls to the ground. Colt drops his gun as his arm shakes, and he falls to the ground. He lays his hand on the ground and cries. Charles and Arthur grab Dutch's body and take it outside to bury it.

"Dutch was wanted dead or alive. I will take a picture of his body. Where do you want the money sent to?" Milton asks.

"The bank," Colt says. Milton nods. Colt leaves soon after the body was buried and leave for the farm.

Beecher's hope  
Colt gets off his horse as Sadie comes out. "We're free," Colt says. Sadie nods as she hugs him.

Ten Years Later  
Colt sits down at his desk and pulls out his journal. He starts to write. It's been ten years since Dutch, and things have changed. Sadie and I have been married for five years. Our son Dutch now ten and is having fun. Mary-Beth and Arthur got married a year before us and had a daughter named Beatrice. She was eight years old now. Charles and Alicia had also gotten married but moved off the farm and moved to Canada. Hosea, well, Colt thanked god every day that old man was still with them. Miss Grimshaw. Cripps, Uncle, and Miss Grimshaw, we're still the same. John and Abigal had gotten married, and Milton had retired. He knew that Tilly had gotten married and had a kid. Sean and Karen last he heard we're still at the ranch and were married. Same for Kieran and Bonnie. Bill and Javier worked at Tumbleweed still. I haven't heard a lot about the others, as for me. I'm good. I took this job thinking it would either be my death. But I found a family. A wife a son. My brother and the rest of my family. We have all have our problems. Our demons our sins. But we carry all those things together as a family, and I'm okay with that, Colt writes. He shuts his journal and stands. He walks to the door and grabs his hat. He opens the door and walks out. He had something he had never had before. He had a family. Even with all their flaws, they were family.

I know this is weird. All the time, skips. This was supposed to be three chapters, but I just put it all into one. I hope that is okay if not cool. This is the end of this story, and what a story it has been. I hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I did. I have been thinking about a few ideas that I may ask about later. Thank you all for the support on this story. Until next time.


	42. A Question

So I have been rewriting my first story snd I have been thinking about doing the same with this story. That will include different story elements and stories in general. If you guys want to see that, let me know


End file.
